Dois mundos
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Os pilotos são levados para um mundo desconhecido, onde descobrem algo mais que a amizade e os limites da razão! Fic 1x2x1 e 3x4 [angst.romance.ação.lemon]
1. Prólogo

Apocalipse  
  
Por que ainda vivo nesse mundo, num mundo onde não tenho para onde ir e a imortalidade corre por minhas veias, antes que achem que sou um vampiro ou coisa parecida, bem, eu não sou, sou apenas um experimento humano que foi usado por um soro que me transformou no que sou, frio, pálido e imortal.  
  
Ao longo dos anos, precisamente quando eu e os outros estávamos com 20 anos, à tecnologia evoluiu e a mente humana foi ao delírio e cometeu o erro de fazer experiências com o gene humano, para torna-lo perfeito.  
  
No começo deu tudo certo, as crianças eram geradas perfeitamente, com alta capacidade de QI e saúde, mais nem tudo dura para sempre, os erros vieram e as pessoas por assim dizer que foram geradas dessa forma se transformaram em monstros horrendos, alguns ainda com forma de humanos mais com poderes inigualáveis, os móbiles suits foram todos arrasados por apenas um homem, uma criatura que não foi criada em um laboratório e sim gerada por dois monstros por assim dizer, e é esse homem a causa dos meus problemas.  
  
Depois de dois anos a crise piorou e agora os monstros tinham ocupado toda a terra, sabiam se reproduzir e os únicos humanos restantes foram abrigados nas cinco colônias, onde hoje 25% do resto da humanidade vive!  
  
Grilard o nome do homem que comanda todos os monstros, matou mais de mil pessoas em apenas um mês, dentre eles as pessoas com quem aprendi a conviver...Wufei, Trowa, Quatre e o Duo....ele os matou sem piedade e sem dó, fui o único sobrevivente e por causa disso hoje vivo para acabar com essa raça maligna a qual pertenço.  
  
Sim...acabei muito ferido mais não morri com o ataque de Grilard, na verdade eu já poderia ser dado como morto, mais apenas algo podia salvar minha vida...e esse era o mesmo soro que fizeram os primeiros bebês monstros, como eu já era um humano tradicional de origem, o Dr J e os outros cientistas que até então haviam sobrevivido me transformaram no que sou.  
  
Tenho poderes incontroláveis, força já mais vista, mais ainda adquiro a forma humana, um pouco pálido admito, mais me diga, quem não estaria, depois de 332 anos de imortalidade e luta contra os monstros.  
  
Sim, se passaram 332 anos que meus amigos morreram, que um dia eu era humano, até hoje a batalha continua e a porcentagem dos humanos diminui cada vez mais.  
  
Esse é o mundo em que vivo rodeado de pessoas que me olham com medo do que sou, apesar de estar lutando por elas, amigos, tenho apenas um, eu mesmo.  
  
Se não falei antes, meu nome é Heero Yui também conhecido antigamente como o grande Soldado Perfeito, e como Hee-chan...assim denominado pelo baka americano que tanto amei e morreu sem me esperar!  
  
Por que vivo? Para matar a pessoal que matou a vida dentro de mim....Grilard! 


	2. Cap 1

-Com licença senhorita Ayany, mais há um objeto desconhecido se aproximando.  
  
-Objeto?  
  
A linda garota de olhos azuis de surpreende com a notícia, ela era a comandante responsável por todos os ataques e defesas das colônias para com os monstros.  
  
-Sim! Há um objeto desconhecido se aproximando e não está cadastrado nos nossos computadores!  
  
-Hn...mostre-me o objeto.  
  
-Sim Senhora.  
  
A jovem Ayany possuía lindos cabelos lisos prateados que se prendiam em uma trança, seu rosto de apenas 17 anos arrancava suspiros de muita gente, era bela e inteligente, sendo assim uma figura importante para os recentes combates.  
  
Ayany e o soldado entraram em uma sala repleta de hologramas computadorizados que flutuava em cima de uma mesa.Ela vestiu uma pequena luva e com alguns movimentos a imagens dos hologramas foram passando até aparecer uma das câmeras centrais que ficavam fora da colônia, mais um movimento com a mão e os hologramas foram se aproximando, foi quando viu o objeto não identificado, era normal que as pessoas não soubessem o que era aquilo, já que há muitos nos não eram fabricados.  
  
-Pode dar passagem para o objeto.  
  
-Mas Senhora, não sabemos o que é isso!  
  
-Isso é um Gundam e quem o pilota é Heero..deixe-o entrar.  
  
-Heero Yui o humano que foi mutado?  
  
-Não é da sua conta, agora abra o portão e por favor não avise ao conselho sobre isso, não querem que fiquem sabendo que ele está aqui, e isso vale para todos.  
  
As demais pessoas da sala concordaram com a cabeça, ambos obedeciam á menina, por ela ser uma grande lutadora. Ayany tira a luva e entrega a o soldado e sai da sala, finalmente Heero havia voltado da terra, isso era bom, mais se o conselho viesse a saber causaria um grande tumulto e o que ela mais queria era os testes e as avaliações bem longe do imortal.  
  
A menina chega ao local de entrada da colônia para ver o Gundam conservado de Heero pousar sobre essa. A cabine é aberta e um corpo salta em direção ao chão, se mantendo em apenas um pé para logo após colocar o outro no chão.  
  
-Da próxima vez, não fique tanto tempo fora!  
  
Heero levanta a cabeça o olhar tão frio de quando seus amigos morreram, o olhar que nunca mais mudaria durante sua dura existência.  
  
-Estava tentando achar um jeito de me suicidar.  
  
-Muita graça Yui, achou a base?  
  
-Sim, fica ao oeste do antigo Reino de Sank, há humanos escravizados lá, mas o monstro não é aliado ao Grilard, ele só quer manter o domínio sobre seus escravos...tipicamente um "caçador de humanos"  
  
-Há muitos monstros lá?  
  
-O bastante para proteger o palácio, mais com um pouco de ajuda dá pra destruir sem problema.  
  
-Entendo Heero....vou falar com o conselho e pedir autorização para o resgate, mais fique escondido, você sabe como o conselho é em relação a você!  
  
-Eu sei, não precisa me dizer!  
  
-Vá para o meu quarto, nos encontramos depois.  
  
A menina saiu do hangar, enquanto o japonês ficou parado no mesmo canto, levantou os olhos para o seu gundam, seu fiel companheiro.  
  
-Forma mutada Wing!  
  
O Gundam começou a brilhar e sem mais nem menos ele diminuiu tomando a forma de um pequeno monstrinho preto com listras brancas pelo corpo, orelhas pontudas, e o corpo semelhante a um cachorro.  
  
O pequeno monstrinho correu para Heero pulando em seu ombro, se esfregando em seu pescoço.  
  
-A vida é triste Wing...não acha!  
  
Wing curvou e se acomodou em seus braços dormindo profundamente, Heero se sentiu bem com a reação de pequeno, ele não podia falar mais tinha inteligência e sentia como qualquer humano.  
  
Seu único amigo além de si próprio era o pequeno animalzinho e ele sabia que nem todos os monstros eram maus...a prova disso era o pequenino Wing que sorria calmamente para o seu dono, mesmo em profundo sono.  
  
Sorrir.....Duo.....  
  
=w=w=w= No presente, na casa de Quatre =w=w=w=  
  
-Duo no baka, me devolva isso!  
  
-Devolvo se você parar de mexer nesse treco!  
  
-Duo Mawell, me devolva meu laptop, agora.  
  
O americano sapeca estirou a língua para o outro e aquilo foi o começo de uma guerra para Heero.  
  
-Baka, me devolva!  
  
Duo correu pela casa, pulando de sofá em sofá enquanto Heero o seguia.  
  
-Me de isso!  
  
-Só em sonhos amorzinho!  
  
-É, pois os meus acabaram de se realizar. Duo olhou para trás, mais não deu outra, Heero pulou em cima dele agora segurando seus pulsos atrás da cabeça.  
  
-Desculpa Hee...  
  
Sendo ele um americano esperto, deu um chute com o joelho nas bolas de Heero que o soltou e caiu se contorcendo de dor, enquanto esse aproveitou para fugir.  
  
-Duoooooooo...omae o korosu!!!  
  
Duo saiu de casa alegre, finalmente tinha conseguido separar o bendito laptop do dono, o que não era fácil. Ainda com o aparelho em mãos ele foi andando até chegar na praia, encostou-se numa pedra, sabia que não devia, mais abriu o laptop do outro, agora mexendo em suas informações.  
  
Queria entender a mente de Heero, apesar de serem muito amigos, havia horas que o japonês se fechava e voltava a ser o terrível soldado perfeito, e isso não era nada bom, aliás, tinha que fazer com que o louco do J não o visse mais como uma máquina, se não todo o esforço que ele e Quatre tinham feito para destruir as barreiras dentro dele iam ser em vão.  
  
Começou a checar os relatórios das missões, ficando horrorizado quando lia que ele havia se ferido em certas missões, que agora lembrando bem, ele sempre se manteve afastado depois das missões, nunca haviam entendido o motivo, agora Duo sabia, será que Heero tinha vergonha de estar com os amigos quando estava ferido, ficava imaginando por que teria que agüentar tudo sozinho.  
  
Continuou a ler os arquivos dele, descobrindo também a causa das recentes desaparições dele á noite, ele recebia missões separadamente de todos e com mais freqüência do que o normal.  
  
-Então é por isso que ele anda tão cansado.  
  
Ia fechar o laptop quando do nada uma mensagem aparece em uma tela  
  
´Oi!´  
  
Foi o que dizia na mensagem, talvez ele tivesse entrado em um bate-papo e...Duo franziu a testa, ele nem ligara a internet, definitivamente ele não estava entendendo nada, mais decidiu entrar na conversa.  
  
´Oi! Quem é você?´  
  
´A questão meu jovem, é que você se chama Duo Maxwell e eu preciso de você e de seus amigos!´  
  
Seu estomago revirou-se, o cara com quem estava falando sabia quem ele era, e o pior, ele disse amigos, esse cara também sabia sobre Heero e os outros.  
  
´Quem é você e o que quer?´  
  
´Vivo em um mundo diferente do seu garoto, e o que quero é o que está dentro de você e dentro dos seus amigos pilotos...não se preocupe meu jovem irei busca-los!!´  
  
A mensagem desapareceu e agora Duo já não mais tinha raciocínio nenhum, primeiro ele estava no laptop de Heero, quer dizer que o cara de algum lugar o estava espionando e em segundo ele não havia entendido muito bem sobre "um mundo diferente do seu", seja o que fosse, não era nada bom...algo estava por vir!!  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Continuação...  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
A fic ta meio complicada né! Well..é o seguinte, a fic se passa no ano dos monstros..só que envolve também os personagens do passado e antes que vocês me perguntem se isso foi um flash back, n foi..estou mexendo com duas dimensões de tempo, vai dar um rolo mais logo var dar pra entender melhor!  
  
Por falar nisso, com o avanço da tecnologia, os gundams se transformaram em monstros também, como foi o caso do Wing, mais ao voltar a origem gundam ele perde a consciência!!! Ou seja, apesar de ter inteligência como monstro, como gundam ele fica igual a qualquer máquina! E no passado, onde Duo e os outros estão vivos, ambos pilotos não descobriram o amor que sentem em pelo outro, por enquanto eles só são amigos!! Hehehehehe, quem não entendeu, é só perguntar que eu explico!! Bjus e comentem viu!! Karin 


	3. Cap 2

-Esses pilotos gundams vão nos ajudar e muito!  
  
Um velho monstrinho verde parecido com uma raposa rodopiava pelo imenso salão, finalmente havia pensado em algo que certamente iria agradar ao mestre Grilar.  
  
-O que faz aqui Nep?  
  
-Lord!!  
  
Nep ajoelho-se ao mestre que acabara de aparecer do nada ao seu lado, tinha a aparência de um humano, longos cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura, o rosto era pálido com uma cicatriz em forma de x na bochecha esquerda.  
  
-Meu Lord, tenho uma notícia que irá alegrá-lo muito!  
  
-Fale sua besta.  
  
A voz saiu cortante, sua voz vez o escravo tremer dos pés a cabeça, Nep sabia qual era o objetivo do seu Senhor, que era acabar com a raça humana e destruir Heero Yui e se estivesse certo isso logo se concretizaria.  
  
-Sei como destruirmos os humanos sem ninguém nos impedir.  
  
-Estou ouvindo...  
  
-Se reunimos todos os gundams, poderemos derrotar todos, basta apenas transformá-los em monstros mutados, que nem o Wing do Yui.  
  
-Sua besta! Mesmo que os Gundams sejam reunidos não poderemos transformá- los em monstros, eles só se transformam ao ouvir a voz do piloto, e só Yui está vivo e ele não entregaria o Wing para mim!!!  
  
-Eu sei disso senhor, mais se voltarmos ao passado, raptássemos os pilotos ainda adolescentes trazendo eles para esse mundo.  
  
-Fale o que pensa.  
  
Nep levantou a cabeça, olhando para o causador de toda dor humana.  
  
-Raptamos os pilotos e os mantemos presos aqui, gravamos suas vozes, falamos com os representantes das colônias e trocamos os pilotos pelos Gundams, acionamos as vozes e os gundams viram monstros e depois fazemos o que a lenda manda, fazemos com que os monstros se fundam e depois nós o usamos pra acabar com os humanos.  
  
-Nep...finalmente você usou a cabeça, rapte os pilotos agora!  
  
-Como quiser meu Lord. O monstro faz uma reverência ao Lord e sai de fininho da sala do amo. O sorriso se estampava em seu rosto, só precisava raptar os pilotos para ter seu merecido trabalho recompensado.  
  
Entrou em uma sala onde existiam vários monstros trabalhando em computadores, Nep se aproximou de um pequeno monstro que tinha a aparência de um humano, exceto pelas orelhas pontudas e pela cauda levemente rosada.  
  
-Prepare o rapto dos pilotos.  
  
-Sim senhor, mas tenho que informá-lo que o portal do tempo não pode ser aberto aqui.  
  
-E onde poderá ser aberto?  
  
A criatura checou os computadores, olhando rapidamente as informações sobre os portais de tempo, abriu o mapa da terra, localizando uma região que poderia abrir o portal.  
  
-Em algum lugar pelo antigo Reino Sank.  
  
-O antigo Reino Sank...é muito longe, existe alguma base do Lord por perto?  
  
-Não, mais tem uma base de escravização humana.  
  
-Ótimo! Entre em contato com a base e diga exatamente onde os humanos vão pousar, creio que eles vão ser capturados e colocados á venda, depois basta oferecermos dinheiro ao caçador de humanos e os pilotos são nossos!  
  
-Posso mandar raptá-los?  
  
-Não sei o que você está esperando seu inútil, ande logo.  
  
-Sim senhor!  
  
O mostro continuou a digitar coisas no computador enquanto Nep foi se afastando, tudo sairia bem, logo, logo a raça humana estaria acabada.  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Ayane entrou em seu quarto encontrando o japonês deitado em sua cama com o pequenino Wing em seu colo, Heero olhava fixamente para o seu ainda inseparável laptop.Estranhou ao fato que ele não se moveu, andou para perto do imortal agora olhando para a um vídeo gravado há muitos anos atrás, o aniversário de Duo.  
  
A cada imagem que passava o coração da garota se apertava, não havia conhecido os pilotos, mais soubera tantas coisas deles por Heero e uma delas foi o amor que ele e Duo viveram um dia, voltou a olhar para o japonês, seus olhos não desgrudavam da tela, e como sempre não demonstravam nada, nenhuma dor, tristeza ou lembranças.  
  
-Heero...  
  
A voz fina da menina tira o japonês do seu transe, ele desliga o laptop e olha para a garota.  
  
-Falou com o conselho?  
  
-Sim....eles não vão arriscar vidas humanas para salvar os que estão presos....  
  
-O que? Esses caras não tem consideração!  
  
Heero se levantou agressivamente, o que fez o pequenino em seu colo se assustar e correr para de baixo do guarda-roupa.  
  
-Eles vão deixar os humanos pra morrer?  
  
-O conselho não quer sacrificar mais pessoas entende?  
  
-Claro que não entendo, vou falar com essa bosta de conselho.  
  
Heero ia saindo, mais sentiu seu pulso sendo segurado, olhou para trás vendo Ayane segurando o seu braço, e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.  
  
-O conselho não vai com a sua cara Heero, por você ser mutado, se você for naquela sala, eles provavelmente matarão você ou farão testes para ver o nível de seu poder , afim de usá-lo como uma máquina de guerra contra os monstros, é isso que você quer?  
  
Ele respirou fundo e voltou para cama, certamente não seria nada agradável ser usado como máquina de guerra...assim como antes.  
  
-Certo, mais eu vou libertar os humanos, o conselho querendo ou não.  
  
-E como você pretende fazer essa grande façanha?Ninguém poderá ir para terra!  
  
-Eu vou sozinho.  
  
-Você enlouqueceu!!! Não pode ir sozinho, pode morrer!  
  
Ayane gritou tentando tirar a idéia maluca da cabeça do outro, sabia que ele era imortal, mais só em questão de morte por velhice, sendo assim ele era imune a qualquer morte que se referisse á assassinatos por assim dizer.  
  
-Eu lutei com o Grilard e sobrevivi, lutar com monstros fracos não vão me matar!  
  
-Você é doido Yui, completamente doido.  
  
-Eu sei....Wing vem cá.  
  
O pequenino colocou a cabeça para fora do guarda-roupa espiando a voz que o chamava, viu seu dono se abaixar e chamá-lo, olhou para a menina e timidamente foi até o imortal, se enroscando nele como um gato.  
  
-Vou levar ele comigo, eu mando notícias.  
  
-Certo....Heero, você vai passar pela Realval?  
  
-Talvez...quer mandar algum recado pra Mel?  
  
-Sim, diga a ela, que logo estaremos juntas novamente! E não se esqueça de dizer que eu a amo, OK?  
  
-Certo.  
  
Heero esboçou um pequeno sorriso que não era visto há anos, o japonês sabia sobre a preferência sexual da Ayane, ela amava uma monstrinha, também como forma humana, lembrou que elas viviam bem até ser proibida a entrada de monstros nas colônias, e serem separadas.  
  
Pegou o pequenino no colo e junto á menina começaram a andar para o hangar, chegando lá Heero depositou a criaturinha no chão e essa sabendo o que iria acontecer, correu para longe deles, parando a alguns metros de distancia.  
  
-Forma original Wing.  
  
A voz fez com que o pequenino brilhasse e calmamente o pequeno monstrinho se transformou no Gundam Wing.  
  
-Eu mando notícia.  
  
-Vou estar esperando.  
  
Heero entrou na cabine do gundam enquanto Ayane acessava os computadores para abrir as portas do hangar.  
  
-Thau! Se cuida Heero.  
  
Ayane apertou o coração enquanto via o gundam partir, podia sentir que algo iria acontecer, algo que mudaria a vida do seu amigo para sempre.  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Continuação...  
  
=w=w=w=w=w= Hehehehe..uma perguntinha, alguém aí ta entendendo??? Realval é o nome da cidade onde a Mel mora!!! Vou pensar em reviver o Duo....mais num prometo nada Bra!! Gentiiiiiii...num sumam não viu!!!E obrigado pelos comentários!! Bjinhusssss!!! Karin 


	4. Cap 3

=w=w=w=w=Passado na casa de Quatre=w=w=w=w=  
  
-Como assim Duo, explique direito!  
  
Quatre tentava acalmar o amigo que rodopiava pela sala tentando passar pros outros o que havia acontecido.  
  
-Duo você deve estar passando mal, se você disse que não ligou a net, como podem ter conversado com você.  
  
-Mais Q..eu não to ficando maluco..vocês acreditam em mim né?  
  
Duo se virou para os outros que estavam sentados no sofá com pena do piloto que estava ficando doido.  
  
-Duo, o Quatre tem razão, não a como...  
  
-Não a como uma ova Wufei, eu não estou doido, eu sei o que eu vi!!!Heero?  
  
-Hf..  
  
-Trowa?  
  
-Você precisa descansar Duo!  
  
-Meu Deus, eu não sou louco!!!  
  
Duo berrou, pisando forte no chão, a sua história era bem que doida e impossível, mais ele não havia perdido lucidez, olhou chateado para os outros que o olhavam com pena e isso só o irritou mais ainda, com raiva foi até a cozinha beber água para se acalmar.  
  
Seus amigos não acreditavam nele e isso o deixava mal, pensando bem se ele era o único que acreditava nessa história toda, segundo a mensagem do cara, ele viria buscar ele e os outros, talvez quando o homem aparecer, seus amigos acreditassem, mais se ele fosse um inimigo, um estranho, um assassino....teria que se precaver por si e pelos outros.  
  
Colocou o já copo vazio na pia e voltou para a sala, onde Quatre já vinha com calmantes na mão.  
  
-Duo você...  
  
-Que droga! Por que ninguém acredita em mim!!!  
  
Duo saiu aos berros da casa, ambos o tratando como um louco.Agora andava pela cidade pensando no que fazer quando "ele" viesse.  
  
-O Duo está muito cansado...só isso Quatre...  
  
Trowa foi até o loiro que rodopiava pela sala preocupado, pegou na mão do loiro, fazendo esse se desligar do problema "Duo" e corar como um pimentão.  
  
-Calma  
  
-Mais se ele continuar com essa idéia e cometer alguma loucura..  
  
-O Duo sabe o que faz..  
  
Trowa o abraçou confortando o anjo diante dos seus olhos, não sabia o que se passava dentro de si, só sabia que precisava estar constantemente ao lado do loiro, sempre o confortando, sentia-se completo quando estava ao seu lado.  
  
Trowa voltou á realidade só agora percebendo que estava abraçado ao loiro á muito tempo, olhou para Wufei e Heero que tinham os rostos levemente corados e voltou a olhar para Quatre que agora parecia um tomate de tão vermelho que estava.  
  
Se afastou rapidamente agradecendo a Wufei por retornar a conversa a "Duo", que Trowa não deu muita bola, só via o loirinho saindo da sala, indo na cozinha, olhou atentamente para o belo rapaz que parecia deslizar pelo chão.  
  
Heero estranhou o repentino interesse do amigo em Quatre, mais mesmo assim esboçou um sorriso, era estranho, mais Duo uma vez comentara que Trowa e Quatre estavam muito chegados.  
  
Heero não era de se importar com a sexualidade da pessoa, achava estranho, mais dês de que começou a prestar mais atenção no americano que agora se encontrava desaparecido ele começou a ver que amor não distingue sexo.  
  
Duo sempre fora seu melhor amigo e agora na maioria das vezes se pegava olhando o americano, muitas e muitas vezes.  
  
Sua mente voltou ao presente, vendo o loiro voltar da cozinha com um copo na mão, o loirinho logo corou abaixando os olhos. Heero olhou para onde Quatre olhara para encontrar um moreno de olhos verdes também corado.  
  
Fechou os olhos agora tentando imaginar onde Duo estaria, foi interrompido pelo falatório de Wufei que seria facilmente confundido por um garoto trançado.  
  
-Duo...  
  
=w=w=w=w=Presente=w=w=w=w=  
  
-Duo!!  
  
Heero abriu os olhos assustado. Os pesadelos haviam ficado mais presentes há alguns anos, sempre relembrando a morte do americano. Piscou os olhos várias vezes voltando a olhar o espaço sideral, ainda estava em seu Gundam indo em direção a terra. Em um dos computadores do móbile suit uma pequena foto de anos atrás na qual estava ele e Duo abraçados rindo...rindo como nunca mais rira na vida, do outro lado uma foto de todos os pilotos, na foto ele estava abraçando o americano que ria do rosto corado de Wufei que teimava em não olhar para Trowa e Quatre que estavam aos beijos, lembrara muito bem dessa época! Sim, apesar dos muitos anos, aviam momentos que ele nunca esquecera, como da primeira vez que beijara o americano, do primeiro dia dos namorados, do dia em que selaram um compromisso para sempre.  
  
Aquelas lembranças o invadiam e sempre acalmavam sua alma, sentia muita falta de todos, de Duo, mais sabia que teria que continuar vivendo para destruir quem "destruiu" o mundo, fechou os olhos novamente se forçando a dormir, mesmo que os pesadelos voltassem, era um sacrifício que tinha que passar já que teria que resgatar os humanos, resgatar pessoas que nunca iriam lhe agradecer, que apenas o usariam como máquina novamente.  
  
Daria tudo para ver seus amigos novamente. Daria tudo para ver o sorriso contagiante daquele americano.  
  
Mal sabia ele, que logo esse sonho se tornaria realidade...  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
-Tem que dar certo, é claro eu vai dar certo!!  
  
-Sr Nep?  
  
Um monstro com um corpo semelhante ao de um gato entrou na sala chamando atenção do braço direito do Lord.  
  
-Fale besta  
  
-Está tudo pronto, vamos raptá-los agora!  
  
-Perfeito...agora o Lord vai confiar em mim para sempre..  
  
Nep ria descontroladamente o que fez o outro monstro se assustar e sair da sala.  
  
-Logo, logo a raça humana estará destruída!  
  
=w=w=w=Passado=w=w=w=  
  
Duo ainda continuava andando pelas ruas, estava agora observando as pessoas que riam, se divertiam, namoravam, havia tanto desejado uma vida assim, conseguiu isso ao lado dos outros pilotos, mais alguém desconhecido iria arrancar isso dele e mais uma vez estava com medo de perder tudo que tinha conquistado!  
  
Fechou os olhos, sua mente vagando para perto de seus amigos, que agora deveriam estar chamando o sanatório para encontrá-lo, no fundo sabia que sua história era maluca demais para qualquer um acreditar.  
  
Abriu os olhos calmamente e teve respirar fundo para o que viu. Todos haviam parado, não ouvia mais som algum, passarinhos pareciam pinturas no céu, crianças que iriam cair no chão, paravam no ar.  
  
Duo virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, vendo ao lado de sua nuca uma folha que também parara no ar, tocou a folha com a ponta dos dedos e essa se dissolveu em puro pó, se afastou assustado, agora certamente ele havia se dado como louco, fechou os olhos e ao abrir novamente não via nada, estava tudo escuro, olhou para baixo e teve que segurar o peito com força para não ter um infarto.  
  
Podia ver o espaço sideral e no meio dele a terra que agora tinha uma cor preta, numa velocidade rápida a terra foi se aproximando, Duo fechou os olhos e só o abriu quando estava a 120 metros do chão, a terra parecia queimada, em alguns locais havia fogo. Poucos sinais de água e planta. Sua atenção foi tomada por um enorme corpo que se movia, um corpo que podia identificar como um dinossauro, meio que diferente por que se bem lembrara, dinossauros não tinham duas cabeças, chifres azuis e grandes asas que saiam das costas.  
  
Olhou para o outro lado do certamente "inferno" vendo a poucos metros uma grande instalação que daria como 5 bases normais das quais ele atacara muitas vezes em seu mundo.  
  
Não pode nem raciocinar direito, pois começara a cair rapidamente em direção ao chão, olhava para os lados vendo vultos de pássaros e das várias criaturas esquisitas do lugar, fechou os olhos rapidamente agora sentindo que logo estaria estatelado no chão.  
  
O último pensamento que teve foi o de seus amigos, iria morrer num lugar que nem conhecia e longe deles, as lembranças reviraram seu corpo e logo caiu do mundo dos sonhos ao sentir uma dor enorme lhe envolvendo.  
  
Ele havia entrado num mundo onde não tinha mais escapatória!  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Continuação...  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Oi genti!!! Hehehehe..demorou mas esse cap saiu!! Obg pelos coments!! E por Deus num sumam...preciso de vcs para essa fic se desenvolver!! Bjinhus e muito obrigada pelos coments!! Karin 


	5. Cap 4

Vejo uma luz a me cobrir, meus pés não tocam o chão, minha mente gira enquanto sinto a dor latejante em meu braço.

Numa mistura de luzes e cores vejo asas, asas de um anjo de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e por baixo que um par de olhos azuis colbato.

A dor continua enquanto me dou conta que o anjo de longas asas é muito parecido com Heero.

Ele sorri para mim, tocando-me o rosto carinhosamente, sinto o calor do seu toque e imagino aquela mão deslizando pelo meu tórax. Tento alcançá-lo com meu braço mais não consigo, a dor é muito forte e me vejo tonto.

'Duo, acorde...'

Ouço vozes, vozes do meu anjo da salvação, abro lentamente os meus olhos para encontrar um par de olhos colbatos preocupados comigo, o cabelo desgrenhado lhe cobrindo o rosto, mais nada de sorrisos nem asas.

Foco meu olhar girando minha cabeça para os lados, me vejo numa densa floresta sem vida, pisco várias vezes antes de voltar a olhar para Heero que tinha a mão sobre minha cabeça.

- Você está bem? – ouço o leve sussurrar da foz fria e costumeira do soldado perfeito.

- S..Sim... – respondo fracamente sentindo a dor em meu braço.

-Só meu braço que está doendo um pouco.

Heero me ajuda a sentar e só agora olho para o meu braço que estava enfaixado com um pedaço de roupa que reconheço como sendo a regata verde do meu amigo.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

Abro um sorriso para ele que logo se apaga ao notar o enorme corte em sua testa e o sangue escorrendo por esse. Elevo minha mão sã até o corte e recebo um leve gemido de dor diante do meu ato.

- Como você se feriu?

Pergunto retirando minha mão com um pouco de sangue da sua testa, nosso olhar se cruza e me perco naquela imensidão azul, me sinto melhor, a leve dor parecia ter sumido, sentimentos confusos me invadiam a alma enquanto ficamos parados trocando olhares até o japonês ceder e perder o contato desviando a atenção para o meu braço.

- Como você se feriu?

A Pergunta me tira dos meus pensamentos, olhando agora para o meu braço, memórias me reviraram a mente e vou lembrando de quando tudo parou, de quando comecei a cair, de quando senti uma enorme dor e por fim....

Remexo minha cabeça, arregalando meus olhos para Heero.

- Heero você não você acreditar, eu estava na cidade aí derrepente tudo parou e...

Ele para a minha boca com o dedo, e com a cabeça afirma que já sabe de tudo. Olho espantado para ele, não era de se esperar, por que com certeza tudo que aconteceu não foi um sonho.

- Aconteceu isso também, comigo e com os outros.

- Com os outros?

- Calma Duo! – ele me cala, tentando acalmar meu nervosismo enquanto continuo olhando abismado para ele.

- Quando você saiu... – ele continuou a falar sem nunca perder o contato visual comigo – aconteceu algo muito estranho, tudo parou no tempo e sem mais nem menos nos vimos caindo nesse mundo...

-Nesse Mundo?? – eu o interrompi de novo ignorando a dor e me levanto com rapidez, só agora percebendo que a densa floresta não parecia muito com um parque ou uma reserva florestal.

- Onde estamos Heero, que lugar é esse?

Grito desesperado esperando uma resposta do japonês que se levanta ainda com os olhos sobre mim.

- Garanto que não estamos no nosso mundo.

Um arrepio percorre a minha espinha, ouvir essa afirmação do grande Heero Yui pode acabar com qual quer um.

- Venha, Quatre e os outros estão logo ali, você precisa cuidar melhor desse braço.

A Dor latejante voltou, ao ser lembrada em minha mente. Várias perguntas passam por meu cérebro e quando abro a boca para perguntar, Heero apenas diz que não sabe de nada e volto a fechá-la.

De costas para mim, ele começa a andar mata á dentro, toco o meu ferimento de leve com a mão denunciando que não estava nada bom.

Vejo de longe Heero se distanciando de mim e começo a segui-lo , onde quer que eu estivesse, não estava sozinho.

=w=w=w=w=

- Hee-chan. – Duo entrou em casa alegre, jogando as chaves para o alto e logo se pendurando no marido que acabara de aparecer na sala.

- Onde você foi?

Duo soltou uma gargalha diante do ciúme do marido, encostando sua cabeça em sua testa, cruzando com o olhar dele.

- Ciumento, eu só fui dar uma volta, precisava ver pessoas.

-Não olhou para ninguém, olhou? – a pergunta veio sarcástica aos ouvidos do americano que sorriu mais uma vez, antes de agarrá-lo com mais força, fechando o espaço entra as duas bocas.

Um beijo foi selado, começando lento, para depois ganhar mais força e rapidez, passaram minutos ali, numa briga de línguas interminável até ambos se afastarem pela falta de fôlego.

- Baka! Sabe que só tenho olhos para você. Ai Shiteru Hee-chan!

Duo abriu um grande sorriso, os longos cabelos castanhos presos na trança pareciam mais belos do que nunca, os grandes olhos ametista brilhando de paixão e de malicia deixavam o japonês exitado, foi quando ouviu um estranho barulho que mais parecia o alarme do Wing Zero.

- Duo você esta ouvindo?

Heero virou a cabeça para os lados tentando identificar de onde vinha o maldito som, por fim voltou a olhar para Duo que tinha a cabeça baixa, as mechas lhe cobrindo a face enquanto uma pequena e quente lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

- É hora de acordar Hee-chan...

As palavras foram pronunciadas vagamente num sussurro triste, Heero fechou os olhos sem saber por que mais quando os abriu viu que tudo não havia passado de um sonho, de uma mera lembrança do seu amor.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face ao constatar que ainda estava na cabine do seu gundam e que quem tanto amava não mais existia.

Sentiu-se fraco e só, era duro ter que continuar vivendo num mundo onde não se tinha motivos para viver, num mundo onde Duo Maxwell já não mais existia.

Suas lembranças foram jogadas no fundo da sua mente ao perceber o alarme do seu gundam indicando que logo iria pousar na terra.Dando um suspiro ele pegou os controles do Wing e concentrou sua mente para a aterrissagem.

"Só mais um sonho"

Sua mente lhe repetia enquanto o gundam se aprofundava na atmosfera.

"Só mais um sonho"

=w=w=w=w=

- Falta muito? – perguntei pela centésima vez ao japonês que certamente devia estar se segurando para não pular em cima de mim, mais o que eu podia fazer, meu braço estava doendo e o pouco que Heero havia dito pareciam mais anos.

-Eles estão ali.

A voz controlada do meu amigo me tira do meu transe mental, passo a minha mão por um galho o tirando da minha visão para ver uma cena que me chocou, olhei para Heero e esse se encontrava corado com um pimentão e olhos arregalados.

- Eu não disse que esses dois tinham algo.

Minha voz não tirou Heero da visão do doce loirinho beijando com paixão o Trowa.

Continuei parado olhando, não sabendo se interrompia ou se continuava a olhar. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e qualquer um que me visse agora poderia dizer que eu havia me queimado por dias no sol, olhei para Heero e não consegui deixar um sorriso transparecer em meu rosto, ele estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça, tremendo e ainda por cima sem piscar o olho para os dois recentes amantes.

Os dois estavam a beijos e abraços, deitados na terra, Trowa por cima de Quatre o estimulando, fazendo com que pequenos gemidos saíssem da garganta do loiro, eu já me encontrava exitado e Heero não estava diferente de mim, convenhamos que os dois sabiam como divertir uma platéia.

As blusas dos dois foram praticamente arrancadas dos corpos, os gemidos já inundavam meus ouvidos, senti Heero ficar tenso com a situação e decidi intervir, afinal não era uma boa hora para eles fazerem sexo, principalmente quando estavam em um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

-Gente, eu sei que a coisa ta muito boa, mais dava para vocês adiarem isso para mais tarde.

Falei alto e claro, os dois se afastaram um do outro ligeiramente corados olhando abismado para mim.

-Du...Duo.

Quatre gaguejou e me senti um idiota por fazer isso com o loiro, afinal eu já sabia da paixão dos dois e sempre torci para dar certo, mais realmente agora não era a hora para isso.

- Olha Q, não precisa ficar envergonhado não..eu já sabia que você gostava dele há muito tempo.

Apontei para Trowa e esse olhou para Quatre o questionando com os olhos.

Presenciei uma troca de olhares, havia tanto sentimento que palavras não eram mais precisas, apenas olhares.

- Sinto interromper novamente mais da para vocês se vestirem.

Ainda corados eles começaram a se vestir, ri da situação e me virei para ver o esquecido Heero que continuava no mesmo lugar em traze com a cena.

Não pude evitar, de dar uma gargalhada alta, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Wufei que acabara de chegar atrás de Quatre e Trowa, olhando sem entender nada para mim.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?

-Acredite Fei-Fei é uma longa história.

Ignorando o apelido Wufei contorceu o rosto em dúvida olhando de Quatre para Trowa e depois para um bem corado Heero.

Mal sabiam que não tinham mais tempo para risos e brincadeiras...

=w=w=w=w=

Continua...

=w=w=w=w=

Galerinha mil perdões por eu ter demorado muito tempo pra colocar um cap novo, mas é que eu tava sem imaginação nenhuma e sem imaginação e inspiração só sai "merda" num é mesmo??

Aí está mais um cap, espero que gostem, logo, logo vou colocar o próximo cap..vou tentar andar com a fic!!

Muito obrigada a todos que ainda lêem essa minha fic!

Bjão pra todos!!!


	6. Cap 5

- Sr Nep?

Um felino amarelo apoiado em duas patas entrou na grande sala do conselheiro do Lord. Deu uma boa olhada, estreitando os olhos para as inúmeras estátuas dos monstros que desafiaram o Lord e como castigo foram petrificados naquele ambiente sombrio.

Um Carpete vermelho-sangue cobria todo o chão, o ar parecia contaminado com algum tipo de veneno, porém fraco, o vento batia lá fora nos galhos pretos e sem vida do que restara das árvores.As estátuas pareciam que iam pular em cima do monstro amarelo á qualquer hora, estátuas, com monstros decapitados, outros preparando para atacar, formas e feições que assustaram o felino que inconscientemente deu um passo para trás.

- O que quer besta?

A Voz cortante do conselheiro bradou no ar, atraindo o monstro amarelo, esse virou o rosto para ver o conselheiro do Lord, como sempre sua aparência era semelhante a uma raposa, a cor avermelhada como sangue lhe cobria todo o corpo, se mantendo também em duas patas.

Da sua boca escorria sangue, que o gato identificou sendo de um humano, na verdade de uma criança humana que havia sido capturada há dias atrás.

- S...Sr Nep, os humanos já estão nesse mundo, a viajem no tempo funcionou perfeitamente.

- O Lord vai adorar a notícia.

- Qual notícia? – a voz horrenda penetrou na grande sala, inundando os ouvidos dos dois monstros. O felino tremeu ao reconhecer a voz e vendo o próprio satanás em pessoa.

O Cabelo preto agora lhe cobrindo o rosto. Estava vestido com um manto preto, longo, que lhe cobria os pés, quem o visse agora certamente o confundiria com um humano, se não fosse a permanente cor pálida de sua pele.

A energia maligna a sua volta era imensa, quase sufocando a si próprio, uma áurea preta contornava o seu corpo, faíscas quase que invisíveis saiam de suas mãos, enquanto o olhar gélido se cravara no monstro amarelo diante de si.

O Gato amarelo sentiu um tremor diante da visão assustadora, inconscientemente deu três passos para trás, a fim de sair daquela situação, porém não houve escapatória. Grilard elevou a mão esquerda, seus olhos brilharam criando uma tonalidade vermelho-sangue. Da palma de sua mão, uma bola de energia maligna foi conjurada, tendo a cor preta.

- Qual o seu nome?

O Felino estremeceu diante da pergunta, tudo o que menos queria era dar de cara com um assassino nato de humanos e de monstros. Lançou um olhar para o conselheiro pedindo ajuda que afirmou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida.O Gato voltou a olhar para o Lord que a essa altura já estava impaciente diante da demora.

- Ri...Ridle, Sr Grilard.

Nep balançou a cabeça numa negativa, diante do medo do monstro, tudo o que o Lord mais gostava era o medo nos seres vivos, tendo bastante proveito em devorá-los.

- E a quem você obedece Ridle?

- Ao..ao Sr Lord.

- E a quem eu quero destruir Ridle?

- Os..os humanos Sr.

- E o que você faria se encontrasse um humano?

- Eu o mataria Sr.

Disse meio inseguro, olhando para o Lord que fechou os olhos antes gargalhar alto, sua energia aumentou incontrolavelmente, enquanto presas grandes e afiadas saiam da sua boca e da sua mão.

- Errado meu caro Ridle.

A Sala foi tocada por um completo silêncio quando Grilard parou de rir, colocando um olhar mortífero em direção ao amarelado que tentou correr sabendo qual era a próxima cena, mais não adiantou, sem esforço algum, Grilard jogou a bola de energia sobre o corpo do gato que explodiu na grande sala, deixando apenas algumas partes do corpo e o sangue pelo carpete, onde o líquido avermelhado não era distinguido.

Seu olhar ficou vermelho, os restos do felino começaram a se transformar em pó, abrindo a boca, Grilard sugou todo o resto da criatura morta, absorvendo a energia dessa, enquanto sentia mais um poder se fundindo ao seu.

- Me diga Nep, o que devemos fazer se encontramos um humano?

O Conselheiro elevou o olhar em direção ao Lord que agora abaixara a sua energia maligna, fazendo essa ficar mais controlada e menos assustadora.

- Massacrá-los, torturá-los, quebrar todos os seus ossos, fazer eles sofrerem ao invés de se livrarem com a morte.

Grilard elevou as mãos e começou a bater palmas diante da sabedoria e do entendimento maturo do seu conselheiro.

- É por isso que é o meu braço direito Nep.

- Eu sei Mestre, eu sei. – a raposa baixou a cabeça, limpando o sangue que lhe escorria a boca, enquanto lentamente o som das palmas foram diminuindo até ficarem em um silêncio profundo outra vez.

- Qual era a notícia que tinha para me dar?

- Desculpe Lord, quase me esqueço. – Nep levantou a cabeça se aproximando do Mestre, que agora andava para a varanda do castelo, admirando a terra negra sem nenhuma criatura viva, além dos seus inúmeros exércitos de monstros horrendos que o obedeciam e trabalhavam agora.

- Os pilotos foram trazidos a esse mundo, tudo está saindo como planejado.

- E onde eles estão?

Nep se assustou diante da pergunta, ele não contara ao Lord que o portal do tempo não poderia ser aberto aqui e sim no antigo Reino Sank. Sentiu o olhar do Mestre em cima de si, certamente ele havia detectado o medo emanado da raposa. Nep respirou calmamente, tentando controlar o que sentia se não poderia ser tarde demais e acabaria como um monstro amarelado.

- Estão próximos ao antigo Reino Sank, Meu Lord.

- Eles deveriam estar aqui.

Grilard elevou sua energia mais uma vez, irritado, as paredes da varanda e de todo o castelo começaram a se rachar, o céu que até então estava claro, ganhou uma tonalidade escura, enquanto um raio cortava esse.

- O portal não pode ser aberto aqui meu Lord. Me perdoe, trabalharemos o mais rápido possível para trazê-los aqui.

- É bom mesmo.

Nep sentiu o mestre relaxar, sua energia se acalmando mais uma vez. O céu voltara a clarear, enquanto partes do castelo desmoronava na terra negra.

Grilard voltou a andar, adentrando na sala, caminhando em direção a uma porta escura com um símbolo não conhecido pelo conselheiro. Apenas com o olhar, essa se abriu, dando passagem ao monstro que parou no meu desta, ainda de costa para a raposa.

- A Humana estava boa?

- Sim, estava, muito boa aliás.

Sorriu, descontraindo os músculos, nada passava despercebido pelo Lord das Trevas, pelo homem que acabara com o sossego de humanos e até mesmo monstros.

- Nep?

- Sim?

- É melhor se apressar, ele está na terra.

- Ele? – Nep se perguntou enquanto via o Mestre desaparecer na outra sala. Quem seria ele? Como num estalo o conselheiro olhou para o céu, podia sentir claramente a energia do mutante.

Heero Yui havia voltado das colônias.Ele estava na terra, mais uma vez.

-w-w-w-w-

- Senhorita Mel?

O rapaz de longos cabelos brancos, olhos azuis e com enormes orelhas de gato abriu a porta do quarto da garota, revirou os olhos dentro do aposento, era uma completa bagunça, roupa espalhada por todos os cantos, toalhas em cima da cama e do estranho aparelho que tinha humanos dentro, que o rapaz reconheceu como sendo uma televisão, segundo a garota.

- Senhorita o que está fazendo?

A Bela jovem acabara de sair do banheiro, mais parecia totalmente aérea em relação ao rapaz, rodopiando o quarto inteiro, murmurando coisas desconexas, uma língua dos humanos, que fora perdida no tempo.

- Um...Mel? – tentou chamar a atenção dela novamente, mais não conseguiu, voltou o olhar para fora do quarto, pedindo ajuda ao mutante que observava a garota de um lado para o outro, falando em japonês.

Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma enorme trança, a pele era morena, os olhos azuis claros, penetrantes.Vestia um short preto e uma camisa branca com um símbolo do amor em japonês.

Heero riu por dentro percebendo o que a garota falara, como alguém podia ter tanta incerteza. Isso o lembrava das muitas vezes que fizera isso como americano, ás vezes duvidando dele, quando esse passava muitos dias fora.Deu um largo sorriso, que não era visto á muito tempo, das cenas de ciúmes que fazia, e de quando aprendeu a confiar totalmente no baka trançado.

- Você está tão concentrada. Acho que não vai querer notícias sobre a Ayane não é?

O som, a voz, a maneira de falar, o nome Ayane! Mel parou de andar se virando para a porta do quarto, lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade, não era ilusão, Heero estava ali parado na porta do quarto.Era real!

- Tousan**1**!

Ela pulou em cima de Heero, e esse teve que se apoiar na parede para não ir ao chão, a menina o enchia de beijos por todo o rosto, abraçando o corpo masculino como se quisesse provar a si própria que não era uma ilusão, que seu pai estava realmente ali.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos, não estranhou o pulo da garota no mutante, era sempre assim quando se encontravam e pela falta de visitas por parte do japonês ele sabia que essa noite ninguém dormiria em Realval.

Dando um largo sorriso com a cena ele fechou a porta deixando pai e filha juntos.

Sim, Mel não era filha biológica de Heero, mais era como se fosse. Há muito tempo atrás, na época que começaram a fazer os primeiros bebês super dotados, injetando o soro neles, Duo havia entrado em coma por causa de uma missão.

Heero ficou dias e dias com o americano, do lado dele, dando apoio a Duo mesmo que esse não o ouvisse. Porém com toda essa agonia, o japonês havia esquecido dele próprio, não comia mais, e praticamente parecia um morto vivo. Prestes a desmaiar.

-w-w-w-w-flash back-w-w-w-w-

- Heero você precisa comer, quando Duo acordar ele não vai gostar de ter ver assim..olha pra você....parece que vai cair a qualquer momento.

- Ele vai acordar né Quatre? – sua voz saiu fraca, fazia um mês que o americano estava em coma. Os dedos de Heero passeavam pelo cabelo sedoso do americano, que ainda continuava dormindo tranqüilamente.

- Heero a questão não Duo, é você! Por Alá, você tem que comer alguma coisa. – o loirinho se aproximou do japonês que estava sentando em uma cadeira próximo da cama de Duo.

- Você acha que ele vai demorar a acordar Quatre?

Quatre soltou um suspiro, não conseguia convencer Heero a mudar de idéia, seu mundo havia se resumido em Duo deitado naquela cama de hospital, ele se preocupava com Duo, mais o japonês estava passando dos limites, estava muito magro e com grandes olheiras, sem contar na fraqueza.

- Quatre? – Trowa apareceu na porta do quarto, olhando de Heero para seu anjo.

- Ele não me escuta Trowa, ele não me escuta.

O Moreno abraçou o loiro, enxugando as recentes lágrimas. Tentando dar conforto a ele, de relance olhou para o japonês, será que ele não entendia que estava acabando consigo próprio.

- Está tudo bem Quatre, vá lá pra fora, Wufei esta lá.

- Certo. – Trowa beijou o corpo menor ao seu, limpando o resto das gotículas. Quatre forçou um sorriso e saiu do quarto, olhando mais uma vez para o adormecido americano e o teimoso japonês.

- Heero. Precisamos conversar. – falou firme, tentando chamar a atenção do japonês.

- Eu sei Trowa. Eu sei que estão preocupados comigo mais se eu sair daqui ele vai morrer.

- Ele não vai morrer Heero, o Duo está fora de perigo, mais se você continuar assim quem vai morrer é você, não pode continuar a fazer isso com seu corpo.

- Mas...

- Eu entendo, também me sentiria assim se Quatre estivesse nessa cama, mais essa não é a solução. – Trowa tocou o ombro de Heero, esse lhe virou os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. – vá pra casa descansar, o Duo certamente não quer acordar e encontrar você nesse estado.

- Eu sei mais...eu não consigo, eu preciso ficar perto dele.

- Heero você não me deixa escolhe, no estado em que está posso te deixar inconsciente facilmente, você vai pra casa por bem ou por mau, aqui você não fica mais.

- Mais e o Duo...

- Eu Quatre e Wufei revezaremos, está certo? Ficou mais tranqüilo?

Ele moveu a cabeça lentamente, antes de levantar, as roupas estavam folgadas diante do seu louco período de jejum. Estava cambaleante, quando olhou pela última vez o rosto do seu amor antes de sair do quarto sendo seguido por Trowa.

Quatre e Wufei deram um grande sorriso, ao ver Heero saindo do quarto, em horas como essa nada melhor que Trowa para convencer Heero de algo.

Dois dias se passaram, Heero ainda estava um pouco "abalado fisicamente e emocionalmente" mais estava melhorando, e foi nesse dia que ele recebeu o telefonema de Quatre lhe dando as boas novas.

Duo havia acordado, Heero não esperou nenhum minuto para ir até o hospital, quando entrou no quarto viu apenas um americano sorridente e um pouco assustado pela aparência do amante.

Duo ter acordado foi um milagre, já que não era previsto pelos médicos. Mais a responsável foi uma pequena garotinha de olhos azuis, ela era um dos bebês super dotados e tinha o poder de entrar na mente das pessoas, estava órfã já que seus pais haviam morrido misteriosamente por um incêndio que não se soube o motivo.

Os dois, Heero e Duo se apaixonaram pela menina, e quando saíram do hospital no outro dia tinham uma filha, uma pequena mostrinha chamada Mel Maxwell Yui.

-w-w-w-w-fim do flash back-w-w-w-w-

- Pensei que nunca mais viria me ver.

A Garota soltou do abraço, olhando as órbitas azuis, fazia tempo que não via seu pai e ela se sentia só. Na verdade, mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela nunca superará a morte de Duo e com a nova lei de separação de monstros e humanos ela não tinha contato com Ayane.

- Como poderia esquecer da única pessoa que me restou na vida

- Não fala assim Tousan.

Sorriu tentando animar o imortal, mais por dentro, ela estava se corroendo de tanta dor, não havia paz para humanos e muito menos monstros, a guerra que matara seu pai, nunca ia acabar, por que só acabaria se Grilard morresse e isso era um tanto que sonhas alto demais.

- Vejo que ainda sabe japonês!

Heero já sabia onde aquela conversa ia parar se não mudasse o rumo dela, ele sabia que não era o único que sofria ali, sentia falta de Duo, dos outros pilotos e isso lhe doía o coração, a mente, a alma, mais tinha que se controlar, por mais que Mel fosse uma adulta, ela era sua filha e o que menos queria era ver aquela menina chorando, se lembrando do passado, foi uma promessa que fizera a si próprio. Fazer a garota feliz.

- Tive o melhor professor do mundo.

- Vamos ficar falando de mim, ou você não quer saber sobre a Ayane?

- Aya? O que ela disse?

A monstrinha esmagou Heero, apertando esse contra a parede, sacudindo ele sem parar, os olhos com um tom de preocupação e medo.

- Ela me trocou não foi? Eu sabia, ela não me ama mais.

O japonês já estava ficando tonto, prendeu os braços da menina, colocando eles sobre a nuca dela, enquanto pressionava ela na parede.

- Calma, você tem que aprender a confiar mais na Ayane. Ela te ama, disse que ficariam juntas logo, logo.

- Jura Tousan, você jura que ela disse isso?

- Juro.

Heero solta os braços da garota. Mel pula em cima do pai o abraçando de felicidade, mais lágrimas de alegria desciam por seus olhos, banhando o doce rosto feminino. Dava beijos e mais beijos no imortal, agradecendo a ele por estar aqui, por ter dado essa notícia maravilhosa.

Ele aceitou as carícias da filha, podia ver a alegria dela, em cada gesto, em cada olhar que ela dava, em cada gota de lágrima. O sorriso dela era precioso, lembrava Duo, lembrava os vários sorrisos do baka. Apesar se não ser filha biológica, Mel era muito parecida com um americano.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por uma pequena cabecinha. Wing entrou no quarto, vendo a cena, não entendia muito bem o que se passava ali, em seus arquivos detectou aquele sentimento como sendo a alegria.

O pequenino produziu um som parecido com um miado de gato. Mel soltou Heero, se abaixando diante do pequeno, pegou o monstrinho no colo, beijando ele, enquanto murmurava "ela me ama Wing, ela me ama".

Wing estava se sentindo incomodado diante de tentos beijos, tentou fugir das mãos da garota, mais essa não deixou, começou a rodar com o animalzinho pelo quarto.

De longe sentado na cama, Heero ria da cena, a garota parecia ter voltado a ser criança. Á sua pequena filha Mel estava feliz.

-w-w-w-w-

Continuação...

-w-w-w-w-

**1** Tousan Pai

Eu sei, eu sei!

Prometi que postaria o cap logo, mais acabei me enrolando com as provas e recuperações, sabe como é né?

Pra quem estava esperando o encontro do Hee imortal com os g-boys, desculpa. Mas é que eu não estava com cabeça pra fazer o encontro deles

Bjus pra todos e por favor mandem coments se não vou achar que a minha fic não está agradando e paro de escrever.

Até a próxima

Karin-chan


	7. Cap 6

- Faz uma hora Q! Estou ficando preocupado. – Duo resmungou pela milésima vez.

Quatre se aproximou do americano, ele estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore, se refrescando com a sombra. O olhar perdido na direção onde Heero, Trowa e Wufei haviam partido em busca de comida e informações.

- Relaxa Duo, eles vão voltar logo. – a voz confortou o americano, porém nem tanto. Os olhos ametistas estavam perdidos no nada, lembrando de Heero, de como ele poderia estar agora, nesse mundo louco que haviam caído. E se estivessem machucados? E se estivessem mortos...não! Eles não estavam, e muito menos Heero. Sacudiu a cabeça tirando a idéia ruim dessa. Sempre fora otimista, não seria agora que ia mudar.

- E o seu braço? Ta tudo bem?

Duo olhou para o próprio braço diante da pergunta de Quatre. Quando os três saíram Quatre ficara para poder limpar o ferimento. Seu braço estava enfaixado com pedaços da regata do japonês.

- Eu ainda estou vivo, não é mesmo?

- É...vaso ruim não quebra. – Quatre se juntou ao amigo, sentando embaixo da árvore.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para o mesmo ponto. O dia já se acabava, estava ficando noite e nada deles voltarem. O vento parecia brincar com os galhos da maioria das árvores. E os ruídos eram assustadores no local.

- Sou eu ou isso aqui está parecendo um cemitério?

- É, também não estou gostando desse lugar. – respondeu Quatre abraçando as pernas. – Está ficando frio. A temperatura deve cair à noite.

- É, tem toda razão. Daria tudo para me aquecer.

- É...- a voz de Quatre saiu meio tímida e em segundo seu rosto estava corado como um pimentão. Duo não pôde deixar de notar a expressão do amigo e estava mais que claro no que sua mente estava pensando.

- Sabe Q, eu pensei que você era um anjo!! Mas acho que pensar no Trowa só por que eu falei na palavra "esquentar" me leva a acreditar que tem algo mais escondido em você do que gentileza e bondade. - Duo correu o olhar pelo rosto do amigo que continuava vermelho. – Acho que eu toparia conhecer o Senhor Malicioso.

- Duo!!

- O que? Eu só disse a verdade e você sabe disso.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto, ok?

- Ta..se você não quer admitir tudo bem. – Duo voltou a olhar para o nada – Você gosta mesmo do Trowa não é mesmo?

Quatre balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa, lembranças de momentos felizes entre os dois invadiu a sua mente. Duo sorriu, feliz pelo amigo ter alguém para amar. Por ter alguém que o amasse.

O Silêncio prevaleceu entre s dois. Ambos preocupados e ainda assim cansados e de uma certa forma amedrontados pelo lugar esquisito.

wwww

- Não que eu esteja ficando louco, mas aquilo é uma lua?

Heero e Trowa viraram o olhar para o céu onde Wufei apontara. Parecia muito uma lua. A constar pelo brilho e pela forma.

- É, por que? – Trowa voltou a olhar para Wufei que se encontrava atrás.

- Se isso é uma lua, o que é aquilo? – apontou para o outro lado. Uma mesma esfera só que de coloração preta. Aparentava estar mais distante.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Bom saber que não sou o único desorientado aqui.

Os três pararam de andar. Estavam ha horas tentando achar algum ser vivo de preferência humano e com inteligência, mas não adiantava. O Local parecia uma floresta morta, coberta por várias plantas sem vida.

- Vamos voltar, não vamos achar nada aqui. – disse Heero atraindo o olhar de todos. Trowa olhou em volta, não havia como conseguirem algo e principalmente com a noite chegando. Wufei concordou com a cabeça, recomeçariam pela manhã. Lentamente recomeçaram o caminho de volta. A escuridão já era evidente depois de alguns minutos. Heero olhou para as estrelas, tentando se orientar pela constelação e se assustou ao reconhecê-la. Parou de andar se virando violentamente tentando compreender. Estavam no norte, tinha certeza. Aquela constelação era conhecida no seu mundo, então..o que diabos estava havendo ali?

- Yui? – Wufei o chamou, porém esse não o ouviu. Wufei olhou para Trowa em dúvida.

- Heero o que foi?

-Essa constelação, eu conheço.

Trowa e Wufei olharam para o céu rapidamente. Não demorou muito para também perceberem que era uma constelação conhecida.

- Ok. O que diabos está havendo aqui? – Wufei se desesperou, virando para os outros – isso é um tipo de sonho público? Por isso não faz nenhum sentido! Esse lugar não faz nenhum sentido! Eu quero saber o que acontecendo aqui!

- Gritar não vai adiantar nada Wufei.

- Não me diga o que fazer Barton.

- CALA A BOCA. – Wufei deu um pulo com o grito do japonês – Não estamos em nenhum tipo de sonho, isso é real.

- Como você sabe Yui?

- Eu sei, você sabe e o Trowa também. Todos nós sabemos como viemos parar aqui, e todos nós sabemos que isso é real. Não se faça de tolo.

O Chinês virou o rosto irritado. Tentar enganar o soldado perfeito com a história de "eu não acredito nisso" quando na verdade acredita, era muita burrice. Encostou-se em uma árvore, voltando a olhar de Trowa para Heero. Podia sentir que aquilo era real, mas também era tão difícil de acreditar. Estar em um mundo com duas luas, totalmente desconhecido, porém com uma constelação igual a da terra não era de se ignorar.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante, foi quando Trowa percebeu o líquido avermelhado na testa do japonês.

- Heero, seu corte está sangrando novamente. – o japonês tocou no local ferido, soltando um leve gemido pela dor causada. – Vamos voltar, mentes cansadas não raciocinam direito.

- Deus!!! – Wufei sussurrou assustado. Heero e Trowa olharam para ele sem entender o porque do medo. – Wufei? O que foi? – perguntou Trowa.

- Olhem para trás. – Heero não entendeu muito, Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha também em confusão. Ambos os dois olharam para trás e por pouco não soltaram um grito. A meio km deles havia uma criatura verde de mais ou menos 3 metros de altura. Longas asas azuis saiam das costas do animal, tinha garras e se sustentava nas quatro patas grossas.

Heero procurou-se manter a calma, aquilo certamente havia passado dos limites, mas mesmo assim ele era um controlador nato de emoções, não ia se deixar levar pelo medo. Levantou a cabeça para poder enxergar melhor a criatura. Era definitivamente enorme e com três grandes chifres no meio da testa.

- Fiquem calmos. Nada de ações agressivas.

O Monstro avançou lentamente sobre eles. Heero sentiu Trowa prender a respiração pela aproximação da criatura. Essa se aproximou devagar indo à direção de Heero. A baba gosmenta lhe escorria a boca, o monstro ficou frente a frente ao japonês, mas por ser um pouco mais alto ele abaixou a grande nuca de encontro com a cabeça de Heero.

Tudo que Heero precisou nessa hora foi pura concentração. Ter um monstro de frente a ele, com a cabeça na mesma altura da sua assusta qualquer um. A criatura verde se aproximou mais, tentando sentir o cheiro de sangue que emanava da testa do japonês. Ele pode sentir o hálito terrível do bicho e teve certeza que ia desmaiar se não saísse dali agora.

- Yui.. – Wufei o chamou baixinho e o mostro moveu sua cabeça na direção do som como se não pudesse enxergar nada que estivesse na sua frente. O chinês se calou na mesma hora, buscando o olhar de Trowa que também não demonstrava muita firmeza no que fazer.

Eram pilotos gundams, nunca foram treinados para uma ameaça com um "alienígena gigante" ou nesse caso talvez um "carnívoro gigante". Ainda sim, nenhum dos três perdeu a tentativa do animal de tentar encontrar o motivo do barulho da voz do chinês. As mentes começaram a trabalhar rapidamente, foi quando perceberam que o mostro era cego e possivelmente poderiam escapar vivos. Heero lançou um olhar a Wufei, e esse entendeu perfeitamente o plano. Trowa fez um pequeno barulho com a garganta de propósito chamando a atenção do monstro que agora se aproximava dele. Wufei se abaixou até a terra sem vida e pegou uma pequena pedra, levantou-se e a jogou-a bem longe. A teoria de ambos não estava errada. A criatura rapidamente deixou Trowa e correu pela mata morta atrás do barulho.

- Corram – foram as últimas palavras do japonês. Os três começaram a correr desesperadamente, sabendo que não demoraria muito para a criatura ouvir o barulho de seus passos.

- Ta legal. Sei que isso vai parecer muita coisa do Duo, mas, podemos entrar em pânico? – gritou Wufei, olhando espantado para os dois amigos e de volta para o caminho que estava percorrendo.

- O certo seria dizer "não", mas esse é um caso diferente. Agora corra! – Trowa se espantou pela resposta do japonês. Heero Yui perdendo o controle! Aquilo não acontecia todo dia.

- Heero, acha que estamos no caminho certo?

- Não sei Trowa, mas melhor que não seja, se não ferraremos não somente a nós como ao Duo e ao Quatre.

Trowa se arrepiou com esse pensamento. Poderia morrer, mas não ia deixar que nada ferisse o seu anjo. Engoliu seco quando sentiu o chão tremer. Olhou para Heero e Wufei. Ele estava vindo. A criatura horrenda estava perseguindo o barulho de seus passos. Era o fim?

wwww

- Droga! Nada deles chegarem.

- Duo. – Quatre o chamou ainda de onde estava, enquanto o americano se encontrava em pé, rodopiando sem parar com a desculpa de precisar se movimentar para se aquecer, quando na verdade era só preocupação. – Eu andei pensando...você gosta do Heero ou talvez seja impressão minha?

Uma tremenda corrente de insegurança percorreu o corpo do americano. Seu corpo inteiro se alertou a quantidade de importância da pergunta. Olhou para o árabe.Nada escapava do doce e sentimental, Quatre Winner. – Na verdade eu ainda não sei direito Quatre – respirou fundo sentando em sua frente. – Eu sinto como se toda minha vida dependesse dele, como se ele morresse eu não existisse e ao mesmo tempo acho que esse sentimento é algo errado. – tentou expressar da melhor forma possível, porém pelo olhar do outro não conseguiu muito.

- Você acha errado gostar de um homem?

- Não Quatre! Eu não quis dizer isso, se não jamais apoiaria você e o Trowa..é só que...a amizade que eu tenho com o Heero foi tão difícil de se construir e por mais que eu o conheça há muito tempo, é como se eu não o conhecesse, não sei o que ele pensa, o que passou na infância, não sei como é realmente Heero Yui, se é que esse é o seu nome posso amar alguém que eu não conheço realmente...eu só me sinto um pouco confuso...é que...não é fácil para eu confiar totalmente em ágüem, principalmente quando se trata de amor. – tudo que estivera o perturbando há meses foram posto para fora. Sentia o olhar de Quatre sobre si e não sabia se esse o entenderia.

- Talvez ele não queria que agente o conhecesse.- Duo levantou o olhar para Quatre sem entender.

- Estamos falando de Heero Yui e por mais que todos nós fomos vítimas com o treinamento e tudo mais, nós sabemos que Heero foi o mais afetado e por isso ele é um dos melhores. Talvez ele não queira falar sobre si mesmo por causa disso, eu não sei, também não entendo a mente dele.

- Está me dizendo que o Heero provavelmente só se abrirá com alguém especial e eu tenho que dar o primeiro passo e me arriscar?

- Basicamente isso – o loiro deu um sorriso angelical. Não sabia o que Duo tinha passado na infância, pelo qual trauma o deixava inseguro em relação ao amor, mas com certeza Heero também tinha os seus traumas e somada com a não experiente relação com os próprios sentimentos dificultava mais ainda.

- Isso é loucura Quatre. Loucura! Sei que amo Heero, só tenho medo de me arriscar...de ser usado novamente. – as últimas palavras de dor saíram como um sussurro e não chegaram aos ouvidos do Árabe. Só Duo sabia pelo que passara ao confiar em pessoas na sua infância. Pessoas que prometeram um amor eterno e por fim o abandonaram. Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando afugentar as lembranças para o fundo da memória de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. Quatre não entendeu muito bem o gesto, estava disposto a perguntar quando ouviu vozes e se levantou rapidamente seguido de Duo.

Olharam na direção do barulho. Eram eles. Quatre reconhecia as vozes, estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

- Q? – Duo olhou para o amigo assustado, o chão começara a tremer sem mais nem menos e cada vez mais a tremedeira ficava mais violenta. Voltaram a olhar para o ponto onde as vozes se aproximaram e se assustaram quando Heero apareceu na mata correndo feito um louco, sendo seguido por Trowa e Wufei. Duo se espantou ao notar a quantidade enorme de sangue que corria solta pelo corte do japonês e agora escorria pelo rosto e pescoço.

- Corram! – foi o grito de Wufei e a grande criatura saiu detrás dos três, correndo na mesma direção. Quatre e Duo paralisaram em medo.Heero pegou na mão de Duo e o puxou pela mata morta á dentro. Trowa fez o mesmo com Quatre e todos inclusive Wufei se desesperaram em correr. O grito do mostro fez Duo acordar em seu transe ainda estando correndo sendo puxado por Heero.

- O que diabos é aquilo?

- Não sei. Apenas corra. – foi o grito de Heero. Nessa hora todos haviam se separado. Duo corria seguindo o caminho do japonês, porém não via mais sinal algum de Quatre e Trowa ou Wufei. Não tinha nem certeza se o mostro ainda estavam atrás deles, não sabia de nada.

- Ali – Heero apontou para uma caverna negra com uma pequena passagem, talvez só capaz de passar uma criança.

Puxou Duo para perto de si e o fez entrar primeiro. Com um pouco de dificuldade pela passagem ser pequena e estreita, Duo conseguiu passar. Logo em seguida Heero se espremeu no pequeno buraco, se juntando ao americano.

- Você está bem? – perguntou para o ele, preocupado. Duo afirmou com a cabeça, embora ainda estivesse muito assustado com o ocorrido.

Heero olhou a caverna em que estavam, não era pequena, e também dava para ficar em pé sem nenhum problema. Voltou o olhar para Duo. Ele estava assustado, o olhado de uma maneira preocupada.

- O que foi?

- Heero você...- Duo parou pasmo. A cabeça do japonês estava coberta de sangue, o corte estava enorme e o sangue já molhava a sua camisa agora. – Heero...Meu Deus...

Heero tocou no corte e no próprio rosto. Pode sentir o sangue correndo por si. De repente, tudo foi ficando escuro. Pôde ouvir a voz preocupada de Duo gritando seu nome, sentiu-se fraco e por fim desmaiou, se entregando ao mundo da escuridão.

wwww

- O que o melhor pai do mundo vai fazer hoje? – Mel chegou de surpresa na varanda do quarto do japonês. Ele estava encostado na grade vendo uma das únicas paisagens vivas no planeta. Mel se aproximou mais, se apoiando na pequena grade, mantendo a mão no ombro do pai.

- Então??

- O que você quer?

Mel virou pasma para ele. Os olhos penetrantes de seu pai enxergavam tudo. Impossível enganá-los. – Por que acha que eu quero alguma coisa Tousan?

- Por que sempre que você quer alguma coisa você começa me elogiando!

- Heiii..não é verdade. – fez um biquinho de ofendida, abaixando a cabeça e nada. Voltou a olhar para seu pai que tinha a sobrancelha levantada e uma expressão de "isso não funciona comigo".

- E então?

- Eu só estava pensando em....bem... – começou a enrolar as palavras. Sem notar no que fazia, começou a enrolar os fios de cabelo no dedo, repetindo o mesmo gesto de seu outro pai. – Eu... – Mel parou de falar observando o olhar de Heero. Estava perdido, como se estivesse no se estivesse sofrendo.

- Pai? O que foi?

Heero sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento do Americano. Olhou para filha que o encarava assustada, sem entender o que estava havendo. Era normal. Mel era muito desligada das coisas. Desorganizada e às vezes irresponsável e por mais "velha" que fosse para qualquer humano normal, para a raça dos monstros ela era apenas uma adolescente. – Por que você ta chorando Tousan? – ela se aproximou para tocar o rosto do pai, Heero se sentiu perdido, confuso, por que ela lembrava tanto do americano, como se fosse filha de sangue mesmo. Heero recuou ao toque da menina. Ela não entendeu o por que daquilo, em um minuto estavam bem e agora seu pai estava entrando em um colapso de lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem....eu só....só preciso ficar sozinho. – tentou disfarçar, revirando os olhos vermelhos por toda a varanda. Não chorava, nem soluçava, apenas as lágrimas caíam das órbitas azuis. Não era culpa de Mel, ela não tinha noção do que fazia. Lembrou-se do "sorriso Duo Maxwell" e por mais uma vez pensou em coloca-lo prática. – Eu estou bem, não foi nada.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou preocupada. Foi quando Heero apelou de vez para o estilo Maxwell, fez o melhor sorriso que pode e o estampou no rosto, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e pediu para Mel se retirar para poder pensar sobre "a missão".

Assim que a garota fechou a porta do quarto, Heero desmoronou no chão. Vivera tanto com o americano que até o seu "sorriso de bom samaritano" aprendera. Abraçou as pernas em um gesto defensor. Passaram-se tantos anos, mas parecia que Duo estava apenas viajando e que um dia voltaria. Mas ele nunca voltaria. Nunca mais estaria com ele. E por uma eternidade ia sorrir para sua filha com esse "sorriso Maxwell"...sorriso que Heero daria tudo para vê-lo, porém sendo um sorriso sincero. Aos poucos a respiração foi se acalmando. Olhou para fora, para a bela paisagem. Era um campo imenso de lírios. Árvores, plantas, animais e até pequeninos monstrinhos pacíficos no local. O céu já estava escuro pela chegada da noite. Noite!! Duo sempre amara a noite. Toda vez lhe empurrava para uma boate. Heero lembrava muito bem que odiava, só ia para satisfazer o americano e no final, tudo parecia um paraíso.

As lágrimas voltaram a descer. Por que isso estava acontecendo justo agora? Ele sempre sonhara com Duo, sempre tivera visões e até mesmo pesadelos. Mas agora, tudo parecia levar ao americano. Qualquer gesto, qualquer ato, qualquer coisa. Cada dia que se passava era como se Duo estivesse prestes a voltar. Cada dia que se passava acordava de mais um sonho e encarava a realidade..o pesadelo da vida.

Como um animal ferido levantou-se e foi caminhando até a cama. Não demorou muito para desabar e ser atordoados por sonhos e pesadelos. Por que simplesmente, Duo não mais existia, não mais!

wwww

-Irmã Helen eu prometo que faço qualquer coisa....-o barulho do trovão fez Duo tremer, dando um pulo para trás. Sempre odiou tempestades, não lhe trazia nenhuma memória boa. – Por favor Irmã... –mas um trovão e Duo novamente pulou esbarrando no ainda desacordado japonês.

Olhou para o corpo deitado ao seu lado. Heero estava desacordado há duas horas e isso estava assustando americano, principalmente com um bando de trovões, um possível monstro lá fora e a possibilidade de Heero estar precisando de atendimento médico.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, que agora já estavam bem melhores sem o sangue, embora o cheiro do líquido ainda emanasse do corpo. Duo limpara o ferimento e estancara o sangramento o máximo que pôde. Olhou preocupado para Heero. Se ele estivesse com algum derrame ou coisa parecida? O que ia fazer? Sair e ser comido pela criatura verde? Aposto que não era a melhor opção.

"Bummmmm". Duo pulou novamente com o barulho, esbarrando o braço ferido na parede da caverna, soltando todos os palavrões já conhecidos pela humanidade. A dor era insuportável. Como se uma faca lhe estivesse sendo encravada no ferimento. Ajeitou o braço o mais confortável possível e se aproximou mais uma vez de Heero constatando que ele não havia acordado com o seu grito "educativo"

- Merda...isso não pode estar acontecendo. – falou raivoso. O curativo que Quatre havia feito com tanto trabalho começara a ficar avermelhado. Great!! Era só o que precisava, estar com o ferimento aberto e um Heero desmaiado.

Encostou a cabeça na parede derrotado. Não tinha como trocar o curativo, até por que se quisesse fazer isso teria que terminar de rasgar a regata inteira do japonês e ficar com o peitoral exposto não era uma boa ocasião. A situação estava difícil, mas Duo era gente e embora estivesse confuso, o fato de poder ver o corpo do japonês o exitava.

O que fazer? Não era uma pergunta meio adequada para o americano. Ele sempre tinha um plano, ou em casos mais complicados, Heero sempre tinha um plano. Mas agora ele não tinha Heero. Não sabia onde estava e muito menos como pedia uma bendita pizza por telefone, como se tivesse um celular, ou uma pizzaria na esquina das árvores mortas.

Seus pensamentos voaram para longe. Para o dia que conheceu o japonês. Em que conheceu os outros. Trowa, Quatre e até o justiceiro Wufei. Como eles estariam agora? Certamente Trowa e Quatre deveriam estar abraçados ha uma hora dessa. Eram inteligentes e Duo não tinha dúvida que estavam seguros. Wufei também não saía como fraquinho no pensamento do americano. Era lógico que talvez estivesse esse exato momento resmungando coisas como a sua inseparável palavra : injustiça!

Duo fechou os olhos por um tempo, os trovões haviam parado, pelo menos um pouco. Agora conversava com sua própria mente, foi quando uma voz impostora lhe inundou os ouvidos.

- Duo...

- Heero!! Você está bem? Como se sente? Tudo ok? – agarrou o japonês pelos ombros o levantando, fazendo o ficar sentado. A voz dele estava fraca. O olhar perdido na caverna, não reconhecendo o local.

- Hei! Você ta legal?

Os olhos se abriram totalmente quando as memórias voltaram. Virou para Duo, por que ele estava tão preocupado. – Sim...eu to...legal...- rapidamente levou a mão à cabeça, parecia que estava de ressaca. Sua cabeça latejava a cada segundo. Apertou os olhos tentando passar a dor preocupando ainda mais o americano.

- Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Eu to bem. – com certeza Duo não esperava nenhuma rendição da parte orgulhosa do japonês. Ele poderia estar morrendo de dores e não falaria. Passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes tirando os teimosos fios de perto do corte. Heero abriu os olhos sem entender o por que do toque. Parecia o mesmo toque de quando Duo acordara pela primeira vez nesse mundo. Tão cheio de emoções, sentimentos... – Eu...eu to bem, sério. – deixou claro, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse doendo horrores. Parte de si queria o toque de Duo, mais a outra parte tinha medo dos sentimentos. Medo do desconhecido.

- Não está com amnésia? Está?

- Ainda não...seu braço? O que houve com o curativo? – Heero tocou no braço do americano. O Sangue estava sobre os pedaços da regata que agora estava ficando avermelhada.

- Eu só..esbarrei na parede.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha. – Uma queda?

- Na verdade...

Outro trovão e Duo praticamente foi parar em cima do japonês, para ser mais exato entre suas pernas. As cabeças estavam tão próximas que conseguiam ouvir a respiração um do outro. – Foi apenas um trovão....eu não gosto muito. – revelou-se diante dele. As ametistas encontraram as órbitas azuis cobalto. Estavam tão perto. Os lábios clamavam o toque um do outro. Os corpos mesmo precisando de descanso, desejavam um ao outro. Desejavam o amor.

- Heero..eu...

Não teve nada que o impedisse. A confusão de seus próprios sentimentos, a dor de cabeça ainda forte e presente, nada! Beijou os lábios do americano, como se cada parte do seu corpo desejasse isso. A língua de Duo pediu passagem e Heero a concedeu. Puderam sentir o gosto um do outro, o amor escondido entre eles.

Heero puxou a cabeça do americano mais para perto de si. E Duo não demorou a fazer o mesmo. Com o braço são, começou a tirar a roupa do japonês. Heero atacou o pescoço do americano antes que ele conseguisse despi-lo. Duo se rendeu, estirando seu pescoço para trás, expondo a pele tão desejada a boca perversa e motivo de tanto desejo.

- Heero...eu...eu...Heero isso é tão...

- Eu sei... – parou de atacar o frágil pescoço e voltou a olhar para as ametistas. – Eu sei... – de novo aprofundou o beijo naquela boca tão desejada. Duo gemeu quando sentiu algo pressionar o seu membro. Olhou para Heero e constatou que ambos estavam exitados. Ainda um pouco tonto pela dor de cabeça que já estava esquecida pelo prazer e pela perda de sangue Heero virou, se colocando em cima do americano.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, tomando cuidado com o braço machucado de Duo.

Duo afirmou com a cabeça e novamente atacou os lábios do japonês que logo o abandonaram para tirar a sua camisa e atacar o mamilo. Duo delirou quando sentiu a boca do japonês lambendo e mordiscando um lugar que nunca pensara que desse tanto prazer. Vendo o prazer que Duo sentia, Heero chupou mais um pouco o biquinho antes de atacar o gêmeo. Não teve piedade. Fez Duo ir aos céus de tanto prazer.

Duo esticou-se todo que pôde contra o chão frio da caverna. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e apenas por um simples mais preciso ato. Não teve descanso. Logo seu mamilo foi abandonado e a boca de Heero foi decendo, explorando cada lugar de seu corpo, até chegar no objetivo.

Duo prendeu a respiração nessa hora. Heero o olhou malicioso e Duo teve certeza que estava fazendo uma loucura, mais estava amando. Lentamente a boca do japonês foi abrindo o zíper da calça de Duo. Em pouco tempo Duo estava totalmente exposto diante do japonês. Sentia-se vulnerável. Nunca fora visto nu por alguém e por um momento suas dúvidas sobre esse acontecimento ser errado inundaram sua mente e voaram como pássaros ao vento quando seu membro desapareceu na cavidade que era boca de Heero.

- Heerooooooooooo........Deus......- gritou forte, quando sentiu o calor aquecendo seu membro. Mordeu o lábio inferior impedindo de dar outro grito quando o japonês engoliu por completo até o fundo de sua garganta e começou a chupar o pedaço e carne.

- Cristooo.....isso é.......

Heero chupou mais o membro de Duo. Comparando-o ao pirulito. Tirou-o todo da boca, fazendo Duo soltar um resmungo diante da perda do prazer, mas logo depois lambeu a base e engolfou a grossa carne novamente no fundo de sua boca.

Há essa hora Duo já não estava mais na terra. Sentia que gozaria a qualquer instante. O prazer era imenso, quando sumiu. Olhou para Heero chateado, mas em sua mente já sabia qual era o próximo ato, só não estava pronto para isso.

- Heero...

- Sim. – ele escalou o corpo do Americano novamente, beijando os doces lábios. O beijo amoroso durou pouco, pois Duo o partiu e encarou o japonês um pouco temeroso.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes e....

Heero soltou um suspiro carregado de um sentimento que Duo não conseguiu compreender. Olhou para o japonês, ele agora mantinha a cabeça abaixada no peito de Duo.

- Não se preocupe. – Heero levantou a cabeça encarando o olhar ametista. – Nós não temos lubrificante e eu não quero machucá-lo...apenas relaxe e feixe os olhos.

Duo não entendeu bem, mas fez o que pediu, seus olhos foram fechados, porém com a imagem do japonês em sua mente.

Sentiu Heero pegando seu membro e teve que se controlar para não gemer. Heero ergueu-se e direcionou o membro do americano em sua entrada. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando a carne dura deslizou pelo não seu preparado ânus. Duo foi ao céus de tanto prazer, gemendo alto. Heero respirou pesadamente e em um único e brusco movimento deixou-se cair sobre o membro do outro. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgado em dois pedaços. Seu canal reclamava pelo invasor e muito mais por não ter sido preparado para isso. Escondeu a cabeça no pescoço de Duo, ainda mordendo o lábio que agora estava sangrando. Enquanto isso Duo estava no paraíso. Nunca sentira algo tão prazeroso na vida. Abriu os olhos ainda confuso e finalmente se deu conta do que acontecido. Podia sentir as paredes se fechando contra a sua dura carne. Podia sentir o calor o envolvendo...podia sentir...Heero.

- Heero? – perguntou pelo japonês preocupado. O que acabara de fazer era loucura, seu corpo não havia sido preparado e pelo modo agressivo estava claro que alguém não iria sentar amanhã.

Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando Duo. Esse se espantou. Heero parecia pálido e o sangue que escorria pela boca não melhorava a sua situação.

- Você está bem?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e começou a se mover para cima e para baixo. Duo delirou, jamais pensara que poderia sentir tanto prazer ha alguns minutos atrás e se encontrava enganado. Quis ajudar o japonês enquanto esse cavalgava sobre seu membro, mais seu braço machucado não permitiu. Sentia-se dono de todo prazer do mundo, foi quando tocou em algo dentro do japonês que o fez arquear as costas em prazer.

Heero continuou a subir e descer, enquanto o membro de Duo batia sem piedade em sua próstata.

- Heerooooooooo....

- Duooooooooo...

Ambos gritaram o nome do outro e gozaram como nunca haviam gozado na vida. Heero caiu mole nos braços do americano, fraco demais para se levantar. Depois de alguns minutos pós-orgasmo foi que Duo percebeu que o japonês já não estava mais acordado.

O aninhou o melhor que pôde, ainda o mantendo dentro de si e também caiu no sono.

Dúvidas ele tinha.....mas agora....nenhuma.

Continua....

Eu demorei um século por causa das provas e do final de ano!! Mas com certaza valeu a pena!! Um Lemon e um cap grande!!! Valeu a pena esperar!!

Bjus e comentários please...gosto de escrever essa fic mas estou ficando desanimada por que ninguém comenta!!!

Karin-chan


	8. Cap 7

Já era dia nas redondezas de Realval, uma das últimas colônias de monstros pacíficos acordava mais uma vez. O sol forte penetrava nos olhos dos demais monstros que se levantavam para "trabalhar" Alguns com forma humana, outros com formas até por demais assustadoras, mas com um bom coração. A cidade era como qualquer outra, rodeada de casas, locais de vendas, praças, um lar para aqueles que procuravam liberdade e paz. Flores, talvez as únicas vivas no mundo rodeavam o grande "castelo" onde os "importantes" cuidavam do bem estar da cidade. Era alto, num tom metálico. Poderia ser mais considerada uma base do que um monumento para "reis".

Nessa base dormia em sono profundo um mutante japonês. Estava deitado na grande cama, o lençol bege enrolado no corpo másculo. O braço direito cobria uma parte dos belos olhos, manchados de tristeza e amargura.

Sentado a beira da cama o pequeno animalzinho de orelhas pontudas o observava. O olhar era de pura tristeza. Era uma máquina, mas sabia muito bem dos sentimentos dos humanos. Virou a pequena cabecinha, olhando de outro ângulo para o dono. Por que seu mestre estava deitado à uma hora dessa? Wing se aproximou de vagar, cheirando o local como se fosse desconhecido, chegando bem perto da cabeça de Heero. Os olhos estavam com grandes olheiras demonstrando que estivera chorando. O pequeno deitou ao lado do dono, colocando a pata em cima da cabeça, tentando imitá-lo.

- Às vezes acho que você seria um clone perfeito meu. – a voz rouca carregada de tristeza ecoou pelo quarto. Wing deu um pulo da cama, indo parar na mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou seu dono assustado quando esse tirou o braço dos olhos e o olhou com ternura.

Heero riu por dentro, aquele animalzinho robótico realmente se preocupava com ele e o amava, se é que máquinas podem amar.

- Eu não estou morto Wing, estava apenas dormindo.

Dormindo? Mas os humanos não dormem de noite? Foi o que os arquivos de Wing processaram. Com um único pulo chegou até seu dono, subiu em cima do peito desse, deitando ali mesmo, escutando as batidas do seu coração.

Heero acariciou a pequena cabecinha. Mel e Wing eram os únicos que tinham restado, os únicos por quem ainda vivia. Fechou os olhos, cansado, havia dormido muito, porém a mente ainda estava cansada, talvez não a mente...talvez o coração.

-w-w-w-w-

Numa caverna escura o americano se encontrava totalmente acordado. Olhava para o teto da caverna, confuso. Como pudera perder o auto-controle? Mesmo que isso fosse coisa para Heero. Olhou para o seu peito só podendo enxergar a cabeça do japonês que dormia profundamente. O que havia feito era loucura. Gostava de Heero, na verdade o amava mais que tudo, mas...fora muito precipitado, e Heero não é nenhum expert em sentimentos. Talvez ele só fizera aquilo por desespero por não saberem onde estão. Talvez só por necessidade de fazer sexo. Talvez nem o amasse e quando acordasse ignoraria tudo.

- O que eu fiz?

Sussurrou baixinho acariciando o rosto de Heero, mesmo não podendo vê-lo da posição em que estava sabia que ele devia estar com aquela carinha de anjo, era sempre assim quando dormia. Parecia outra pessoa, tão calma e despreocupada com tudo. Parou de acariciar a pele macia e tão tentadora, deixou seus olhos vagarem pela pequena brecha de luz, por onde haviam entrado. Mexeu-se um pouco diante do desconforto e soltou um leve gemido. Havia esquecido completamente que ainda estava dentro dele. Olhou para Heero temendo tê-lo acordado com o seu movimento e para sua infelicidade ele havia acordado.

Heero levantou a cabeça prendendo o olhar nas ametistas do americano. Ambos ficaram parados, olhando um para o outro. As respirações começaram a ficar pesada, havia tanto sentimento, tantas coisas envolvidas, talvez até erros. Foi Duo que primeiro desviou o olhar para o chão da caverna, como se aquela terra fosse a coisa mais preciosa no instante.

- Desculpa por te acordar..é que estamos ..er...você sabe..

Heero não respondeu, abaixou a cabeça novamente, encostando os fios rebeldes no queixo do americano. Tudo que acontecera a noite parecia ter sido um erro, parecia não ter valor algum. Sentia o corpo embaixo ao seu tenso. O que Duo estava pensando? Tudo parecia tão bem ontem e agora...pareciam dois estranhos.

- Já é de manhã – comentou Duo, o que só fez Heero se encolher em seu peito, por que ele estava agindo assim? Por que não tocava no assunto de ontem? O que o americano pensava? Que fora só sexo? Se ele pensava assim, estava muito enganado.

- é...

Duo continuou a olhar para o chão. Sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir a voz carregada de desapontamento do japonês, apesar de não saber o por que. Será que Heero o amava? Não! O Soldado Perfeito nunca amou ninguém e não seria agora que começaria a amar, ou seria?

Heero se irritou com o silêncio. Quem era aquele que estava em baixo dele, por que com certeza não era o Duo que conhecera. Levantou a cabeça olhando para ele. Fitou os olhos ametistas que estavam perdidos no chão. Por que ele não o olhava?

"Por que ele não te ama seu estúpido, por que ninguém te ama!!"

Foi a sua consciência que falou. Olhou para Duo por uma última vez, sua consciência tinha razão. Nunca ninguém o amou, nem a pessoa mais próxima de ser um pai o amou, por que Duo o amaria? Ele não ia querer um soldado que só foi treinado para matar, ele não ia querer mesmo alguém feio como ele. Sentiu-se péssimo por pensar dessa maneira, mas era o único jeito. Colocou as mãos na terra e em um impulso só se levantou, retirando o membro do outro de dentro de si.

- Heero! Você é louco! Dava pelo menos para ter avisado? – reclamou frustrado diante da perda de calor. O japonês se encontrava em pé, o rosto com uma expressão de desconforto.

- Você ta legal?

- To. – mentiu, seu ânus doía mais que tudo nesse momento. Nunca mais ele faria tamanha loucura. Andou desconfortável até as suas roupas, e não conseguiu deixar e escapar um gemido ao se abaixar.

- To vendo que você ta bem – Duo falou sarcástico e se arrependeu em seguida, vendo um fileto de sangue escorrer pela bunda do outro. – Heero..você está sangrando..

A primeira reação do japonês foi tocar em seu corte na testa, mas não estava sangrando, foi então que entendeu. Virou para Duo que ainda estava nu com a trança praticamente desfeita lhe caindo os ombros, virou o rosto resmungando algo, começando a se vestir.

- Não vou morrer por causa disso. – respondeu frio, colocando a blusa e em seguida o spandex. Quis morrer quando o tecido fez pressão na sua bunda, o que não passou despercebido por Duo.

- Desculpa Heero..por minha culpa..

- A Culpa é minha não sua. Agora se vista, temos que ir.

Por um momento Duo ficou feliz por Heero ter ignorado o fato do ocorrido, não queria ouvir que tudo fora apenas sexo. Levantou-se e pegou suas roupas no chão. Heero o olhou e saiu da caverna sem antes soltar um leve gemido pelos passos. Duo voltou o olhar para suas roupas e começou a se vestir.

Acabou de trançar a desarrumada trança se é que se podia se chama de trança e saiu da caverna. De primeiro ficou feliz ao poder sentir o sol em seu rosto, se espreguiçou diante da beleza do céu e voltou a terrível realidade do local ainda frio e morto. Olhou para Heero que se encontrava encostado em uma árvore com a cara nada boa. Sentiu-se culpado pelo outro, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que fora Heero que agira como "superman", não ele.

- Acho que aquele monstro não está mais por perto. Podemos ir. – falou Heero, começando a andar pela mata morta.

- E pra onde vamos?

- Não pergunte para mim – falou seco e o clima antes pesado, gelou totalmente. O que parecia ter sido o paraíso ontem, virara um inferno.

-w-w-w-w-

- Sr Nep?

- Diga! – respondeu frio para um monstrinho azulado.

- A base que caça humanos capturou 3 dos pilotos.

- Quais?

- Disseram que era Winner, Chang e o outro Barton.

- Prepare uma nave verme, vamos viajar.

-w-w-w-w-

- Tousan você está acordado? – Mel bateu na porta do quarto.

Ontem à noite seu pai praticamente fora engolido pela tristeza. Não era burra, conhecia muito bem os incríveis "sorrisos disfarças" que Heero usava quando estava triste. Conhecia bem e lembrava de Duo. Sabia que algo tinha haver com o seu outro pai, também sabia que era sua culpa por Heero estar assim, só não sabia o que fizera.

- Tousan? – bateu mais uma vez e nada, girou a maçaneta e se espantou por a porta estar aberta. Entrou no quarto com cuidado sem fazer nenhum barulho. Fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama, vendo seu pai dormindo com a mão em cima do corpo do pequeno Wing que estava em cima de seu peito.

Sorriu e ficou triste novamente ao notar as olheiras no rosto de seu pai. Tudo culpa minha, sua mente repetia como uma oração sem fim. Aproximou-se, sentando no chão, apoiou as mãos na cama e ficou a observar o sono de Heero.

- Me desculpa, eu não pude salvá-lo. – Wing abriu os olhos, vendo a garota. "Não pude salvá-lo", o pequeno entendeu que a menina estava falando de Duo. Podia ser poderosa, mas na época era apenas uma criança, não tinha nem metade do poder que possuía hoje, como esperava se culpar pela morte dele?

- Me desculpa. – Mel sussurrou outra vez antes de cair no sono. Wing olhou para ela e em seguida para um sonolento Heero. Tanta tristeza...para corações tão puros.

-w-w-w-w-

Falava, não falava, falava, não falava. Era assim que estava a cabeça do americano nesse momento. Heero estava na sua frente, andando cauteloso, olhando para todos os lugares da "mata", enquanto a carcaça denominada Maxwell o seguia perdido em pensamentos. Ficara feliz quando o japonês não tocara no assunto, temia as malditas palavras, mas agora, essas benditas letras eram o que lhe faltavam. Mesmo que doesse ouvi-las, estava se tornando mais doloroso não ouvi-las.

- Já chega, ok!!! O que ouve?

Heero virou bruscamente para Duo que esbarrou nele ainda desnorteado com o que acontecera.

- O que?

Duo se encolheu com o olhar frio do outro, parecia querer matá-lo, engoliu seco quando Heero se aproximou de si, cruzando os braços o fitando.

- Vai me dizer por que você está assim?

- Er..não é nada. – Droga!! Duo se chutou mentalmente, ele era a pessoa menos indicada para falar uma mentira. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão, sentia o vento lhe bater as costas, levando sua trança para lá e para cá.

- Se não fosse nada, você estaria falando sem parar. – Heero controlou sua voz, colocando ela mais suave. Levantou a cabeça de Duo com a mão. Por mais uma vez as ametistas cruzaram com o mar azul e Heero sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver uma lágrima tímida descer pelo belo rosto do americano.

- Duo, foi algo que eu fiz?

Ele negou com a cabeça, encostando essa no peito do outro. Esperava uma rejeição, qualquer coisa, menos um abraço confortante de Heero. Aquele abraço fez Duo ir em frente, mesmo que Heero dissesse o que não queria ouvir, era melhor do que ficar na dúvida.

- O que tudo significou para você Heero?

Duo se aprofundou no abraço do outro, escondendo sua cabeça na curva do pescoço desse. Sentia Heero tenso, ele sabia, para Heero não significava nada, apenas sexo, era isso..mas...se era apenas sexo, por que ele o abraçara? Por que ele ainda o estava abraçando?

- Eu te amo Duo e mesmo que você não me ame, o que fizemos ontem foi o melhor momento da minha vida, você não sabe o que eu era antes de ver o teu sorriso, eu vivia nas sombras, eu nem ao menos sabia o que era alegria..eu..

Heero foi interrompido pelo beijo ardente do americano. Heero correspondeu ao beijo, feliz por novamente poder provar os lábios do outro. Duo se separou do outro, sussurrando em sua orelha – eu também te amo Heero, te amo mais que tudo. – e voltou a beijá-lo com mais força, as mãos de Duo se moveram para o rosto do japonês, enquanto as mãos de Heero alcançavam a cintura do americano.

Em seus íntimos, ambos queriam rir, estiveram sofrendo tanto por uma causa que nunca existira, ambos pensavam que o outro o usara, quando na verdade foi o mais puro sentimento que os unira.

Duo sentia-se feliz, não se importava mais sobre onde estavam, ou como sairiam daquele lugar. Tinha Heero e era o que importava. Os dois se separaram pela falta de ar. Ambos os lábios vermelhos, ainda sedentos de paixão, ainda desejando o toque do outro.

- Somos tão burros. – Heero acariciou a pele do americano, a tratando como um tesouro valioso. Duo fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho quente e acolhedor, era tão bom poder sentir Heero, poder amar Heero.

- Somos burros, mas burros apaixonados. – Heero não pode evitar rir com o comentário do americano. Parou e continuou a olhar para o doce anjo a sua frente, um anjo com grandes asas de amor, asas de sentimentos.

- Eu te amo tanto, desde o momento que eu te vi. – Duo abriu os olhos, vendo o olhar azul o admirando – Eu também!

Ambos ficaram um olhando para o outro. Aquele era o momento que ficaria na memória e no coração dos dois. Heero continuava a acariciar o rosto de Duo. Rosto tão suave e alegre, rosto que o fez viver novamente.

- Eu não quero estragar a festinha, mas o Sr Frech tem muitos compradores. – Heero e Duo viraram espantados para a voz sarcástica. Na frente deles havia um monstro azulado na forma de um humano, vestia uma longa capa preta encobrindo seu corpo, deixando a mostra só a cabeça e nessa um pequeno cifre vermelho. Ao seu lado duas criaturas vermelhas, com listras pretas em todo o corpo, estavam em pé sobre as duas patas, tendo as outras mais curtas, porém com grandes garras. Cada criatura possuía três olhos grandes e vermelhos, uma grande cauda de fogo e por fim um chifre no meio do rosto.

O único pensamento que Heero tinha era a proteção do americano, em um movimento não elaborado se pôs na frente dele, ficando entre ele e as criaturas.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ainda receoso, porém com a voz firme. Talvez poderia falar com o azulado, já que esse parecia ter inteligência.

- Oww...você não sabe? – o monstro em forma de humano fez uma carinha de pena – não se preocupe, vai saber quando chegar à hora. – o monstro sorriu e Duo teve medo, apertando a mão de Heero num pedido de mudo de socorro. Heero olhou sobre os ombros para Duo, sentia o medo através dele, podia sentir o desespero e até mesmo ele estava ficando aterrorizado, nunca fora preparado para isso antes.

- Humanos são tão idiotas mesmo – a monstro azulada pronunciou algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida e as duas criaturas deram um paço à frente, fazendo Heero e Duo recuarem.

- Eu sinto pena de vocês – o azulado falou, fazendo uma cara triste, mas os dois estavam mais preocupados com os dois imensos avermelhados que iam ao seu encontro.

- Mentirinha – falou, soltando uma alta gargalhada. Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os monstros avançaram e Heero não teve nem tempo de correr, foi envolto pela escuridão, mas em seu inconsciente ainda segurava a mão de Duo. Não queria perdê-lo, não agora que sabia que ele o amava.

-w-w-w-w-

- Onde...onde estou? Tro..wa? – Quatre abriu os olhos devagar, parecia que um caminhão havia passado por cima dele, balançou a cabeça lentamente, sentindo o cansaço lhe envolvendo. Quando finalmente pode abrir os olhos se espantou.

Estava em total escuridão. Mal enxergava os seus próprios braços. Nenhum sinal de som, de vida, do Trowa, onde ele estaria?

- Trowaaaaaaaaa.... – Gritou o nome do amado, mas, por que não ouviu o som da sua própria voz? Gritou novamente, com mais força, porém não ouviu nada, onde estava a sua voz? Onde ele estava? Estava desesperado, parou, fechando os olhos, tentando lembrar do que ocorrera.

Como flashes as memórias voltaram, a vinda nesse mundo, a correria por causa de um monstro, Trowa...sim, ele se escondera em uma casa mau acabada e estranha, parecia ser feita de metal...sim...seu amor lhe disse para descansar, mas, onde estava seu amor?

_- Trowa.....olha ali!!! – Quatre apontou para uma estranha e acabada casa. Trowa puxou a mão do namorado para o local, podia sentir que o monstro não viera atrás deles, mas antes de tudo queria a proteção do seu loiro._

_- Vamos, entre...rápido Quatre. – ordenou ao loiro, o colocando para dentro da casa, fechou a porta dessa com um pouco de dificuldade, era muito pesada, parecia ser de metal, ou melhor, chumbo._

_- Você está bem? – virou para o loiro preocupado_. _Quatre se jogou nos seus braços e Trowa caiu no chão, ainda com o loiro em cima dele. Quatre mantinha a cabeça em seu peito. Não gostava de admitir mais estava com medo, estava com medo de morrer, de morrer justo quando tinha Trowa perto de si. Justo quando tudo estava indo tão bem. Quando o amor entre eles estava crescendo cada vez mais._

_- Shiii...ta tudo bem Quatre. Já passou..eu to aqui.._

_- Me promete que você nunca vai me deixar Trowa, me promete. _

_- Prometo meu anjo, prometo. – abraçou o loirinho e assim ficaram por minutos, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro, a confiança, o amor deposto em ambos._

_- Tro..Trowa... – a voz estava tensa, os olhos verdes olharam para o doce garoto em seus braços, ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas ainda não sabia como._

_- Quatre não preci...._

_-Faz amor comigo...eu quero Trowa – Quatre olhou para o namorado, Trowa o encarava surpreso, nunca na sua vida achou que Quatre pediria em um lugar como esse, não com tanta coisa em jogo, com tanta confusão._

_- Qua... – o loiro beijou o moreno, sentindo o gosto do outro, suavemente colocou a mão no rosto desse, enquanto ainda brincava com a língua de Trowa, que continuava perdido na sensação de paz e doçura._

_- Eu quero – sussurrou entre o beijo. Trowa duvidou por um instante, não havia nada ali que servisse como lubrificante, não queria machucar o pequeno. Não podia._

_- Trowa..._

_- Não Quatre!_

_- Você não me quer? – Quatre fez uma cara de menino desolado, havia ficado muito bom nisso, tivera um ótimo professor de tranças._

_- Claro que quero, mas não quero machucá-lo._

_- Mas..- Trowa o interrompeu, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios do outro._

_- Eu te amo Quatre e nada nesse mundo me faria machucá-lo, agora descanse meu anjo, temos muito caminho pela frente._

_Ainda em oposição Quatre deitou no peito do namorado. Não pode nem pensar nos outros, caiu em sono profundo com os fortes braços lhe abraçando, lhe protegendo._

_- Descanse meu anjo, descanse. _

Quatre abriu os olhos ao lembrar que dormira nos braços do amado. Será que ainda estava dormindo? Talvez...Tentou se mover e para o seu desespero não conseguiu, não se deu conta de quando começou a chorar, queria Trowa, queria estar seguro nos braços dele, queria seu amado de volta, por que tiraram Trowa dele, justamente o seu Trowa?

Se perguntava enquanto forçava o seu corpo a se mover, tentou gritar novamente e mais uma vez teve uma decepção. Onde ele estava? Por que justo ele? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

-w-w-w-w-

- Arashi! - a voz serena de uma mulher inundou o quarto onde estava. Um monstro em forma de criança que estava sentado no chão fazendo vigia, levantou a cabeça para a doce mulher, seus olhos azuis se gravando nela.

Dyana era uma das filhas dos governantes de Realval, era ruiva, tinha os longos cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, tendo a rebelde franja lhe caindo o rosto. Os olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas, possuía a forma humana, porém poder imbatível.

A doce jovem passou a mão nos cabelos, que deslizaram suavemente por essa. Olhou para o espelho, vendo antes de tudo seu pequeno e adorado "seguidor"

Arashi não tinha mais que 50 anos, era jovem para um monstro da sua raça, ainda pequeno, possuía a altura de uma criança de 10 anos, o cabelo era liso, num tom azulado, os olhos da mesma cor, demonstravam mais do que beleza.

- Sim? – perguntou ao chamado da sua "mestra" Há 10 anos atrás quando todos de sua família foram exterminados por Grilard, Dyana e toda a "corte" da base lhe dera abrigo e comida. Sentia gratidão por o terem salvado. Era jovem, mesmo que 50 anos fosse considerado velho para os humanos. Dyana era a única que o deixava calmo e a única com quem se sentia protegido.

- Vá ver onde Yui se meteu e depois vá se divertir, não quero que fique aqui quando está um dia lindo lá fora. – Dyana se virou para o pequeno e continuou quando viu que ele pretendia negar a oferta. – Eu estou bem, e se acontecer qualquer coisa eu prometo que eu chamo você, está certo?

Olhou com carinho para ele, acariciou a pele macia, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo sedosos.

- Está certo?

Arashi fez um sim com a cabeça. Adorava quando Dyana lhe fazia carinho, era tão bom, era quente e acolhedor.

- Agora, vá procurar Yui. – por um instante Arashi perdeu o carinho e não gostou nada daquilo. Viu Dyana se levantar e mais uma vez se olhar no espelho. Ela realmente tinha um complexo por beleza.

O pequeno fez menção de se levantar para procurar o imortal, quando a porta do quarto da garota se abriu, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Desculpe a demora Dy. – a voz sensual do imortal penetrou nos ouvidos dos dois.

- Tudo bem, estou acostumada com a Mel, o pai não seria diferente. – Heero teve que se segurar para não trucidar aquela menina com as mãos, ela era sádica até dizer chega. – Pode sair Arashi. – o menino olhou para a mulher a sua frente e depois para Heero baixando a cabeça, de uma das coisas que mais temia era o japonês, mesmo que Dyana cansasse de lhe dizer que ele não era mau. Saiu do quarto deixando os dois a sós.

- O que você quer? Soube que está me chamando há horas.

- Falei com a Ayany, ela me disse que você planejava dar uma de louco...sem mim!!! – ok, agora estava tudo ficando confuso. Heero olhou para a menina, os olhos levemente arregalados e...pera um pouco...

- Como você conseguiu falar com a Ayany?

- O Arashi tem poder mental, pude me conectar com ela..

- Através da telepatia. – completou Heero. Havia se esquecido do dom maravilhoso do pequeno Arashi.

- Isso mesmo, quem vai com você? – ela perguntou, enquanto mais uma vez se olhava no espelho, vendo também a imagem do japonês a suas costas.

- O Wing e eu.

Dyana virou-se para Heero, ele falava aquilo como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais normal do mundo. Como se invadir uma fortaleza de aprisionamento humano fosse fácil.

- Não vai levar a Mel com você? Ela é bem forte e esperta.

Heero deu um longo suspiro – Não vou envolver ela nisso, ela ainda é minha filha e não quero que se machuque.

- Ela é sua filha, mas também é da raça dos monstros. Você sabe quanto poder ela tem? Se você a deixasse ir poderia ser perfeito para o desenvolvimento do nível de energia dela.

- Quando eu digo não, é não Dyana.

- Ok, você quem sabe, mas e eu?

-Hn? – Heero encarou a garota, onde ela queria chegar com isso.

- Mesmo que você não acredite..eu também me importo com você, por isso não te disse nada.

-Você pode mandar na Mel meu caro, mas em mim não, bem vinda a minha realidade! Então, quando nós vamos?

Não tinha outra opção mesmo. Viu-se obrigado a aceitar a ajuda da complexa por beleza. Olhou para ela mais uma vez, aquele sorriso de quem convence todos nos lábios. Ainda ia conseguir arrancar isso da menina, a se ia.

- Agora, para atacar quando escurecer.

- Ok, eu vou me preparar então.

- E Dyana?

Ela virou o rosto para o imortal.

- Não quero o Arashi metido nisso, dê um jeito dele não saber. – Heero saiu do quarto com os resmungos de "ok" da garota. Preocupava-se com ela, na verdade, ela, Mel e Ayany eram as únicas que ainda o preocupavam, também tinha Arashi, mas por causa de um acidente há cinco anos atrás quando Heero precisou usar seu total poder o pequeno ficará um tanto com medo dele, o que já era de se esperar para uma criança.

O japonês estava perdido em pensamentos, não eram muitas as opções para entra na "base caçadora de humanos", teria que ser rápido e mesmo que não admitisse, agradecia Dyana pela ajuda.

Seu próprio corpo o levou para o quarto onde a sua filha ainda dormia. Abriu a porta devagar. Mel ainda dormia profundamente em cima da cama. Havia acordado há algumas horas e visto a pequena filha debruçada em sua cama. Com cuidado havia posto a garota na própria cama e saído para atender a rainha da beleza.

Andou até a varanda, fechando as cortinas para que o sol não entrasse, era bom que dormisse, pelo menos por hoje. No chão do quarto estava Wing, entretido com uma caneta. O pequenino a olhava como uma presa, dando leves patadas no objeto, como se ele tivesse vida.

Heero quis rir com a brincadeira do animalzinho. Pegou-o no colo, não se esquecendo de trazer a preciosa caneta que em pouco tempo estava na boca do pequeno. Andou até sua menina, dando um beijo em sua testa. Deixou o quarto em direção a saída da "base". Era hora de partir.

-w-w-w-w-

"Acorde meu anjo"

"Acorde"

A voz doce penetrou os ouvidos do loirinho. Quatre arregalou os olhos, ele conhecia essa voz. Quantas vezes ficara a ouvir a voz do seu amor, quantas vezes ficara a olhá-lo.

- Trowa..- sussurrou baixinho, mas pela primeira vez ele pode ouvir. Sim, não estava enganado. Arregalou os olhos quando pode ouvir sua própria voz. O que Trowa quisera dizer com "acorde"

Sentiu os olhos pesados, fechou as pálpebras, cansado. Por um momento não ouviu mais a voz do seu amor, até que reapareceu e foi ficando mais forte e mais forte.

- Quatre, você está bem?

Abriu os olhos, vendo como se não visse há dias as cores. Estava acorrentado há parede, não sentia seus pés tocando o chão, forçando as algemas que lhe causavam dor e desconforto. Olhou para frente e teve que abrir um sorriso ao ver Trowa, mesmo que ele estivesse da mesma forma que si.

- Você está bem?

- Sim..- conseguiu dizer, percorrendo o olhar pelo local fechado, escuro e imundo onde estavam.

A sua frente na outra parede estava Trowa, do seu lado direito estava Wufei que parecia aliviado por ele ter acordado. Olhou para sua própria direita. Vendo Duo e em seguida Heero, ambos os dois acorrentados e inconscientes.

- Onde estamos?

- Eu não sei Quatre, eu não sei. – respondeu Wufei que não tirava o olho dos dois inconscientes enquanto Trowa mantinha o olhar no seu amado e o loiro fazia o mesmo.

Não sabiam onde estavam ou quem havia feito isso, mas podiam sentir, que de alguma maneira, eles sairiam dali.

**Continua....**

Queria agradecer aos comentários! Realmente me animaram muito para escrever esse cap

Então vai um agradecimento para a Bulma-chan, a Anna-Malfoy, Brazinha, Nala, Illy-chan e a kanna! Muito obrigada a todas vocês!!

Bjuse até a próxima

Karin-chan


	9. Cap 8

**Capítulo 8**

Em uma das colônias

- Dean, quero que verifique os bandos de monstros aliados a Grilard, onde estão, há quanto tempo se moveram e descubra para onde pretendem ir.

- Senhorita Ayany eu já..

- Agora Dean! – falou séria, fuzilando o homem com seu olhar, há exatamente dois dias os aliados de Grilard se moviam constantemente sem parar um segundo. E o que estavam fazendo não seria nada bom no futuro.

- Senhorita Ayany.

A Bela de cabelos prateados respondeu ao chamado, olhando para um dos guardas da colônia.

- Sim

- O Conselho quer vê-la, senhorita.

Aya soltou um suspiro derrotada, sabia que para o conselho chamá-la algo de bom não era. O Conselho era respeitado por todos, era um grupo de cinco pessoas, cada qual chefe de uma colônia. Os habitantes das colônias os idolatravam, tratavam-nos como reis, mas só quem realmente convivia com as suas ordens sabia do mau que eles faziam para a esperança de pequenos grupos de humanos na terra.

Aya era uma das que odiava o conselho. Todos eles eram frios e invencíveis, velhos e rabugentos que só pensavam e si próprio. Quantas vezes Aya presenciou a morte de humanos na terra por que o conselho não liberou o resgate, quantas vezes crianças assustadas morreram por causa da arrogância dos velhos. Quantas mortes ela ainda tinha que agüentar até que o conselho morresse e pessoas mais dignas assumissem o seu lugar.

Várias vezes. E assim era o ciclo da vida ou da ignorância, causando a morte de tantos. Falou um breve sim para o guarda, dizendo que ia falar com "Eles", virou para as demais pessoas da sala de observação. Todas elas olhavam para si, todas queriam saber o que o conselho queria com a jovem Aya.

- Voltem a trabalhar, quando eu voltar quero tudo o que pedi na minha mão, entenderam? – falou rígida e em pouco tempo os demais voltaram as suas atenções para os computadores e os hologramas.

"Será que descobriram sobre Heero? Não...é muito improvável, mas pode ter sido isso.."

Pensava enquanto andava pelos corredores da colônia, não tinha a menor idéia do que o conselho pretendia e muito menos se tinha haver com o imortal.

"Se for isso...Heero vai ter grandes problemas...Mel"

Sorriu ao lembrar da sua pequenina namorada. Tinha tanto amor pela pequena. Ela era sua melhor amiga e a única com quem se sentia realmente bem. Seu amor que há tanto tempos não via. Ainda podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, a pele macia da garota, seu sorriso. Queria poder estar na terra, mesmo correndo perigo, queria poder ver Mel mais uma vez, queria poder abraçar aquele corpo, dizer mais uma vez que a ama, queria poder beijá-la.

Mas isso era um sonho que pelo menos agora, estaria longe de se realizar. Aya fechou a cara, quando ficou de frente para a entrada da sala dos "cinco reis". Suspirou pesadamente colocando sua mão no identificador de digitais no holograma que surgira. Após ter sido concluído a confirmação o holograma mudou de forma, adquirindo uma espécie de gravador de som.

"Ayany Shadall"

O Holograma confirmou a voz da garota, fazendo uma grande porta se abrir na parede. A garota respirou fundo, como se estivesse prestes a ir para inferno, no que na verdade, não deixava de ser!

**ooo**

- A base fica ao lado de um lago – Dy falou olhando no mapa, enquanto no seu ombro o pequeno Wing tentava se equilibrar para espiar o papel – Deve existir alguma entrada por baixo do muro que tenha conexão com o lago. Você pode entrar por lá, o que acha?

A garota o olhou, porém Heero não respondeu nada, continuou a andar, calado, prestando atenção no caminho. Dyane achou estranho o fato do silêncio, quer dizer, o japonês sempre fora na dele, mas desde que saíram da cidade ele estava diferente, parecia pensativo, o rosto contorcido, como se estivesse perdido em problemas.

- Yui? – o chamou, mas ele novamente não respondeu. Suspirou, detestando ser ignorada, foi quando seus paços pararam e não demorou muito para Heero perceber a falta do barulho. Os olhos cobaltos viraram para a garota, a vendo parada no mato, olhar preocupado para cima de si.

- O que?

A garota baixou a cabeça, e depois caiu no chão, sentando-se muito bem acomodada com o pequeno animalzinho ao lado.

- Vamos Dy, não é hora para isso.

- O que está te preocupando? – perguntou séria, olhando direto no mar azul do homem. Heero mordeu o lábio, não sabendo se deveria responder ou não. Não havia previsto isso, não havia sequer lembrado. Só tomou conta quando os sintomas começaram a aparecer. – Hee?

O japonês suspirou, sentando em uma pedra que havia por perto, olhou para a garota e viu que não podia mentir para ela, afinal, sua vida estava em jogo. Levantou a blusa, mostrando o abdômen e nesse instante viu a palidez assumir o rosto da menina.

Dyane olhou espantada, para uma mancha roxa que não deveria estar ali. Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: deixar Heero quieto, em casa, sem nenhum exercício físico.

- Eu não acredito...- tentou falar, mas a surpresa era inevitável, levantou-se de onde estava e foi até Heero, tocando levemente a área afetada, sentindo-o recuar ao toque, vendo uma expressão nada agradável em seu rosto. – Está doendo muito?

- Um pouco – disse, baixando a camisa, levantando-se e recomeçando a andar. – Vamos.

- Precisamos voltar agora! – a garota falou forte, fazendo Heero olha-la – As células estão em mutação, você precisa voltar agora.

- Dy...

- Dy nada! As células estão liberando ácido, você vai começar a sentir dores horríveis, você sabe como é o processo! Se ficar em locomoção vai piorar!

- Eu sei, mas não podemos desistir agora.

- E o que eu vou fazer, hein? Vou esperar você cair praticamente morto no campo de batalha, gemendo de dor, indefeso, queimando de dentro para fora, é isso que você quer que eu deixe acontecer? – ela o olhou pasmo, determinada, não queria presenciar a terrível cena. Não de novo.

Heero abaixou a cabeça, ponderando no que dizer. Sabia que precisaria ser rápido antes da mutação o deixar totalmente incapacitado, o que poderia custar a sua vida. Porém já havia ido muito longe para voltar. As pessoas mereciam liberdade, mereciam estar livres da desgraça e se ele era o único que poderia fazer isso, valia a pena sacrificar-se.

- Confio em você Dy – a garota antes de tudo assustou-se com a palavra "confio", ela havia ouvido mesmo o que pensara? O japonês nunca confiava em ninguém, e isso parecia ser um apelo. – Tenho certeza que se isso chegar a acontecer, você dará um jeito.

Dyane respirou fundo, pegando os mapas entregando na mão do outro.

- É bom não sair da minha vista!- disse ríspida, passando por ele. Heero sorriu, com um aceno chamou o pequeno Wing e assim continuaram a andar. Era inacreditável como o japonês não tinha nenhum pingo de juízo! Aquilo era loucura.

A garota, olhou rapidamente para trás, e logo voltou-se para o caminho restante, balançando a cabeça numa negativa. Sabia muito bem que certas épocas do ano, mais precisamente uma vez por mês, ocorria a chamada mutação em humanos que tiveram o DNA modificado, ou seja, pessoas como Heero.

Podia até ouvir os gemidos angustiantes do amigo, quando ele teve isso da última vez, podia ainda lembrar do seu rosto contorcido em dor, da sua fragilidade.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se guiar pelos seus outros sentidos. O que aconteceria se não conseguissem a tempo? Heero não agüentaria, e ela própria não teria forças, apesar de Wing ser uma ajuda.

Estaria perdida?

- Confie em mim. – o japonês falou, passando da garota, andando um pouco mais rápido que ela. Dy só pôde acompanhar os passos dele, tentando esquecer ao máximo as cenas terríveis de um mês atrás.

Só queria esquecer.

**ooo**

- Por que tanto interesse nesses garotos? – uma voz fina veio da pequena garota azulada, que não devia ter mais que um metro e cinqüenta. Seus cabelos cor de fogo, sua pele escamosa, como um peixe, olhando fixamente para os cinco jovens pilotos, que estavam, em uma das celas imundas do local, as paredes porém de vidro, visíveis apenas para quem está fora.– Por que o Lord ofereceu tanto por eles? – tornou a perguntar, dessa vez olhando para o homem ao seu lado.

O nome do dono da base de contrabandeio de humanos, era Yutz, um alto e forte monstro, gordo, o rosto arredondado, longos braços com enormes garras. Seu corpo azulado, escamoso. O olhar sedento de sangue, de carnificina.

- Não sei minha preciosa. – disse ríspido com sua voz grossa ecoando pelo corredor das celas. Olhava diretamente para os humanos a sua frente, vendo o medo neles, a insegurança, a confusão em seus olhares. Respirou fundo, olhando para sua pequena, depois voltando a atenção para os humanos. Podia vê-los, porém eles não podiam vê-los. Tecnologia dos próprios humanos, que hoje deveriam ser extintos.

- Não os venda pai. – a garota o olhou, determinada – Fique com eles, eles podem ser a chave para nos livramos das ordens daquele Lord idiota..

- Cale-se! – o grande Yutz gritou, chamando atenção da pequena que o olhou assustado – O Lord é muito forte e devemos obediência a ele se não quisermos morrer. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Os olhos da garota se tornaram avermelhados, sua pele azulada passou a ter uma coloração preta.

- Você é um fraco. – disse, saindo de perto do pai, desaparecendo na primeira das portas.

O grande monstro balançou a cabeça, diante dos pensamentos inocentes da filha. Ela nunca havia visto o poder do Lord, nunca havia sentido na pele a sua força. As enormes orbes vermelhas pousaram nos meros humanos tão precisos.

- Sou um fraco que até hoje está vivo – olhou para as outras celas de vidro, onde vários humanos estavam presos. – Diferente de outros...

**ooo**

- Pare Duo, vai acabar se machucando. – Heero pediu pela décima vez seguida, seus olhos azuis concentrados no teimoso americano que de uma vez por todas desistiu de tentar se soltar das algemas, caindo fraco, com os pulsos vermelhos no chão. – Nem eu consigo me soltar, e você sabe que sou excelente nisso.

As íris violetas fecharam-se, cansadas. Havia acordado á algumas horas e encontrado nada mais do que seus amigos acorrentados assim como ele. O que era isso afinal? Primeiro esse mundo louco, depois monstros os perseguindo e agora uma prisão. Abriu os olhos, olhando aquele local horrível, imundo, com um cheiro de peixe podre, que quase dava vontade de vomitar.

- Não sabemos o por que disso tudo Duo. – a voz veio do loirinho, que estava demonstrando todo seu medo nos seus olhos azuis. – Isso não tem sentido.

- Claro que não tem loiro...claro que não. – deixou-se falar, cravando suas violetas em Heero, seu amado Heero, vendo este sorrir, dando-lhe força, dizendo apenas com os lábios, sem nenhuma voz, que o ama, que tudo daria certo e que sempre estariam juntos, não importava o que acontecesse.

Deus! Como Heero era tudo para ele. E ele era tudo para Heero.

- Vocês não estão com fome? – o chinês perguntou, movendo-se muito desconfortável pelo chão. Olhou para os amigos, obtendo apenas um sim. Será que esses monstros que os capturaram não tinham ao menos a decência de os alimentar. Daquele jeito morreriam de fome. – Eles deveriam ao...

BAM BAM BAM

Três explosões calaram os pilotos. Alertas como nunca tentaram se orientar. Heero e Trowa tentaram se levantar de onde estavam, o que foi impossível por causa das correntes.

- Parece que veio de la – Wufei apontou para cima: o teto. E realmente parecia. Estariam eles embaixo de alguma base? E esta estaria sendo atacada?

BAM BAM BAM

Dessa vez a cela tremeu, deixando os garotos apavorados. O que era aquilo afinal? Eles podiam sentir que algo lá em cima estava sendo atacado, alguém tentando salva-los, ou alguém tentando matar os monstros que os capturaram e de brinde, eles.

- Temos que torcer para essas explosões danifiquem essa cela. Vamos, forcem essas correntes, só temos essa chance. – Trowa gritou, tentando ao máximo quebrar as correntes, junto com os outros pilotos. Sabia que era quase impossível, mas era a única solução. Sem contar que teriam que rezar para as explosões não os levassem junto com os destroços e sim que apenas abrissem um buraco na cela.

BAM BAM BAM

**ooo**

- Estão assustados. E agora o que fazemos? – Dy olhou para Heero, vendo o rosto do japonês já contorcido em dor, seu tórax e peitoral, assim como as costas cobertos de hematomas roxos, a respiração pesada, o olhar e a respiração quase falhando.

Haviam tentado entrar sem ser notados sem sucesso, passando para o plano B, entrar a força. Wing estava à frente da base, disparando rajadas de energias que eram emitidas da sua boca, causando explosões nessa.

- Heero?

- Eu vou distrai-los – disse fraco, olhando para os demais monstros que eram liberados para proteger a base. Grandes criaturas de quatro, cinco, seis metros. – Você entra com o Wing e tira todos de lá. – olhou para a garota, determinado, teria que ser agora.

- Você não vai conseguir lutar com eles. Olhe as suas condições..

- Confie. – foi apenas o que disse, levantando rapidamente. Com o resto de suas forças correu com uma velocidade incrível até a base. Pressionou-se contra o chão, conseguindo pular o grande muro, adentrando na propriedade que estava um caos.

Olhou para os diversos monstros que vinham em sua direção, tinha que ser rápido, pois seu corpo já não estava mais agüentando, o ácido em seu corpo estava o matando de dor e logo não poderia mais se movimentar. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, quando os abriu novamente, um monstro parecendo um tiranossaurorex estava abrindo a boca para engoli-lo. Ignorando o seu corpo que estava coberto por dores moveu-se rapidamente, desviando da grande mandíbula, deixando o animal estatelar-se no chão, tamanha a velocidade que vinha. Olho a olho com o enorme bicho, conjurou uma bola de energia e a lançou no olho do animal, que explodiu em meros pedaços, deixando o japonês coberto de sangue.

Das suas mãos, mais bolas de energias foram conjurada, tornou a olhar para os demais monstros. Precisava mata-los.

Longe dali, Wing e Dy haviam invadido a base.

- Localize fontes de calor Wing. – a garota pediu e assim foi feito. Nos sistemas do monstrinho ele começou a detectar toda e qualquer fonte de calor, todo rastro de ser vivo. Pelos seus olhos, dois raios foram emitidos até a parede do local onde estavam. Dy olhou para a parede, que agora por causa dos raios, ela via o que os sistemas do Wing mostravam. Estava toda a base, e todos os seres vivos. Olhou-os cada um, notando quais ou não poderiam ser humanos, até chegar em uma área subterrânea. Haviam em torno de cinqüenta celas, das quais vinte estavam com cinco humanos cada. Teria que salva-los.

Observou o caminho melhor para chegar até as celas. Teria que ser rápida ou então Heero morreria e ela também.

- Vamos. – falou, olhando para uma passagem secreta no chão. – Por aqui Wing.

**ooo**

- Droga! – Aya resmungou, andando rápido pelos corredores da colônia. Não era nada bom o que o conselho lhe falara. Era bem pior do que imaginara, precisava de Heero, precisava avisa-lo.

- Senhorita Ayany, eu...

-Agora Não! – cortou o rapaz que viera falar com ela, desaparecendo nos corredores do centro de controle. Entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta, concentrando-se para poder falar com o Arashi. Tinha que avisar a Heero.

"_Arashi! Arashi! Responda por favor."_

Mas nada foi retornado e então entrou desespero, lágrimas deixaram-se alisar seu rosto. Não podia perder Mel, não podia perder Heero, o povo da terra por quem tinha afeto. Então tentou...Mais uma.

"_Arashi por favor"_

Tudo estaria perdido se eles não soubessem, estaria tudo acabado.

"_Por favor...eles vão explodir a terra"_

**ooo**

Obrigado

Era essa a palavra que Dy ouvia a cada cela que libertava. Homens, mulheres, crianças, e até mesmo idosos, todos estavam sendo libertados. Havia libertado 19 celas, só faltava mais uma para poder ir embora.

BAM BAM BAM

Um tremor enorme fez com que todos fossem ao chão. Levantou-se cambaleante por causa das explosões, olhando para os humanos, muitos deles, com medo, olhando para ela, esperando o próximo passo. Não poderia deixa-los aqui, não mais. Estava muito perigoso.

- Leve-os para cima Wing, mantenha-os na caverna dos antigos, entendeu?

E o pequeno monstrinho fez um sim com a cabeça, registrando tudo em seus sistemas.

- Escutem aqui. – a garota gritou para as demais pessoas amontoadas no corredor – Obedeçam a esse monstro, se quiserem viver, entenderam? – e todos, afirmaram um sim com a cabeça. O medo invadindo seus olhos quando mais um tremor foi ouvido. Tudo ia desabar, ia matar todos.

A garota olhou para o animalzinho e isso foi o bastante para ele começar a andar, levando todas aquelas pessoas para fora da base. Dy viu toda aquela gente sumindo de sua vista e só quando desapareceram por completo, voltou a correr pelo longo corredor, tinha que encontrar a ultima cela e sair dali.

Não tinha a mínima idéia de como Heero estaria, nem se estava vivo ainda.

Parecia que não tinha fim. Sabia que a ultima cela a conter humanos era realmente a ultima do corredor. Correu o mais rápido que pode, pela grande escuridão, quando mais um tremor a fez cair no chão. Se conseguisse escapar dali, jurava que ia fazer alguma coisa de útil além de se preocupar com sua beleza. Deu um sorriso amarelo, olhando para seu cabelo sujo de tanta poeira.

Ela tinha que salvar os cinco humanos que estavam presos. Precisava.

Levantou-se, voltando a correr, até chegar a ultima cela. Porém o que viu não podia ser verdade. Arregalou os olhos quando viu quem eram os últimos prisioneiros.

- Não pode ser. – Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e um Heero muito mais jovem que o seu. O que era aquilo afinal? Os pilotos gundams haviam morrido e só Heero sobrevivera, sabia muito bem disso. Mas então porque... piscou os olhos, confusa, tentando realmente entender, foi quando mais uma explosão a fez ir ao chão novamente.

- Droga! – levantou, colocando a mão na cela. Não havia tempo para respostas. Fechou os olhos, conjurando uma bola de energia, explodindo a cela.

A Parede de vidro foi quebrada facilmente. Dy entrou, sob o olhar dos cinco pilotos que a olhavam como a salvadora do universo.

- Explicações depois. – disse, quebrando a algema de Duo com as próprias mãos.

- Mas quem é...

- Eu já disse.- ela cortou o árabe – Explicações depois. – e foi quebrando as algemas de todos, um por um. Duo se levantou, massageando os pulsos, indo para perto de Heero que acabara de ser solto.

- Você está bem Hee? – perguntou, ajudando Heero a se levantar. Dy terminou de quebrar as algemas e pode ver o amor entre eles. O amor do qual tanto Heero lhe falara. Não conhecera Duo, apenas por fotos, assim como os outros.

- Estou sim. – ouviu a voz que conhecia muito bem. O garoto a sua frente era seu amigo que estava lá fora. Seu amigo que precisava dela.

- Heero. – sussurrou apenas para si. Precisava ajuda-lo. – Vamos embora que isso vai desabar. Sigam-me.- gritou, saindo da cela em pedaços, com os pilotos atrás de si.

- Essa é uma base de contrabandeio de humanos – falou enquanto corria para o fim do corredor, afim de saírem dali – Vou tira-los daqui são e salvos, não se preocupem. – disse por fim, correndo mais ainda, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- O que há de errado com esse lugar? Tem monstros em toda parte..

- Eu já disse. – cortou Trowa e Heero que já ia falar – Perguntas depois, por hora, só precisam saber disso.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor, ultrapassando a porta, subindo as escadas que os levariam para fora daquela base. Tinham que sair dali.

**ooo**

- Mal consegue se manter em pé. – A pequena azulada riu de Heero. O pior é que era verdade.

Heero havia derrotado todos os monstros e todas as forças da base, daria-se por vencedor se não fosse uma monstrinha orgulhosa. A filha do dono da base não havia fugido, muito pelo contrario. Lutara com ela, mas por causa da mutação, não tinha mais forças para nada. Estava coberto de sangue, cortes profundos por todo seu corpo e sua grande fraqueza não o permitiu nem ao menos ficar em pé. Caiu de joelhos, tentando respirar, enquanto era consumido pela dor da mutação. Seus braços e agora cabeça estavam infestados pelos hematomas.

Tentou se levantar, mas foi em vão, a dor o cortou por dentro e seus cortes não ajudaram em nada. Não havia como vencer. Se não fosse essa maldita mutação. Gemeu, fechando os olhos em agonia, desabando no chão, tremendo levemente.

- Dy.. – implorou fraco, não agüentava mais. Era muita dor, precisava do seu remédio, precisava de ajuda. – Faça parar..

- Pobre humano...mas você não é humano, você também não é um monstro. – a garota se aproximou, chutando Heero na barriga que gemeu ainda mais de dor – não é nada. – pressionou a espada em sua mão no pescoço do japonês. – Veja só...isto são lágrimas? Vou acabar logo com a sua dor.

- Nem ouse sua vadia. – Dy disse rápida, arrancando a espada da mão da monstrinha, cortando-lhe a cabeça fora. O corpo caiu inerte no chão. A garota logo largou a espada, tocando o rosto do amigo.

- Eu to aqui Heero – disse com a voz mansa, aconchegando o rapaz em seu colo, vendo a face coberta de dor, a mutação estava acontecendo. Precisava leva-lo a um lugar seguro.

Atrás da garota, os pilotos gundams que saíram também da base olhavam pasmos para cena. Para o homem.

- Mas o que é isso? – Duo perguntou pasmo, quando reconheceu o homem que estava no colo da sua salvadora. Afastou-se, olhando para seus amigos, principalmente para Heero. O que significava aquilo? Como Heero poderia estar ali, se ele estava...do seu lado, em pé.

- Temos que sair daqui, depois eu explico... o que posso explicar. – a garota disse, as lágrimas caindo-lhe a face. Podia ver a confusão no olhar dos garotos, não era fácil ver um Heero um pouco mais adulto que eles, ainda mais naquela condição.

O garoto japonês apenas concordou, pegando o seu outro eu no colo, junto com Trowa. Ambos olharam para o homem que gemia, tremendo, os olhos fechados.

- Obrigada – foi o que a garota disse, antes de desaparecerem dali.

**ooo**

**.Capítulo um pouco corrido, desculpem-me.**

**.Qualquer erro avise-me.**

**.Não me cobrem nada, porém me incentivem. Funciona!**

**.Obrigada a todos e uma desculpa da minha parte!**

**Karin**


	10. Cap 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo, ou então simplesmente enlouquecido. Quer dizer...Era loucura, certo? Não havia nenhum sentido para aquilo tudo, realmente não havia.

Heero estava com os olhos fixos naquele homem que parecia tanto com ele...Parecia não, era ele, pôde ouvir bem quando a garota o chamou. Ouvira 'Heero' muito bem. Mas como existiria outra pessoa igual a ele? Um pouco mais velho, admitia e também um pouco mais pálido que si. Era impossível certo? Mas o que seria impossível nesse mundo louco?

- Eu to sonhando, só pode ser. – Quatre falou cansado, chamando a atenção de Heero, do jovem Heero. Haviam saído do local da base e se escondido em uma caverna não muito longe dali, um pouco escura talvez e por já estar escurecendo, uma fogueira fora acesa. Fora da caverna havia um lago, não muito grande, o bastante talvez para fornecer alimentos para aquela noite que parecia estar piorando a cada momento.

Heero, Duo e Quatre estavam sentados um pouco longe da fogueira, olhando sem acreditar para àquilo que viam. O homem deitado, que era idêntico a Heero estava com a cabeça no colo da salvadora sem nome. Era deprimente o estado dele, parecia que estava dormindo, pois os olhos estavam fechados, mas o rosto se contorcia a cada minuto, como se algo queimasse por dentro. Tremia levemente, gemendo e qualquer toque retraia o corpo, como se tivesse tocado em fogo.

- Acho que você nos deve uma explicação. – o americano falou, aproximando-se daquele homem que parecia estar sofrendo horrores e parecia tanto o seu Hee-chan. Fechou os olhos por um minuto, não conseguindo suportar o que via. Era Heero, um pouco mais velho, mais ainda sim, era Heero. – Por favor. – disse por fim, voltando a olhar para o seu verdadeiro amor que parecia estar em choque, o que era bem verdade. Desde que haviam chegado o japonês não havia falado nada e nem ao menos se movido, apenas olhava para o seu outro eu, tentando de alguma forma, entender.

Dyane olhou fixamente para Duo e depois para os outros dois, vendo a confusão, a dúvida e até o medo. Devia uma explicação, apesar de que nem ela sabia como os pilotos estavam ali, bem diante dela, se quatro deles foram mortos há anos atrás. Estava apavorada, mas a saúde do seu amigo era mais importante. Bem mais. Baixou a cabeça vendo a face de Heero se contorcer mais ainda em dor. Não devia ter deixado ele lutar, não devia ter exposto ele ao perigo, devia ter voltado naquela hora, e agora não tinha como fazer mais nada, só podia esperar que o pior não acontecesse, só podia rezar para tudo dar certo.

- Meu nome é Dyane... – começou fraca, não podendo tirar os olhos do amigo, ele não merecia isso – eu realmente não...

- Trouxemos comida. – Trowa interrompeu, trazendo junto com Wufei dois peixes não muito grandes.

Duo os olhou e imediatamente como se lessem sua mente, colocaram os peixes no canto da caverna e sentaram para ouvir as tão merecidas explicações. Dy respirou fundo, olhando para cada um deles, cada um daqueles meninos que Heero e Mel tanto lhe falaram.

- Eu sei que parece estranho, mas... – parou,olhando para Heero – vocês foram assassinados há mais de 300 anos. – a reação foi à esperada, viu os olhos já surpresos arregalarem mais ainda. – Eu sei, eu também não entendo como vocês podem estar aqui e como podem estar tão jovens...

- Quem nos matou? – Trowa cortou a garota e todos os pilotos olharam para ela como se também estivessem perguntando à mesma coisa.

- Ele se chama Grilard e é muito poderoso. Heero também estaria morto se não fossem os cientistas.

- Os velhos? Você os conhece?

Dy olhou para Duo, negando com a cabeça. Era obvio que eles não eram daqui. Era obvio que não sabiam de nada de 300 anos atrás, de onde eles haviam vindo? Passado?

- Você disse que nos assassinaram há 300 anos...- Quatre deixou escapar, e logo ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando fixamente para o Heero deitado no colo da garota – Ele não parece ter mais que 22 anos. – e todos olharam para a garota novamente. Aquele homem deveria estar morto pelo o tempo, e não com uma aparência jovem.

A garota respirou fundo, tentando organizar as palavras em sua mente. Era tanta coisa a dizer, uma história de 300 anos que teria que explicar. Teria que começar do zero.

- Quando vocês tinham 20 anos, eu acho, a tecnologia se expandiu ao ponto de querer criar bebês perfeitos, com um alto nível de inteligência e saúde. Deu certo...mas depois vieram as conseqüências, os erros. Por causa dos genes alterados, os bebês passaram a ser o que vocês viram, monstros, seres com poderes e imortalidade, assim como eu, assim como muitos daqui.

- Isso é inacei...

- Passaram a se reproduzir entre si – Dy cortou o americano e transferiu o olhar para o homem que estava deitado em seu colo, tocando-lhe o cabelo. – e assim Grilard nasceu. Ele matou a maioria dos humanos e tomou a terra para si...hoje os únicos humanos que são vivos, vivem nas colônias e os que vivem aqui são esquecidos, transformam-se em meros alimentos. Esses humanos só tem uma única esperança, que são pessoas, como eu e Heero – ergueu o olhar para os demais – que as salve.

- Como eu sobrevivi? – Heero que até então estava calado, falou, mas ainda assim não desgrudou os olhos do seu outro eu.

- Os cientistas modificaram seu DNA e você passou a ser um monstro, como eu. Sendo imortal – olhou para Quatre, respondendo a pergunta anterior – Mas você não era totalmente humano e nem totalmente monstro. – baixou os olhos novamente para Yui – e todo mês as células dele rejeitam o DNA falso, e tendem a liberar ácidos fortes para matar as outras células com DNA estranho. O resultado é o que vocês estão vendo. – Os pilotos olharam atentamente para o homem . Aquele era realmente o Heero...do futuro. – é como se ele estivesse queimando de dentro para fora.

Duo aproximou-se do seu Heero, como se quisesse protegê-lo daquele futuro trágico, agarrando o braço dele, para ter certeza de que ele não ficaria igual àquele homem que estava a sua frente.

- Em outras palavras, isso é o nosso futuro.- Wufei falou, rindo sarcasticamente. – QUE MERDA DE FUTURO. – levantou-se de onde estava, gritando. – POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUI? COMO VIEMOS PARAR AQUI?

- Eu não sei...como eu posso saber? – Dy olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos. – Se quer reclamar e gritar vá a outro lugar! Eu não sei se você reparou mais tem alguém aqui que pode morrer. – gritou por fim, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas pelo seu rosto.

E o silêncio caiu sobre a caverna. Tudo que se podia ouvir era os gemidos de Heero, a demonstração da dor que estava sentindo por dentro. Wufei olhou para ele, sentindo...pena. Mas mesmo assim ele queria respostas, queria saber o motivo de estarem... no futuro.

- Ele pode morrer? – Duo perguntou assustado. Sabia que aquele não era seu Heero, mas mesmo assim, seu peito se apertava só de saber que ele poderia morrer. Olhou para o seu amor, apertando mais seu braço, procurando algum tipo de conforto. Este tentava controlar seus sentimentos por si próprio...era como se entendesse a dor dele, era como se sentisse. Sua atenção foi desviada quando a garota pôs a cabeça do ferido no chão da caverna e saiu desta.

- Hee... – Duo abraçou seu amor, sentindo a necessidade de provar a si próprio que ele não estava sofrendo. Quatre já deixava as lágrimas caírem soltas, mas não soluçava ou fazia qualquer escândalo, apenas escondera o rosto no pescoço de Trowa, aconchegando-se em seu corpo. Wufei pegou os peixes e saiu da caverna, sobre os olhares de todos.

Já estava totalmente escuro lá fora, a lua estava enorme e cheia. Dyane estava à beira do lago, olhando seu reflexo, o cabelo ruivo voando por causa da brisa, as lágrimas caindo sem qualquer esforço. O chinês se aproximou, deixando os peixes de lado, olhando agora para a ...monstrinha?

- Eu sinto...

- Eu convivi minha vida toda com Heero, eu cuidei dele, apesar de sempre tira-lo do sério. Eu o abracei quando ele precisou, eu estava lá em todos os momentos que ele chorou pelo americano baka. – Dyane olhou para Wufei, vendo a surpresa no rosto dele. Ela mencionara o americano? – Ele sente falta de vocês, tanto que acho que vai pirar quando voltar a si. – disse , caindo sentada na terra escura, deixando a água tocar seus pés.- Se ele sobreviver.

Era como se por um instante a figura da moça forte desaparecesse. Dyane quis abraçar seu querido Arashi que sempre lhe dava forças, ou então aprontar com Mel que sempre a alegrava, aperrear Heero. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo-a entre os joelhos. Não podia perde-lo. Não queria perder um dos seus verdadeiros...amigos?

Foi quando algo quente e confortável a acolheu. Sentiu os braços de Wufei ao redor do seu corpo, deixando-a mais tranqüila. Havia conhecido ele há poucos minutos, se decepcionado e agora isso...mas no momento ela realmente estava precisando.

- Você não está sozinha. – sussurrou calmamente, e foi quando a garota desabou soluçando em choro, não conseguindo se controlar. – Ele não vai morrer. Prometo.

E assim permaneceram.

Juntos.

**ooo **

No castelo de Grilard

Nep entrou vagarosamente no aposento do Lord. Como contar a ele o ocorrido e ficar vivo ao mesmo tempo? Era quase impossível.

Fechou os olhos e tremeu diante da energia negativa do mestre. No fundo do quarto Grilard apareceu, o olhar mortífero, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Com muita calma foi andando até sua cama, sentando nesta, a pele pálida refletindo a luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

- O que houve agora? – perguntou com a mesma voz fria de sempre, olhando friamente para seu servo fiel. – Sinto que não é boa notícia.

E realmente não era. Nep aproximou-se e se ajoelhou em frente ao Lord, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Ocorreu...um problema meu Lord. – falou e pôde sentir a energia maligna aumentar ainda mais sobre o local, demonstrando que não agradara nada ao monstro. – O dono da base... Frech Yutz nos comunicou agora a pouco – Grilard o olhou sem entender muito bem – Ele foi atacado e sua base foi destruída, todos os humanos fugiram. Ele está em uma cidade próxima: Digletten.

- Quem o atacou? – escutou a voz alterada perguntar, sentindo o chão embaixo de si tremer, assim como tudo ao seu redor.

- Uma garota, o gundam mutado e ele senhor...

- Maldito Yui. – sua energia aumentou fortemente, o vento da noite agora parecia ser mais forte, adentrando pelo quarto, derrubando os móveis, abrindo as portas. – Mande tropas...eu quero ele **morto**, e os pilotos dentro desse castelo.

Nep olhou horrorizado quando o piso começou a rachar. Afirmou um sim com a cabeça, dizendo que a ordem seria comprida e saiu dali rapidamente.

**ooo **

- Senhorita se acalme. – Érika disse mais uma vez, tentando acalmar a tão teimosa Mel, que rodava de um lado para outro, olhando pela varanda a lua cheia.

- Eles foram sem mim. Foram a algum lugar sem mim. – falou raivosa. Odiava essa mania de seu pai querer lhe proteger, ela não era uma criança e nem muito menos frágil. Para falar a verdade ela era muito forte. Talvez até mais que Dyane.

- Ele não quer perder mais alguém que ama. – a humana disse tentando acalmar a garota. Érika era uma das 30 humanas que viviam na cidade. Haviam sido salvas por Heero e Dyane nos demais resgates. Fora resgatada de uma base de contrabandeio de mulheres, que eram vendidas apenas para satisfazer o desejo sexual dos monstros. Em troca do bem que Heero fez a ela, tornara-se amiga e protetora da filha dele.

- Eu não sou fraca – disse, fechando a cara, não gostando mesmo da atitude do pai. Por um lado entendia...compreendia que ele não queria perder mais ninguém, mas ela podia ser de grande ajuda. Nunca se recusara a lutar e sempre estava disposta.

- Mellany por favor. – a humana pediu, segurando a mão da menina a trazendo para a cama – Já é tarde e você precisa dormir. – começou a pentear os fios castanhos da garota e pôde até ouvir os resmungos dela. – Eu sei Mel, você não é criança, mas quanto mais cedo agente dorme, mais rápido o tempo passa. – deixou a escova na cabeceira e viu quando a garota concordou, deitando na cama. – E amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – e com certeza seria.

Érika saiu do quarto e Mel fechou os olhos. Podia muito bem saber onde seu pai estava, bastava só usar a sua mente, o seu poder mental. Mas...prometera a ele que não faria isso. Afinal era falta de privacidade. Virou para o lado, tentando dormir realmente.

**ooo **

- Ele ta melhor? – Heero perguntou, espiando o homem a sua frente, enquanto em seu colo, já adormecido, o americano tentava encontrar uma posição confortável.

Dyane o olhou, e deu de ombros, não sabendo realmente responder àquela pergunta. A lua brilhava no céu, estava totalmente escuro e só a luz desta e da fogueira iluminava a caverna. Quatre havia adormecido nos braços de Trowa, que também pegara no sono. Dyane permanecia acordada com Wufei e Heero, ambos atentos ao outro Yui que ainda parecia sofrer, só que bem menos.

- De manhã a mutação vai terminar – ela disse, retirando a camisa do amigo, vendo pela primeira vez os cortes em sua pele. – quando ele acordar vai poder se regenerar. – tocou na pele sensível, que se retraiu.

- Regenerar? – Wufei a olhou espantada – Ele é imortal em todos os sentidos?

- Sim, ele pode se regenerar, desde que coração não pare e o cérebro não morra. – disse, dando um leve beijo na testa de Heero – é mais forte do que vocês pensam.

- Ele é praticamente um Deus. – Wufei brincou um pouco, mas logo fechou a cara quando percebeu que não era o momento. – Você o ama?

Dyane o olhou, sabendo bem que depois da conversa que tivera com o menor, ele poderia muito bem ter adivinhado os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Heero. Sentimentos que jamais seriam correspondidos.

- Não adianta ama-lo – começou, voltando seus olhos para as íris azul cobalto – se eu o seu coração ainda ama outro. – disse, e pôde ver o jovem Heero abaixar a cabeça para ver seu amado americano que dormia em seus braços – Mesmo que este esteja morto. – deu um sorriso seco.

Heero suspirou, sentindo que por algum motivo, quando o seu outro eu acordasse haveria uma grande complicação. Estava bem claro nas palavras da garota, aquele Heero mais velho ainda amava o seu americano. Era estranho, era como se começasse a sentir um certo ciúme, não queria que ele ficasse perto de Duo quando acordasse, nem ao menos se possível conversar. Era o seu Duo.

- Você parece cansada. – Wufei olhou para Dy e o que dissera realmente era verdade – Durma um pouco, eu e Heero ficamos acordados.

Queria poder protestar, dizer que não estava cansada, mas seu corpo pedia descanso. Olhou para os dois e depois para o seu...amor?...seu amigo que estava deitado no chão e concordou. Deu boa noite aos dois e se aconchegou em um canto da caverna, não demorando muito para dormir. Heero e Wufei se olharam, ambos também com sono, mas muito preocupados para poder dormir.

- Desde quando? – Wufei perguntou, bocejando em seguida.

- O que?

- Desde quando você e Duo estão juntos?

Heero piscou os olhos, entendendo finalmente. Afinal os outros não estavam sabendo do seu então novo relacionamento com o americano. Em pensar que por causa desse mundo, ambos revelaram o que sentiam. Riu, encostando a cabeça na parede da caverna, era tanta coisa para contar.

- Agente se amava, só tínhamos medo de revelar um pro outro. – disse, acariciando a face do garoto que estava em seu colo. Como Duo era lindo, simplesmente perfeito.

- Você precisa limpar esse corte. – Wufei o relembrou do corte em sua teste, que há tempos virara sangue seco. Já nem sentia mais dor. Deixou seus olhos azuis percorrerem o braço de Duo, tirou a sua camisa que estava enrolada neste e viu que a situação era a mesma.

- Ainda bem que esse baka está te servindo de cobertor.- disse, em relação ao americano que estava protegendo Heero do frio. Ambos sorriram e voltaram a olhar para o homem que agora aparentava estar suando.

Wufei se aproximou, tocando-lhe a testa, vendo o quão ele estava quente. Queria poder fazer algo, mas realmente não tinha como ajudar. Apenas voltou ao seu lugar, ignorando o leve gemido que ele deu.

- Febre? – Heero perguntou e o chinês afirmou, deixando-se pensar em outra coisa no momento.

- Agente vai morrer com 20 anos. – rio sarcástico, lembrando do que a garota falara – isso é tão frustrante. – deitou, mas ainda assim permaneceu com os olhos abertos, afinal prometera que ia cuidar do Yui futurista.

- Eles morreram – Heero começou, não tirando os olhos de Duo – agente ainda está vivo e pode mudar a história. – sorriu e sentiu os olhos de Wufei em si.

Sim.

Eles mudariam tudo.

E o **seu **Duo não morreria.

**ooo**

_- Dy... – o pequeno Arachi murmurou, chamando a atenção da jovem – Eu quero um abraço. _

_A garota riu internamente, vendo seu menino com aquele olhar de anjo, olhando para si com aquela carinha tão absurdamente linda._

_- Está tão carente assim? – perguntou sorridente, tocando-lhe a face, abrindo os braços para ele se aconchegar em seu peito._

_- Eu to com medo Dy. – falou baixinho levantando a cabeça para olhar o rosto assustado da mulher. – Eu não quero morrer._

_- Eii...calma meu amor – o abraçou mais fortemente, tentando passar algum tipo de conforto para ele. Não estava entendo nada, seu Arachi falando coisas como esta era muito estranho e nada comum. – Não diga bobagens – falou, secando as lágrimas do menino. – Eu to com você meu pequeno._

_Ele a olhou mais uma vez, as íris demonstrando todo o medo possível, mais ainda assim, toda a confiança._

_- Volta Dy...volta..._

A luz forte machucou seus olhos, fazendo a jovem acordar de seu sonho. Com a mão tentou proteger-se do sol que entrava pela caverna, enquanto seu cérebro pedia para que suas pernas a obedecessem, mas parecia estar bastante cansada para levantar nesse momento.Tentou focalizar seu olhar, olhando em direção dos garotos que ainda dormiam bem ao fundo da caverna. Sorte a deles por o sol não alcança-los

Como se tudo voltasse a sua mente, olhou pelo local, procurando o seu Heero. Desesperou-se ao ver que nada havia ali, a não ser os garotos e os peixes que agora já estavam podres e cheirando muito mal.Apoiou-se na parede da caverna, levantando-se. Será que alguém entrou na caverna no meio da noite e o seqüestrou? Olhou para os garotos e descartou a opção, sabendo que os jovens pilotos não estariam aqui se isso fosse verdade.

Então?

Sorriu, esperançosa, saindo da caverna com a mão nos olhos por causa do sol. Estava um tempo fresco, as poucas árvores balançavam ao som do vento, fazendo aquele barulho estranho, mas tão comum. Olhou para o lago e sorriu ao ver o que esperava, Heero estava lá, em pé. Estava nu da cintura para cima e por isso Dy pode ver bem os cortes que ainda estavam se regenerando.

Por um momento tudo parecia bem, até Heero cair subitamente no chão, apoiando-se na terra.

- Você está bem? – correu para junto dele, passando um dos braços do homem em seu ombro o ajudando a se sentar próximo a uma pedra – Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou preocupada, vendo que os cortes voltavam a abrir, sangrando novamente.

- Eu não consigo – disse fraco, deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro da menina – eu não consigo me concentrar. – uma lágrima desceu, o corpo tremendo levemente. Como podia se regenerar sabendo que seu amor estava tão próximo? Não era ilusão, ele acordara e vira todos os pilotos, inclusive o seu Duo, abraçado com um suposto Heero mais jovem. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia raciocinar direito, lembranças lhe invadiam a mente o torturando mais ainda, não conseguia entender por que e como Duo podia estar...vivo.

- É por causa dele não é? Você o viu... – a garota o acariciou mas logo tratou de cortar um pedaço da sua blusa para cobrir novamente os cortes do amigo. – Você tem que concentrar Heero.

- E você me deve uma explicação! – ele a olhou sério, foi quando um sonolento americano saiu de dentro da caverna.

O coração de Heero disparou ao ver seu Duo ali, parado, na sua frente, as íris violetas brilhando como nunca, aquele olhar real e carinhoso que tanto amou um dia. Não enxergava nada além dele, só o seu americano era importante. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto, sentindo- se abalado emocionalmente e tão...feliz? Não conseguia desviar o olhar e nem os olhos violetas desviavam. Encaravam-se com um sentimento que só eles conheciam.

Um sentimento que nunca mudara.

- Duo... – pronunciou fraco, vendo o americano arrepiar-se a sua frente.

Era real, era de verdade, não era brincadeira, não era um sonho, era o seu Duo, seu americano baka, seu amor. Dy olhou para Heero, vendo que este estava suando, tocou em sua pele, sentindo-a mais quente do que o normal. Olhou para Duo e levantou-se andando até o menor.

- Ele ainda está fraco – disse baixinho só para Duo ouvir – não exija muitas respostas e lembre-se... – ela o olhou, e depois voltou o olhar para o amigo que estava ainda em estado de choque – ele ainda ama você.

Disse por fim, entrando na caverna, deixando os dois a sós.

Eles precisavam conversar.

Heero precisava.

**ooo**

**Eu estou instável com minhas fics, eu sei.**

**Por causa de uma música eu concluí esse capítulo.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram, eu fiquei MUITO feliz. (Fabi, Blanxe, Tina-Chan, Polarres, Yura Dark, Litha-chan e Bellonishi) **

**Muito obrigada mesmo a todos vocês, de coração, eu agradeço.**

**E mais uma vez...torno a pedir desculpas pela demora.**

**Obrigada e espero que o capítulo esteja á altura de seus gostos...obrigada.**

**Karin**


	11. Cap 10

**Capítulo 10**

Os raios de sol da manhã deixavam Duo com uma aparência angelical, uma aparência que tanto Heero amava e isso dificultava as coisas. Seu coração pulsava forte, como se quisesse sair do peito, sua respiração ficou pesada e ele se sentiu um pouco tonto por causa da situação.

Heero fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, mas sem nenhum soluço ou choro. Ouviu os passos de Duo se aproximando, levemente, como se ele também estivesse um pouco...assustado?!?

- Oii.. – sussurrou, mas foi o bastante para o Heero ouvir, apesar de não receber nenhuma resposta. Duo o olhou e seu coração se apertou em pena. O homem a sua frente estava encostado em uma pedra, a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados para não ver a verdade, a verdade que ele tanto queria. O sol deixava as feridas mais vivas e mais marcantes, demonstrando o quanto ele estava abalado fisicamente, manchas roxas em algumas áreas de seu corpo e com a respiração pesada. Quis tocá-lo de início, mas retraiu a mão quando notou que o outro começara a tremer.

Calma.

Muita calma

Ele podia ser Heero, podia ser uma pessoa forte como a garota lhe falara, mas estava ferido fisicamente e o mais importante, abalado emocionalmente por causa...da sua presença.

- Olhe para mim. – ajoelhou-se, ficando mais perto do maior, falou baixinho para que ele confiasse em si, mas o corpo á sua frente tremeu mais uma vez. – Eu sei que é difícil... – parou, quando viu os olhos cobalto abrirem, mais ainda assim não dirigiam o olhar para ele. Estendeu a mão novamente querendo tocá-lo, mais a retraiu, quando uma onda de dúvidas o inundou. Seu Heero por si só já era bastante complicado às vezes, imagina um do futuro? Não sabia realmente o trauma que ele devia ter vivido todo esse tempo...a falta de um carinho talvez?

Duo suspirou, mantendo o olhar fixo no mais velho. O japonês havia desejado a vida toda por aquele momento, por ter Duo de volta. Mas ele não era o Duo futurista, o Duo que morreu, e o americano tinha certeza que toda aquela situação era muito forte para o outro.

- Você o amava muito, não é mesmo? – as palavras comprimiram o coração de Heero, deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem. De início achou que aquele era o seu Duo, seu amor, sua vida...mas...não era. Não foi com ele que conversou várias noites sobre o futuro, sobre envelhecerem bem velhinhos e juntos, as noites de amor, os carinhos, não foi com ele.

Não sabia o que, ou como os seus amigos apareceram, tão jovens...jovens de mais para ser seus verdadeiros amigos, não eram aqueles que haviam morrido...não eram eles.

Olhou para o americano, sentindo seu peito queimar em saudades. Oh Deus...ainda assim ele era idêntico ao seu Duo..seu amor. A longa trança que tanto amava, o rosto suave, os olhos violetas, aquele era seu amor...ou não era?

Desviou a cabeça, confuso, mas sentiu o toque de uma mão quente em seu rosto, o fazendo levantar o olhar para o americano.

- Nem eu sei por que estamos aqui..

Estamos aqui? Quer dizer que vieram de algum lugar? A mente de Heero estava confusa, mais por hora ele estava mais interessado em Duo, do que nas respostas.

- Eu...- Heero sussurrou fraco, olhando as íris violeta, vendo aquela expressão terna que era o americano.

- Não precisa falar nada...

- Eu posso...

- Shhhh – Duo o calou, vendo que Heero estava muito desconfortável falando, muito vulnerável. Queria saber da vida dele, queria saber respostas desse mundo louco, queria saber como voltava para casa, mas podia ver claramente que o japonês não estava em condições de nada. Não queria e nem devia forçá-lo. – Tudo bem, não precisa.

Mas Heero não queria acordo, balançou a cabeça debilmente como em um apelo, precisava...ele precisava.

- Posso te abraçar? – as palavras soaram fracas e imediatamente Heero fechou os olhos temeroso, estava com medo, estava nervoso, não sabia como Duo reagiria, se ele...

E então no meio de seus pensamentos confusos, algo quente o envolveu. Duo ficara espantado com o pedido, mas realmente ele havia esperado por isso, acolheu o corpo maior que o seu, mas que agora parecia bem menor, pois a cabeça de Heero estava escondida em seu pescoço. Lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos enquanto o abraçava, mas sempre tomando cuidado com as feridas. Queria que o japonês sentisse que por mais que ele não fosse o verdadeiro, o antigo Duo, ele estava disposto a trazer mais alegria, um pouco de felicidade, queria dar um pouco daquilo que haviam tirado dele, um pouco de vida. Queria que Heero confiasse nele e o enxergasse não como o antigo Duo, mas como o novo, que o entendia e de certa forma também o amava.

Ele o amava..

Duo, fechou os olhos, pensando em seu verdadeiro Heero que devia estar na caverna, dormindo. Por Deus.

Ele tinha dois Heero, tinha dois homens que o amava, isso era um tanto de sorte, não?

Sorriu. Mas deixou o pensamento de lado quando viu que o homem mais velho derramava mais e mais lágrimas, tremendo compulsivamente em seus braços. Não era o seu Heero, mais ainda assim era o futuro dele, o amava de uma certa forma e se preocupava. Não queria que ele sofresse, não queria que ele passasse por isso.

- Depois de tanto tempo e... – mordeu os lábios, escondendo mais a cabeça no pescoço do americano, sentindo o aroma de seu cabelo, seu cheiro próprio. – ...e eu posso ao menos abraça-lo...mais uma vez.

- Shhh..- Duo levantou a cabeça dele, para poder olhar o rosto do homem que estava um pouco vermelho, as lágrimas caindo, acariciando sua face, os lábios tremendo levemente. – Acho que eu e os outros vamos passar um bom tempo aqui...você vai ter muito tempo para me abraçar. – Riu e ficou feliz quando arrancou um sorriso do outro e um "baka"

Era um bom começo.

- Você está bem? – finalmente Duo pudera perguntar o que estava lhe afligindo á um bom tempo. – Suas feridas?

- Estou bem...- agarrou-se em Duo, como se ele fosse um apoio. – Só um pouco cansado.

E devia estar. Com todo aquele sentimento, aquelas emoções percorrendo seu corpo, não tinha como concentrar-se para poder curar as feridas. Era impossível regenerar-se naquele momento. Sentia-se fraco com a perda de sangue, puxava grandes quantidades de ar a fim de permanecer vivo, mas o sofrimento valia à pena, aquele abraço era reconfortante, era tudo que ele desejara em todos esses anos.

- Durma um pouco. – acariciou a nuca dele, sentindo como se fosse seu Heero ali.- Estarei aqui quando você acordar. Prometo.

- Ari..gatou..- disse quando o cansaço tomou conta de si, praticamente desmaiando em cima do americano. Duo moveu-se um pouco, acomodando-se na pedra, deixando o japonês descansar nele. Sentia o corpo sobre si muito quente, provavelmente estava com febre.

Respirou pesadamente.

Lutaria para que o seu Heero não passasse por isso.

Não iria deixar.

Não iria.

**ooo**

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Yui observava a cena, os punhos cerrados, não gostando nada do que estava vendo. Em seu raciocínio lógico como soldado, entendia o lado do seu outro eu, sabia que **seu** Duo estava fazendo o certo.

Mas seu coração, ainda enxergava aquele homem á sua frente como um homem qualquer.

Sabia que era muito traumatizante e difícil, por que ele próprio não agüentava perder Duo, viver sem ele seria um terror.

Mas ainda assim...será que aquele Yui não poderia...poderia...

- Ciúmes? – Dyane chegou por trás do menor, mas não foi pego de surpresa.

- Pensei que ia ficar se escondendo com esses peixes fedorentos para sempre. – Heero falou seco, desejando desaparecer dali com Duo...mais uma parte de si não o desejaria.

Era errado.

A garota olhou para os peixes que pescara do outro lado do lago, já que na outra noite ninguém havia comido, apesar de Trowa e Wufei terem trago o alimento. Suspirou, olhando para seu Heero futurista, vendo que ele estava dormindo no colo de Duo.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você também – ela olhou o jovem que desviara a atenção dos olhos para o chão – mas tente entender com o coração, tente se por no lugar dele e tenha certeza que isso não afastará Duo de você. – ela sorriu – Ele sofreu muito, dê um tempo para ele, deixe-o aproveitar...a felicidade que você sente quando está com Duo. Tente entender.

Heero balançou a cabeça, tentando aceitar tudo aquilo.

Teria que aceitar.

Afinal...era ele que estava ali.

Resmungou algo e saiu andando, não queria mais ver os dois abraçados, porém sentiu uma mão em seu braço, o parando. Olhou para a mulher em suas costas, será que ela não entendia que ele estava a fim de ficar sozinho?

- Vê essas estacas? – Dy perguntou, mostrando as várias estacas com símbolos estranhos em volta de toda lagoa e caverna. Engraçado...Heero não reparara nelas noite passada. – Elas não permitem que os monstros de más intenções entrem, é magia de antigos humanos...– Heero levantou a sobrancelha - Eu os chamo de "Os Antigos". Existem apenas duas cavernas como esta, as outras pessoas que eu e Heero salvamos estão na outra caverna com o Wing...

- Wing?

- Explico depois. – suspirou, vendo a confusão nos olhos do menor – eles estão nos esperando, quando Heero melhorar – olhou para seu amigo adormecido e para o americano que o acariciava ternamente – nós vamos embora. Vá onde quiser, mas não fique fora da área demarcada pelas estacas se não você morre, entendeu? Os monstros da base lhe pegam, entendeu?

Heero balançou a cabeça como se estivesse cansado de tudo aquilo e se distanciou da garota. Queria apenas voltar para casa, para sua vida, para seu amor.

Andou pouco já que as estacas não permitiam muita locomoção. Sentou-se em uma árvore, deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Não queria ser egoísta, queria entender o lado de Duo e do seu outro eu...tinha que entender.

Só temia que Duo se afastasse dele...logo agora que estavam começando um relacionamento. Baixou a cabeça, abraçando os joelhos. Tinha medo do que estava por vir.

**ooo**

- Senhorita Mel !! – Érica entrou no quarto como um vulto, quase arrebentando a porta. - Arashi sumiu!

- Como assim sumiu?

- Não está em lugar nenhum – falou rápido, passando a mão pela cabeça preocupada.

Mel fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, fazia tempo que não usava seu poder mental para achar pessoas. Arashi era pequeno, cabelo azul, olhos da mesma cor, tímido, fechado e muito sentimental em relação a sua protetora: Dyane. Porém não conseguiu captar a mente do pequeno monstrinho.

Mel abriu os olhos preocupada. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Passou por Érika, correndo, precisava avisar ao reis de Realval. Arashi podia estar em perigo e se ele fora pego pelos inimigos, boa coisa não era.

Passou pelos corredores, subindo as escadas até A Grande Sala, onde os reis comandavam. Não pensou duas vezes quando entrou sem cerimônia no aposento.

Era enorme e bem iluminada pelos raios de sol. Quadros de grandes monstros e homens que lutaram contra Grilard estavam expostos nas altas paredes. No centro da sala ficavam os mais importantes que foram os quatro pilotos assassinados. Um tapete vermelho-vinho cobria o caminho da porta até as mesas dos reis. O primeiro era jovem, tinha 100 anos no máximo, cabelo preto, aparência humana. O segundo rei...era rainha! Cabelo duro e esticado de cor vermelha, pele esverdeada, mas para compensar a pouca beleza ela vestia-se muito bem. E o terceiro possuía aparência humana, mas era bastante velho, um dos primeiros bebês mutados, o pai de Dyane.

Mel ajoelhou-se diante deles, passando a sua mensagem mentalmente a cada um, olhando-os nos olhos. Não era fácil convencê-los, principalmente ao pai de Dy. Esperou por uma resposta calada e ficou nervosa quando o mais velho levantou-se diante de si.

- Não. – disse frio.

- Mas Senhor, ele pode estar em perigo...

- Eu sei os riscos, não sou idiota – repeliu seco, mas depois suspirou pesadamente, ajoelhando-se de encontro com Mel. – Não posso autorizar nenhum monstro a sair de seus postos de defesa da cidade para procurar esse tal de Arashi.

- Ele é amigo da sua filha, é como se fosse um irmão para ela! – tentou rebater, ela precisava convencê-lo.

- Eu sei quem ele é, e deixo tamanha responsabilidade em suas mãos. Ache-o. – foi tudo que ele disse, antes de se levantar e voltar a sua mesa sob o olhar dos outros dois reis.

Mel levantou-se olhando para os outros reis que apenas deram um sorriso triste. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que seria irracional tirar as defesas de Realval para achar um único monstro. Principalmente com os seguidores de Grilard por todo lado, não era racional.

Curvou-se diante deles e saiu da sala desesperada.

Tinha que achar Heero.

**ooo**

"_Pai? Você pode me ouvir?" _

Heero abriu os olhos, assustado, demorou até ele se dar conta que estava nos braços do americano, e que aquela voz...

"_Mel?"_

"_Temos problemas...Arashi"_

Heero afastou-se de Duo, tentando se levantar.

- Ei...o que você está fazendo? Ainda está fraco. – Duo tentou fazê-lo sentar-se, mas Heero apenas colocou a mão em sua boca. Precisava de silêncio.

"_O que aconteceu?"_

"_Ele sumiu pai"_

_-_ Heero sente, por favor. – Duo teimou a falar, mas viu que o japonês não lhe dava bola, não estava entendo nada. Em uma hora ele estava dormindo e em outra estava acordado, em pé, cambaleando, ainda fraco.

"_O que eu faço?"_

"_Procure pelas redondezas..eu vou procurá-lo também, mantenha contato ok?_

"_Ta.."_

- Com quem você estava falando? – de repente Dy estava na sua frente

- Mel..- sussurrou, sentando-se novamente com o americano em sua cola. Ele não parava de falar, porém Heero não ouvia suas palavras, apenas olhava para Dy. Todo mundo sabia que se alguém desaparecia era caso de morte, poucos sobreviviam, poucos voltavam.

- Arashi...- Dyane arregalou os olhos e ajoelhou-se junto ao japonês, temerosa – desapareceu. – a garota caiu de joelhos, surpresa, a boca levemente aberta, os olhos procurando uma compreensão, não podia ter desaparecido. Não ele! Não o seu pequeno Arashi. Desabou sobre Heero, em um abraço, e apesar deste estar ainda fraco, abraçou-a, ignorando os protestos do seu corpo doído.

Duo os olhos sem entender, Dyane caiu em choro no colo do maior, enquanto Heero a abraçava, os olhos perdidos. Quem era Arashi? E por que Dy havia perguntado com quem ele estava falando? Ele parecia alterado, mas com certeza não havia escutado a voz de ninguém.

Os olhos cobalto fixaram em Duo, o olhar triste e ainda fraco. Precisavam sair dali, Heero precisava de ajuda, não estava bom ainda e sua melhor aliada, sua força que era Dy, acabara de desmoronar bem diante dos seus olhos. Teria sido a decisão correta? Contar sobre Arashi?

Procurou um pouco de apoio nos olhos do americano, mas nada obteve. Podia ver que ele estava assustado, estava confuso. Fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo reclamar, tinha que levantar novamente e sair dali. Tinha que ignorar seu desejo de ficar o tempo todo abraçado com aquele Duo. Tinha que perder o medo, a fraqueza e voltar a ser o que era...se quisesse tirar todos dali...

Vivos.

**ooo**

**- **Então? – Trowa parou no mesmo canto onde Heero estava olhando para seu amigo. – Vai ficar aí para sempre?

Heero o olhou de escanteio, mas não respondeu, não queria conversar com ninguém. E daí se estava se comportando como uma criança, e daí se estava com ciúme? Não era pecado era?

- Eu também estaria confuso. – Trowa sentou ao seu lado, mas não chegou a encostar no japonês. – É estranho.

Mais é claro que era estranho. Lógico que era. Um Sr Heero Yui de 300 anos junto ao seu Duo era bastante estranho, por demais até.

- Eu só não consi...

- Trow – Quatre apareceu ofegante – temos problemas.

Heero e Trowa olharam-se e ambos saíram correndo de volta a caverna. O loirinho falava coisas desconexas e rápidas, não dando para entender muito bem. Ao chegarem à beira do lago, se depararam com Dyane abraçada a Heero, chorando em seu colo, Wufei ao lado dela, tentando consolá-la e Duo assustado, sentado ao lado do japonês.

- O que houve? – Trowa perguntou, aproximando-se, enquanto Heero olhava desconcertado para o seu outro eu.

- Temos que achar uma solução Hee, temos que achá-lo.. – Dy falava entre lágrimas, apressada, tremendo levemente.

- Dy..

- E se ele estiver morto?

- Dy.. – Heero tentou novamente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que ela soltasse do seu pescoço e começasse a falar entre soluços.

- Não posso perdê-lo...- Wufei a abraçou e a impediu de levantar – ele é como se fosse meu irmão Hee..

Duo olhava assustado para a garota que estava se desmoronando, buscando depois uma resposta no olhar dos amigos. Mas nada vinha.

- Vai da tudo certo. – Heero falou calmamente para sua amiga, mas esta apenas falava mais coisas, como salvar Arashi, repetindo seu nome várias vezes, enquanto chorava descontrolada, sendo amparada pelo chinês.

- Quem é Arashi? – Trowa interrompeu, fazendo o olhar do Heero futurista cair sobre si. Heero precisava explicar a situação a eles, precisava...mas estava tão fraco. Fechou os olhos, escutando o choro da amiga, e sentindo o olhar de todos sobre si, inclusive do seu eu mais jovem. Quando dera a notícia a Dy, ela se descontrolara e não era para menos, pessoas desaparecidas eram encontradas depois de muito tempo, mortas, com os membros despedaçados, era horrível! Os que sobreviviam, poucos, viviam com um trauma contínuo. Acabara acordando Quatre e Wufei com a confusão e até agora não conseguia ter energia suficiente para lhes explicar a situação.

- Shh, vamos dar um jeito de achá-lo – Wufei tentou acalmá-la mais esta ainda continuava falando sem parar, tentando achar uma solução. Olhava para Heero, esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão, mais tudo que obteve foi um mero nada, ele continuava de olhos fechados.

- Eu vou... – disse sussurrando, o que fez Heero abrir os olhos – a base! – falou surpresa, levantando depressa. Esquecera que o pequeno tinha um chip em seu cérebro, por ser um monstro com poderes telepáticos. Poderia localizá-lo pelo satélite...só precisava voltar a base e tudo ficaria bem.

- Você é louca – Wufei falou exaltado, segurando-a pelo pulso, enquanto Trowa e o Heero mais jovem se preparavam para impedi-la caso tentasse algo. – Não vai voltar para aqueles monstros.

- Eu não me importo...- soltou-se de Wufei e virou-se para ir embora, porém deu de cara com Trowa e Heero. – Saiam...vocês não entendem – as lágrimas desciam, enquanto ela olhava firmemente nos olhos dos dois.

- Eu preciso de você... – Heero, ainda sentado, pediu, como em um apelo – se você for agora pode morrer e eu não tenho forças para salvá-la – disse, fechando os olhos novamente, respirando pesado – Eu preciso que você me ajude Dy.

Dyane o olhou, vendo a mentira nas palavras do amigo. Era verdade que poderia morrer, mas conhecia Heero e sabia que mesmo nesse estado ele levantaria e a ajudaria...o que poderia causar a sua morte. Percorreu o olhar pelo peito do japonês que subia e descia rapidamente, a pele pálida. Ele não estava nada bem e ela não estava o ajudando em nada...só piorando. Caiu sentada no chão, sendo seguida por Wufei.

- E se ele estiver morto?

Heero não respondeu, abriu os olhos, vendo a fragilidade da garota. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou forte, querendo que aquela energia passasse para ela...apesar de tudo, de estar abalado por causa de Duo, ele parecia tão forte.

- Então... – Trowa sentou-se junto com Quatre e Heero. Duo se aproximara do seu amor entrelaçando suas mãos. – Podem nos contar?

Heero o olhou nos olhos, e a todos, porém evitou olhar nos olhos de Duo e do seu eu mais jovem. Não conseguia olhar para Heero, era como se ele olhasse em um espelho..e também...lhe traziam lembranças.

Algumas...não tão boas.

- Arashi é um irmão para mim – Dyane falou, escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço de Heero. – ele é minha família – disse entre soluços, agarrando-se mais em Heero. Apesar de ser a filha de um dos reis, rica, e com muitos amigos, nenhum deles era considerado amigos verdadeiros como Arashi, e seu pai era tão distante que nem ao menos chamava-o de pai. Arashi era único.

- Quando alguém desaparece..- Heero começou, mais não conseguiu continuar sentindo que a amiga começara a tremer em seus braços. Wufei balançou um sim com a cabeça, demonstrando que já havia entendido tudo.

- E como vocês souberam disso? – Quatre perguntou, o que estava perturbando a todos, afinal, estavam no meio do nada. Heero fechou os olhos novamente, falar de Mel era algo tão mais profundo, eles perguntariam coisas e ...chegariam a Duo. Não podia ficar fragilizado novamente...não mais.

- Mel – Dy falou baixinho, se desvencilhando de Heero, olhando para os outros. – Ela é um dos bebês de genes alterados, ela tem o poder da telepatia. – Duo abriu a boca, impressionado. Quer dizer que Heero realmente havia falado com alguém naquela hora. – E ela..

- Ela é minha filha..- Heero disse fraco, deixando-se apoiar na pedra, olhando para o céu. Podia sentir o olhar de todos os pilotos sobre si. Várias perguntas pairavam no ar. Algumas...precisando de respostas.

- Então..- Duo começou, frustrado. – Quer dizer que você teve relação com uma mulher, e eu pensando que ainda me amava. – se emburrou, cruzando os braços, enquanto o seu Heero apertava sua mão fortemente. O jovem japonês queria poder dizer algo, mais parecia que criara um ódio por aquele Heero do futuro que não conseguia falar nada. E seu ódio se tornou maior ao saber que ele havia traído o americano. Mesmo sabendo que o Duo do futuro havia morrido, ter um relacionamento com uma mulher significava que ele havia esquecido...isso era tão estranho..estava com raiva de si próprio.

- Ela é minha filha e dele... – sussurrou, olhando vagamente para as nuvens, uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, estava tão cansado. – Nós a adotamos quando era pequena, ela salvou a vida dele. – o japonês se referiu ao americano como "ele" novamente..o seu amado Duo. Não o que estava a sua frente, mas o seu, o verdadeiro, o que lutou com ele, até a morte. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que não agüentaria o olhar dos outros sobre si. Não queria mais perguntas e não podia mais dar a chance da fraqueza lhe tomar. Sentiu Dy abraçá-lo e apesar de estar doído, foi reconfortante.

- Desculpe... – o americano sussurrou, enquanto era abraçado pelo seu Heero. Passaram longos minutos assim, até que o mutante abriu os olhos novamente. Levantou o rosto da garota com uma mão, vendo ainda o nervosismo nela.

- Descanse..- acariciou o seu rosto, olhando para ela serenamente – Eu vou cuidar de Arashi...apenas não pense nele, ok? – Ela balançou a cabeça em um sim, enxugando o rosto em seguida.

- Eu tive um sonho com ele...- falou, agora mais calma, procurando proteção no amigo – Ele estava com medo de morrer, pedia para eu voltar – Heero preocupou-se com a informação, porem não demonstrou, apenas deu um beijo na testa da garota.

- Eu vou achá-lo Dy...- disse calmo, limpando uma última lágrima – Me dê só um dia para eu me recuperar, certo? - Ela concordou, e retribuiu o beijo que Heero dera, depois falando algo em uma língua desconhecidas e saindo em direção à caverna. Wufei olhou para o mais velho e este deu o sinal para não segui-la, era melhor que ficasse sozinha, pelo menos por um tempo.

- Mel vai ficar feliz em te ver... – afirmou, olhando para o americano que parecia estar muito desconfortado por causa da situação anterior. – Me deixem sozinhos...por favor.. – disse por fim, mas nenhum dos pilotos saiu do lugar, de certa forma preocupavam-se com ele.

- Eu preciso me regenerar... E acreditem, eu não vou conseguir com vocês aqui. – olhou quase que diretamente para Duo. Precisava mais do que nunca voltar ao normal e com certeza a presença do americano não era bem vinda. O desejo, todo o amor só iria atrapalhar, precisava de tranqüilidade em seu coração, concentração, silêncio.

- Qualquer coisa..

- Eu sei Quatre..eu sei. – disse, mostrando a todos que estava ciente da preocupação deles. Fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia os passos lentos dos cinco se afastarem e sentia o perfume inesquecível de apenas um deles.

**ooo **

- Minha culpa... – Aya sussurrava, deixando as lágrimas molharem seu rosto. – Desculpe...– e permaneceu sentada, abraçando os joelhos, com medo do que estava por vir. – Arashi.

**ooo**

ok gente..o que acharam? Sejam sinceros, ta?

Se alguém não estiver entendendo algo ou se perdendo na linha do tempo..por favor me avisem, ok?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, que me incentivaram.( **MI , Bellonashi, Kiara Salkys, Blanxe, Fabi, Tina-chan, Litha-chan e a Patty MR**)

_Descobertas_ vai demorar a sair..o próximo capítulo está na metade, mas se recusa a ser finalizado \

Enquanto isso, vou me divertindo com _Dois Mundos_

Até o/

Karin


	12. Cap 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Duo estava deitado na cama com o japonês, alisando seu cabelo, aquela calmaria parecia um sonho - Uma casa a beira mar... – olhou para seu amante e pode ver o sorriso em seu rosto. – Podemos ter dois cachorros? – perguntou, recebendo __outro__ sorriso de __Heero__. – Mel vai amar, não acha? _

_Heero__ inclinou-se, ficando em cima do americano - Acho que vou amar fazer outra coisa na praia – disse, beijando o pescoço do americano, percorrendo com a mão o corpo esbelto. – Não acha? _

_- Nossa! – Duo gemia diante das carícias, como seu amor estava excitado hoje. – Me tome __Heero__. – sussurrou no ouvid__o do outro, sentindo a mão dele__ acariciar seu membro que já se encontrava rígido._

_- Tem certeza que você já está bem? – __Heero__ parou por um instante, olhando para o tórax de __Duo__ que estava enfaixado__ e para__ os__ leves curativos em seus braços e rosto. – Não precisamos fazer tudo hoje meu amor – voltou a beijar seu __baka__, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. – Podemos nos divertir sem fazer amor._

_Duo estremeceu quando sentiu a língua de __Heero__ em sua orelha, o provocando. Queria tanto estar junto a ele – E se eu ficar por cima? – fez um biquinho. Que se danassem seus ferimentos, um corpo doído não ia lhe impedir de fazer amor._

_Heero__ riu, parando de acariciar o membro do americano, olhando em seus olhos. – Você não está em condições de ficar nem em cima e nem em baixo. – disse, beijando-o na testa, recebendo um "Não é __justo__" dele._

_- Vamos acabar com __Grilard__ e quando esse dia chegar, poderemos ter nossa casa a beira mar e __fazer__ outras coisas também.. – disse sarcástico, se referido ao sexo. Duo __amou a idéia, sorrindo para o amante._

_- Eu prometo que não vou me mexer... – Duo falou, rindo sensualmente para __Heero__- ...__muito._

_O japonês o beijou profundamente, deixando sua mão vagar pelas p__artes í__ntimas de Duo, estimulando-o, sentindo que o amante apreciava o seu trabalho, reagi__ndo as suas caricias. Lentamente__ retirou as calças de Duo, assim como a cueca que desapareceu logo após. Envolveu o membro do amante completamente com a boca, fazendo Duo arquear__ as costas em surpresa__. Chupava forte, descendo e subindo, acariciando as bolas de Duo com uma mão, enquanto a outra ficava apoiada na coxa do americano. – __Ohh__Hee__.. – gemia baixinho, vendo seu membro desaparecer na boca do amado. –__Heee__... – o japonês escutava, sentindo seu próprio membro doer, apertado em suas calças. Só ele sabia como queria tomar Duo, mas se mataria antes de machucá-lo._

_Bennnn__Bennnn__Bennnn_

_Heero__ parou o que estava fazendo, olhando para um Duo transtornado. – Desculpe... – disse depressa, levantando-se da cama, vestindo a camisa, enquanto Duo cobria-se com o lençol, insatisfeito. – Eu preciso ir..._

_- Eu sei... – Duo sussurrou, olhando seu amor__se debruçar na cama novamente, olhando-o nos olhos. – Promete __Hee__- segurou o rosto de __Heero__ com as mãos – Promete que você vai voltar para termos nossa casa á beira mar. _

_Heero__ sorriu, beijando seu amado – Prometo meu amor__- acariciou seu rosto. – Vamos ficar juntos para sempre._

- Heero? – Trowa tocou no ombro do homem mutado, tentando acordá-lo. Demorou alguns minutos para Heero abrir os olhos, piscando várias vezes por causa de claridade. Focalizou Trowa a sua frente, o olhar preocupado. – Dyane está indo para a base.

As palavras fizeram o maior se assustar, levantando-se rapidamente de onde estava, cambaleando logo em seguida, sendo amparado por Trowa. – Você está bem?

Heero balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar. Fechou os punhos fortemente, vendo que seu corpo voltara a ser o que era antes, não havia mais nenhuma ferida, nenhum corte, apenas sangue seco. As manchas da mutação também haviam ido embora, deixando a pele limpa novamente. – Estou bem. – e pela primeira vez, realmente estava. Ficou totalmente em pé, dispensando a ajuda de Trowa.

- Cadê os outros? – Heero perguntou, vendo que estava sozinho com outro a beira do lago. Fechou os olhos tentando encontrar a energia que emanava do corpo da garota e ficou feliz ao constatar que não estava longe daqui. Na verdade, estava muito perto.

- Foram com ela... – viu Heero abrir os olhos e passar por ele - Está bem mesmo? Você não parecia estar dormindo.

Heero ficou de costas para Trowa, agachando no lago, molhando o rosto e o tórax a fim de tirar o sangue seco de si. – Eu geralmente desmaio quando me regenero – falou, tirando um "oh" do latino. Realmente, quando os outros foram atrás de Dyane, ele ficara muito tempo chamando Heero e ele parecia estar morto. – é muita energia gasta para fechar todos os cortes. – molhou o cabelo, sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida – Vamos! Eles não estão longe.

E saíram os dois, floresta a dentro, longe da proteção dos "Antigos"

Ambos andavam lado a lado, Heero estava pensativo, perdido nas lembranças do seu sonho. Sorriu triste, aquela fora uma das muitas noites que prometera a Duo que viveriam juntos para sempre, uma promessa em vão... Pois Duo não esperara por ele.

Trowa olhou de escanteio para o maior e pode notar uma certa tristeza, porém não demonstrou nada. Reparou que ele havia se regenerado como Dy dissera. E agora parecia muito com o seu verdadeiro Heero. Soldado frio e inabalável, apesar do olhar. Ele parecia mais forte. Olhou para o céu, o sol se escondia atrás das nuvens, parecia que não era um começo de manhã. As árvores ao redor, apesar de serem muitas, estavam com uma aparência aterrorizadora. Era tudo um inferno.

De longe pode avistar Quatre que lhe acenava, andou mais rápido ao seu encontro e o abraçou forte quando viu que este estava bem. Por um minuto achara que eles pudessem realmente invadir a base, sozinhos. E não! Não queria seu anjo naquele lugar, não de novo.

O mais velho se aproximou de Dy, que estava sentada na terra sem vida, encostada em uma árvore, olhando de longe a base, que parecia ser bem pequena de onde estavam. – Dy... – sussurrou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. O rosto pálido, com profundas olheiras, demonstrando que não havia descansado. Heero xingou-se mentalmente, passara todo o dia de ontem tentando se regenerar. Fechou os olhos, lembrando que perdera a consciência à noite. Desde a conversa com Dy no lago, não havia visto mais a garota, não a havia protegido, confortado. Abriu os olhos, vendo o Heero mais jovem sentado embaixo de uma árvore morta, e ao seu lado o tão adorado americano. – Duo... – falou baixinho e logo desviou o rosto para o chinês que o olhava espantado por notar que ele realmente havia se regenerado.

- Ela de repente... – Quatre começou, olhando para a garota com pena – parou e ficou sentada aí.

O Mutante se agachou, tocando o rosto de Dy – Mel? – perguntou, vendo uma lágrima rolar no rosto da garota, estava tudo acabado. – O que ela disse?

Dyane se encolheu, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas – Ela verificou o satélite lá em Realval... ele não consta nos sistemas. – e então ela sentiu que Heero a havia abraçado.

"Quentinho" – pensou, enquanto aceitava o abraço, derramando mais e mais lágrimas. Arashi estava morto e não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Nada.

- Agora eu realmente entendo... – Dy levantou o rosto para o maior, ignorando a presença dos cinco pilotos – Eu realmente entendo Hee – sussurrou, vendo o olhar perdido do amigo. Ela podia entender como Heero se sentia todos esses anos em relação ao americano. Não importava quanto tempo passasse Heero não conseguia superar por completo a perda de Duo, as saudades eram muitas. Ela podia sentir agora toda dor, o sentimento de revolta, de tristeza, era como se uma parte do seu coração fosse arrancado, suas boas lembranças se transformaram em saudade.

Duo apertou a mão do seu Heero, olhando em seus olhos. – Prometa Hee..- Heero o olhou, vendo o desespero no olhar do americano – Prometa que nunca vai me deixar ir, prometa que esse não será o nosso futuro. – sussurrou, os olhos ainda em contato com o azul cobalto.

- Vamos estar juntos para sempre Duo...- beijou a mão do americano - ..para sempre.

O Mutante deixou que uma lágrima rolasse, a sua audição aguda havia captado a promessa, que um dia fizera... Ao seu Duo.

Mas que não conseguira cumprir.

**ooo**

A sala era escura e vazia, a forte energia maligna emanava do corpo do monstro que olhava o nada pela janela. – Insolentes – a voz saiu forte, grossa, impiedosa. – Todos morrerão... Todos.

Nep entrou no aposento de seu Mestre, mas não teve coragem de se pronunciar. Podia sentir a raiva de Grilard, o ódio pelos humanos. "Malditos" – pensou Nep, perdido em memórias, eles não eram a vítima da história, muito pelo contrário.

_A sala estava toda reunida, conselheiros, representantes das colônias e vários políticos se encontravam no local. Cada um que falasse mais alto e apontasse um culpado que não fosse ele próprio__e as soluções piores ainda. - E o que faremos com __esses...__esses monstros? – disse um, ríspido,__ tendo nojo dos bebê__s __mutados__– Estão nos causando problemas demais_

_- Não criamos bebês super dotados, criamos monstros horrendos. –__um político__ se pronunciou__ ao fundo da sala – Vamos matar todos._

_- Não podemos simplesmente matá-los – outro dizia, protestando, por ter sua própria __filha...__alterada. – Podem ser diferentes, mas possuem sentimentos. Por Deus, são crianças indefesas. _

_- São monstros que podem nos matar – __um outro__ rebateu – eu __vi um__ dessas acabar com um móbile __suit__, acha que devemo__s achá-los indefeso__s?_

_- E__ além disso__, alguns são horríveis – o representante da colônia L-1 se pronunciou – Eu vi um que tinha uma calda e chifres..._

_- São criaturas do demônio! –__ gritava outro__ – Vamos fuzilar todos antes que esteja fora do nosso controle._

_A sala se encheu de vozes, os gritos como "Queimem vivos__" ,__ "Não são crianças, são diabos", "Morram anormais". E o inevitável __aconteceu__, e__ apesar das jovens crianças serem e__rros humanos, não __foram__ perdoada__s. Muitos morreram, muitas crianças __mutadas__ foram assassinadas, até mesmo pelos próprios pais, esfaqueadas vivas pelas mães._

_Era tudo uma questão de perspectiva. Os humanos odiavam o diferente, odiavam aquilo que era mais forte que eles. _

_Os monstros apenas se uniram a alguém que podia mudar a dura realidade de terem nascido diferentes._

Grilard olhou para Nep, parado a porta de seu quarto. – O que houve? – perguntou frio, enquanto ia andando até a cama, sentando-se nela. – O que deu errado dessa vez?

Nep se aproximou, ajoelhando na frente do maior – Yui está com os pilotos Senhor – e pode sentir a energia do outro se alterar, mas não por muito tempo.

- Realval. – Grilard disse sem vida – Ataque a cidade, quero todos eles aqui, inclusive Yui.

**ooo**

- Mel? – Érika entrou no quarto da monstrinha, procurando-a. - Mel?

- Estou aqui.

Érika seguiu a voz, indo até a varanda, vendo a garota sentada no chão, olhando para o céu. Os braços protegendo os joelhos, o cabelo castanho solto e uma lágrima seca em seu rosto. A humana fez menção de perguntar algo, mas logo se calou, sentando de frente a garota.

- Você vê? – Mel inclinou a cabeça para o sol que começava a se por. – Está vermelho. Muito vermelho.

Érika levantou uma sobrancelha, achando normal o por de o sol ser daquela cor. – E o que eu deveria ver?

- A morte Érika, pessoas morreram hoje. – disse e conseguiu tirar um "oh" da amiga. Mel escondeu a cabeça novamente. Algo estava errado.

_"__Aya__... por que você não responde?"_

**o****oo**

-O Sol já vai se por.. – Quatre comentou com os amigos, vendo a luz desaparecer pouco a pouco, e onde eles estavam, no meio do nada, isso se tornava assustador. – Será que ta perto? – perguntou, esperançoso que alguém respondesse, mais nada veio, a não ser o olhar de dúvida de Trowa.

Fazia horas que estavam andando pelo território desconhecido, o vento se tornava forte a cada passo que davam, os galhos das árvores balançavam fortemente, fazendo um ruído estranho e desconfortante.

Trowa andava junto a Quatre, a mão em sua cintura. Atrás deles, Duo caminhava com Heero, as mãos dadas, enquanto Wufei permanecia ao lado de Dy que andava fora de rumo, tropeçando aqui e ali sendo amparada pelo chinês. Na frente de todos, o mais velho ia caminhando, concentrado, guiando o restante do grupo até a segunda caverna dos antigos, onde se encontraria com Wing e os outros humanos.

Aumentou sua energia, com o intuito de assustar as demais criaturas famintas que estavam ao redor. Era uma boa defesa meter medo nos outros monstros que não ousavam chegar perto dele.

- Então... – Trowa começou, chamando a atenção do mais velho e de todos – Gundams Mutados? – Por um segundo o mutante olhou para o latino e então voltou ao caminho da caverna. Heero havia explicado sobre os gundams.

_"__Dy__, eu preciso de você... – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, levantando seu rosto com carinho – precisamos chegar à outra caverna, __Wing__ está nos __esperando. __- ela sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a base que salvara os pilotos no dia __anterior. __- eu preciso de você._

_Ela não respondia__, apenas fitava a base como se quisesse ir até lá, verificar os sistemas só para ter certeza de que Mel estava __errada.__Heero__ suspirou e voltou o olhar para os demais companheiros que o olhavam agora sem entender._

_- __Wing__? – __Wufei__ foi o primeiro a questionar, enquanto com o olhar todos faziam o __mesmo.__Yui__ voltou a olhar para a mulher que continuava sem vida própria e então decidiu que não podia esperar mais._

_- Os __gundams__ foram transformados em monstros muitos anos __atrás. __- disse e pode sentir o olhar de dúvida vindo de todos -__Para ajudar no __disfarce. __- e então continuou, explicando tudo aos pilotos. _

_E pouco a pouco a história foi se desenrolando. Os __gundams__ dos quatro pilotos finados estavam nas colônias, cada um na sua respectivamente, menos o __Wing__ que continuava a seu lado, como seu amigo fiel. Explicou-lhes sobre a guerra que acabara com a maior parte da humanidade e sobre as colônias que agora eram regidas pelo conselho: velhos sábios e bastante irritantes, que odiavam qualquer monstro, __fossem__adultos__ ou um mero bebê. _

_- Como nós morremos? – a voz de Duo foi abafada pelo silêncio e todos olharam para o mais velho, esperando uma resposta, que nunca viria. Ele desviou o olhar para o seu eu mais jovem, olhando-o no olho, azul para azul, e em silêncio, pediu ajuda. Não queria tocar no assunto._

_- __Está com fome Duo? – o __Heero__ mais jovem interrompeu o silêncio. Duo o olhou abrindo a boca numa tentativa de conseguir a resposta que queria, mas __sentiu__ o clima pesado e acatou por deixar de lado sua curiosidade._

_- Vamos voltar ao lago e comer alguma coisa – o americano se levantou, puxando __Quatre__ consigo – Vamos Q, temos muito que pescar. – __e saíram deixando um mutante muito agradecido.__"_

- Esse é um futuro bem ...- o latino se perdeu nas palavras, tentando encontrar a certa. Tudo parecia um mero sonho, mas as evidências, os fatos, tornavam tudo um pesadelo. - ..diferente. – disse por fim, atraindo o olhar de todos. Wow! Com certeza era muita mais que diferente.

O Mutante rui internamente, um sorriso triste. Diferente era a palavra certa para aquela situação. Por causa da diferença entre os monstros e os humanos eles estavam naquela guerra. Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando de alguma forma para de pensar sobre o passado. Era inevitável, não podia fazer mais nada.

Apenas podia rezar para que conseguissem sobreviver...

No meio de tantas opiniões.

Se Grilard era o vilão da história..então porque ele não considerava os velhos comandantes das colônias como uma possível salvação?

Ignorou seus pensamentos, sentindo que realmente não ia levar a lugar nenhum. Não pode ter certeza que quando tempo passou andando com os pilotos, o céu já estava escurecendo quando um pequeno vulto saiu por detrás das árvores, pulando em cima de si.

Abaixou-se, abraçando a pequena criatura, que lambia seu rosto feliz, satisfeito por ver seu dono a salvo. Quis rir do pequeno, do modo como ele se preocupava com ele.

- Esse..- começou, levantando a criaturinha entre as mãos, enquanto este o lambia alegremente, sem se dar conta com a presença dos demais – é o Wing.

- Oh Alá.. – Quatre foi o primeiro a se aproximar – Ele é lindo..- pegou o saltitante Wing nos braços, acariciando o monstrinho que começara a lambê-lo. – Não da pra acreditar que essa coisa fofa seja um Gundam...

- Ele parece um tipo estranho de cachorro – Duo se aproximou do animal, o enchendo de caricias junto com Quatre.

- Um bem estranho Maxwell – Wufei repeliu, recebendo um olhar ameaçador de um loiro e de um americano muito raivosos.

- Admita Wu..ele é uma graça – Duo sorriu, colocando a criatura nos braços do chinês.

- Tire isso de mim Maxwell – gritou, segurando a criatura acima da cintura. Wing o olhava com um olhar nada agradável – Ele não gostou de mim – disse ríspido, largando o monstro no chão.

Wing pulou para cima de um Heero jovem, se acomodando em seus braços, lambendo seu rosto, sabendo que aquele era o seu dono. O mutante mais velho olhou para a cena e sentiu-se bem, o pequeno Wing feliz, lambuzando ele mesmo, porém mais jovem. Wing era a sensação e por um momento ficou grato por isso. Desviou o olhar para Dy que estava sentada no chão, perdida em pensamentos e então voltou o olhar para a caverna, de onde saiam várias pessoas.

Elas o olhavam com medo, pois sabiam quem ele era, a maioria sempre soube o monstro que havia se tornado. Mães afastavam seus filhos para longe dele e isso fez seu coração apertar...em tristeza e talvez em...ódio. Era irônico não era? Arriscara a vida para salvar esses idiotas e eles reagiam com medo dele. Com aquele olhar ameaçador.

"- Mell" – pensou forte como se quisesse que a pequena rastreasse seu pensamento. Ele não tinha o poder da telepatia, mas tinha uma forte ligação com a garota. Não sabia como. Mas conseguia chamá-la...quando isso era impossível para qualquer um. Apenas os telapas podiam fazer contato com alguém...não ao contrário.

"-Mel?" – tentou novamente, sentindo-se esquisito com o olhar das pessoas sobre si. Não queria ter que falar com elas...

"-Pai?" – a garota respondeu em um tom um pouco choroso, mas mesmo assim arrancou um sorriso do maior.

"- O que houve?" – Heero perguntou preocupado, sentindo que a filha estava abalada com algo.

"- Aya..." – silêncio – "Não consigo falar com ela..."

"- Como não consegue?"

"- Ela simplesmente...não me responde"

Heero estranhou, sentindo o desespero na voz da filha. Por ser das colônias, Aya não podia se comunicar por meios mais fáceis, como computador e telefone, tendo que recorrer à telepatia. As colônias não queriam nenhum contato com os sobreviventes da terra. Era mais fácil ignorá-los, fingir que não existiam para não ter que enfrentar os terríveis monstros, já que as mais avançadas armas humanos já não eram capazes de fazer algum efeito sobre tais criaturas.

Heero sabia do amor entre a filha e a humana, mas nada podia fazer para amenizar a situação. Aya fazia parte do inimigo, de alguma forma, seria correto ela vir para o lado dos monstros, porém seria perigoso demais para ela.

"- Mel.." - respirou fundo, ignorando os olhares das pessoas, sentando em uma pedra -"quando eu chegar eu resolvo, ok?"

"- Mas pai, eu sinto...alguma coisa não vai bem"

"- Eu também posso sentir " –tranqüilizou a garota – "Mas por hora, não podemos fazer nada."

Mel assentiu e se dispôs a ouvir as ordens do mais velho. O japonês pediu para que a garota passasse mentalmente o caminho de volta a Realval para cada humano que estava na frente de Heero, conduzindo-os para a cidade. Não demorou muito para que os olhares dos humanos começassem a mudar em susto por terem suas mentes invadidas, e um por um, começaram a andar pela mata afora.

"- Obrigada " – foi tudo que pensou e depois conduziu os pilotos, Dy, e um saltitante monstrinho, que parecia muito satisfeito por receber tanta atenção.

Eram muitos e Heero não tinha como protegê-los se algo o atacasse. Elevou mais uma vez sua energia, tentando assustar os demais monstros da região, mantendo todos seguros. Não sabia por quanto tempo estava caminhando, não tinha noção das horas. Podia ouvir os resmungos dos humanos, querendo parar para descansar. Eram fracos, todos eles. Se tivessem andado um pouco mais rápido já estariam na cidade, mas ele sabia que os únicos capazes de realizar tal façanha seria ele e Dy, e há essa hora a garota não estava em condição.

A lua já estava aparecendo fortemente, a escuridão já tinha tomado conta de tudo quando resolveram parar. Estavam em um morro, dormiriam esta noite e de manhã já estariam em Realval. O mutante sentou no chão, cansado mais mentalmente do que fisicamente, já que gastara muito pouco da sua energia. As demais pessoas se amontoavam entre si para poder dormir naquele frio, alguns permaneciam de olhos abertos, de olho nele e isso machucou muito. Os humanos tinham medo dele, os monstros também, ele era a fusão entre as duas raças, um ser que não deveria existir. E isso doía.

- Parece que eles não gostam muito de você.

O mutante olhou o seu eu mais jovem. Aquilo era muito estranho. O jovem japonês sentou em frente ao mais velho, um pouco desconcertado talvez, por estar falando com ele próprio, mas ainda sim a face não demonstrava muitas emoções.

- Acham que somos irmãos. – o mais jovem continuou, debochando da situação. – É estranho.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio olhando para o chão. Conversar com uma pessoa idêntica a você era muito difícil, ainda mais quando ele é você. Eram a mesma cabeça, as mesmas idéias, o mesmo amor.

- Quando eu.. – o mutante começou, olhando para as íris azuis – eu tenho DNA de alguns monstros muito perigosos...as vezes eu perco o controle – baixou o olhar novamente, lembrando das várias pessoas e monstros que matara por engano. – não consigo controlar a raiva dentro de mim – doía lembrar-se do passado.

O mais jovem abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas, porém tornou a fechá-la quando viu que não era a ocasião apropriada para isso. Não tinha a menor idéia de como fora o passado do mais velho. Quis sorris tristemente quando se lembrou das torturas de seus treinamentos com J. Nunca tivera muita felicidade na vida, no futuro também não.

As diferenças físicas não eram muitas. Ambos conservavam a juventude, porém o mais velho possuía um corpo mais emoldurado, mais alto, forte e com uma aparência adulta. Enquanto o Heero jovem continuava em seus quinze anos.

- Obrigado – dizer aquela palavra um dia fora torturante para o mutante – Naquela hora quando Duo.. – e deixou vagar o resto da frase que o jovem já sabia. Era a primeira vez que tocara no nome do americano na frente do garoto.

Garoto. O mais velho esboçou um sorriso. Se o chamassem de garoto no passado, com certeza não ficaria satisfeito com o comentário. Nunca fora um garoto. Olhou para o mais jovem, vendo a si mesmo, anos atrás. O cabelo teimoso, o olhar forte e a determinação em suas missões.

- Então... – o menor começou – Será que você poderia me dizer como ele morreu? – viu um sorriso triste se formar no rosto do outro – Duo?

- Não há muita coisa a contar – desviou o olhar para o local onde todos estavam dormindo, inclusive o americano – Não me faça essa pergunta – continuou – apenas...não essa. – e o silêncio caiu enquanto sentia o olhar do mais jovem em cima de si, mas nada importava. Percorreu o corpo de Duo com o olhar, sentindo arrepios ao lembrar-se da sua morte.

- Você ainda o ama – parou um pouco, atraindo o olhar do mais velho para si - não é mesmo?

- Pergunte a si mesmo – Heero levantou-se, andando até o menor, tocando em seu ombro. – Eu não vou tirá-lo de você Odin. – o menor estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome verdadeiro – Eu nunca faria isso. – e partiu, deixando um atordoado japonês para trás.

Demorou longos segundos, para que Heero assimilasse a idéia do que havia acontecido. Ele o chamara de Odin. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lembranças de sua infância invadir sua mente e então chegar até Duo. Ele não ficaria entre ele e o americano, isso era bom não era? Então por que não estava se sentindo tão bem como deveria, por que seu coração doía e se apertava?

Ele era o seu Duo...mais ainda sim...aquele homem era ele.

Sorriu fraco, desejando que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Encostou a cabeça em uma árvore, enquanto ao longe podia ver a imagem do mutante se afastando cada vez mais.Estava confuso, muito por sinal. Nunca admitira isso para ninguém, mas...ele não era muito bom com os sentimentos. Seu treinamento duro e árduo o transformara no lendário soldado perfeito, mas isso não era verdade. Ele não conseguia distinguir algumas emoções, tomar decisões com base em alguns sentimentos e com certeza a falta de amor em sua infância o tornou inexperiente para certas ocasiões da vida, não da guerra. Ele seria perfeito se o tivessem ensinado a amar, ou talvez... Ele seria um melhor soldado, um melhor humano, se não tivesse sido privado por tais sentimentos quando criança.

Lentamente ele se levantou da pedra, andando até o americano que dormia muito confortável na terra fria. O semblante dele não aparentava desconforto, mesmo estando no chão frio e duro, ele estava feliz. Agachou-se ao seu lado, acariciando sua franja.

- Oi..

Duo abriu um olho, sonolento – Hey.. – disse piscando os olhos fortemente, se acomodando junto a Heero – Onde você estava? – a voz era de uma criança cansada – Senti sua falta – fez biquinho, dando um beijo na bochecha do amante.

- Durma Duo – o acomodou em seu peito, enquanto ficava sentado, encostado em uma árvore – Durma – e aquela voz embalou o sono do americano que resmungou um "te amo" antes de se perder no sono.

Heero permaneceu ali, olhando o seu querido amante, vendo o quanto ele era precioso e o quanto seria doloroso perdê-lo. Então uma pontada de dor o atingiu, o deixando abalado. O que aquele homem, que era ele no futuro estaria sentindo afinal? Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando entender a dor do outro e como ele fora justo consigo minutos atrás. Ele não ia atrapalhar o relacionamento de Duo com ele e isso doía. Não sabia se faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele, se ele fosse o Heero futurista, sem o seu precioso Duo.

Não percebeu quando uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, em tamanha agonia que sentia. Não sabia ao certo se a dor era dele, ou do outro, ou do medo de perder Duo algum dia. Fazia apenas alguns dias que havia começado o relacionamento com Duo, e nesses dois descobriu ser algo maravilhoso. Descobriu que era amado, correspondido, e isso era tão reconfortante.

Fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, mas tudo vinha muito rápido. Uma dor de cabeça começou a surgir o fazendo lembrar-se do corte em sua testa. Não se importou, relaxando um pouco, tentando dormir, mas não obteve sucesso. Demorou muito até pegar no sono, sendo atordoado por pesadelos onde Duo era morto brutalmente por um monstro que ele não conseguia identificar o rosto.

Logo o frio da noite foi trocado pelo os raios quentes do sol, que acordaram as pessoas lentamente. Algumas apenas resmungaram algo e viraram de lado, protegendo o rosto da claridade tentando em vão, dormir.

Duo espreguiçou-se confortavelmente nos braços do japonês, piscando algumas vezes, vendo seu amado já totalmente acesso.

- Bom dia - ele disse com a voz ainda carregada de sono, recebendo logo em seguida um beijo na testa.

- Amo você. – Heero sussurrou atraindo a atenção de Duo, agora totalmente acordado. Percorreu o olhar pelo rosto do japonês, que parecia não ter dormindo muito bem, ostentando profundas olheiras.

Levou a mão até seu rosto, acariciando as feições orientais. Era incrível como Heero era bonito, sincero e às vezes tão..inocente...carinhoso. Duo sorriu, ainda contornando o rosto do amante. – Também te amo Hee – deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, para depois olhar em seus olhos – Muito.

O japonês sorriu, o beijando novamente, feliz por aquele momento.

- Que bom que acordaram.

Heero e Duo pararam o beijo, olhando para o loiro sorridente, que parecia estar radiante com a situação.

- Atrapalhei? – perguntou cínico.

- Imagina – Duo falou sarcasticamente, levantando da terra – Vamos embora agora?

- Acho que sim. Yui disse que descendo a montanha, chegaremos á cidade.

- Yui? – Heero levantou uma sobrancelha, achando estranho o modo como Quatre se referia ao mutante.

- Combinei com Trow de chamar o ...- parou, não sabendo como se expressar – o seu eu futurista...o Heero mais velho – bufou, vendo Duo rir da sua situação –Pelo sobrenome e você..de Heero.

- Você não sabe como isso é desconcertante pra mim – Heero desabafou, levantando-se da terra.

- Podíamos chamá-lo de Hee-chan.

Heero olhou estupefato para o sorriso do seu baka e para o loiro que tentava não imaginar o chinês pulando em cima de Heero, o chamando de Hee-chan.

- Isso com certeza é bem mais desconcertante – Quatre deu umas tapinhas nas costas do japonês – Vou chamar o Trow – e saiu rindo.

Heero olhou sério para Duo, que exibia o meio sorriso de vitória.

- Hee-chan? – indagou - Imagine o Wufei me chamando assim!

- Ah Hee – sorriu – Bem que ia ser engraçado.

O japonês balançou a cabeça, se dando por vencido da genialidade do namorado.

- Sorria pequeno gafanhoto – disse alegre, colocando um sorriso no rosto de Heero, que não havia entendido bulhufas da frase. De Hee-chan ele virara um gafanhoto.

Da próxima vez...quem sabe algo mais sensual.

Gafanhoto?

**Continua...**

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto. Admito. No próximo as coisas vão começar a esquentar...

E pra quem acompanha a minha outra fic "Descobertas", eu a atualizei...portanto..comentários galera, ok?

Agradecimentos especiais

( **Kiara****Salkys****, Srta. ****Lain****, Raposa Vermelha, ****Blanxe****, Polarres****, Mi, ****Fabi****, Bellonishi****, Paty**** MR** )

Beeeeijo

Karin


End file.
